The Continued Space & Time Adventures of Alexia
by Alpha007
Summary: Alexia MacInarah continues to travel throughout the Universe with The Doctor and Co, Jaime faces up to the consequences of The Fire-Bird's actions, while Rose is finally reunited with her family.
1. Emulator Training: Telekinesis

Thank you for reading the previous story. 'The Continued Space Time Adventures of Alexia' continues from where we left off.

This chapter also contains hints of sexual references.

* * *

The Time Travelling troupe had returned to their own universe after rescuing Delta Sasco from the claws of the American Government and Area 51. It was just a pity that the ginger's twin boys were still missing. The TARDIS took a return flight to planet Florida to pick up Amy and Rory. When asked what they did with their time they remained mostly coy about it. That's because some people from their future had turned up to help them thwart a planet-wide invasion. They were told to keep it too themselves and that's what they were doing. Now everyone in the TARDIS was currently doing their own thing.

Jaime and J.D were in the training room, with Jaime helping her bond-mate to emulate her powers via the Emulator given to him by The Dynacracker.

The first easiest ability Jaime decided to try was telekinesis. She was currently showing the Half-Time Lord how to pick up an object, keeping it in mid-air and then pulling it towards her. "Now ye try it." Jaime said as she replaced the object, a vase, back on its stand and returned to his side.

J.D smirked. "This should be easy!" He said and held his hand out towards the vase. A look of deep concentration appeared on his face as he attempted to move the object.

A smirk of her own appeared on her own face when she saw how much J.D was 'concentrating'. "Ye look like you're constipated." She told him with a giggle.

Blushing, J.D stopped what he was doing and gave an unimpressed glare towards Jaime.

"Have ye forgotten wha' ye told me tae do when ye helped me tae train and control my powers?" She asked. Sure, that was The Doctor, but they both had the same memories.

"Uhh, yeah. I think it was…breathing…wasn't it?" J.D answered.

"Aye, tha's the one," Jaime replied with a nod. "Take in several deep breaths and try again." She told him.

"Okay!" J.D muttered and turned back towards the vase. After taking several deep calming breaths, the Half-Time Lord once again held his hand out towards the vase and concentrated once more. This time he only produced a brief wobble.

"Deep breaths, remember," Jaime whispered to him. "Ye can do it!"

He gave a tiny nod and kept his eyes on the vase, the Emulator feeling warm against his skin. The vase gave another wobble and he thought he saw it leave the stand for a second.

"Keep goin', remember the breathin'," Jaime reminded J.D. "I know ye can do it."

Taking in another couple of breaths, the Half-Time Lord stared fiercely at the vase, willing it to move even more. At this point it wasn't just his wrist feeling warm, but his entire left hand felt warm. Suddenly the vase hovered off its stand, remaining in mid-air and wobbling.

"That's it, ye've done it!" Jaime whispered excitedly. "I knew ye could do it."

The look of absolute amazement on J.D's face said it all. Various emotions were washing off him in waves. "What do I do now?" He asked, a hint of worry now washing off him.

"Pull it towards ye!" Jaime replied.

Adjusting his stance, J.D intensified his stare and willed the vase towards him. It did, but it moved slowly and and it continued to wobble.

"Tha's it, keep it steady, keep it goin'." Jaime cheered him on.

J.D felt the vase might slip from his telekinetic grip if it kept wobbling like crazy, so he once more tried willing it to stop. And it did, much to his surprise.

"Seems like ye've already got it figured out." Jaime said to him, smiling when she saw what he was thinking.

The Half-Time Lord grabbed the vase and let out an excited whoop.

The Scots-girl giggled at this. "Well done!" She said with a smile. He turned to her with an even bigger smile. But then she felt waves of curiosity wash off him.

"When you were in training how did you do it?" He asked.

"Certainly not by willpower," was Jaime's quick reply. Memories from The Doctor came to Mind of him confronting Lord Omega in the Anti-Matter universe. The poor fella had willed himself to survive so hard he virtually became non-existent. "I had tae force my Mind tae make things work, but as I continued it jus' got easier." She answered her bond-mate's question. "But ye didnae need tae do tha' 'cause yer Mind was trained a long time ago."

J.D smiled at her answer before going off to place the vase back on its stand. "Yes, but that's telepathy," he said as he returned to Jaime's side. "In order to have a Symbiosis with a TARDIS. This," he nodded towards the vase on its stand. "Is a lot more harder than learning telepathy. It's learning new abilities I don't actually have." He looked down at the Emulator with a frown. "I had an odd warm sensation that spread to my hand. And then I could move that vase by sheer willpower."

Jaime nodded faintly, understanding that this was his way of using superpowers correctly. "It was hard at first," she spoke. "So Mind strainin' and sometimes it hurt and it felt scary when new abilities kept poppin' up. Now it jus' feels like second nature."

They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, feelings and senses of love and adoration could be felt. They both soon blushed at those feelings turned into arousal.

Letting out a cough, Jaime turned back to the vase. They had plenty of time to do naughty things. Now wasn't the time. "Okay, let's try somethin' a wee bit different." She said.

J.D winced when his Protector made him itch horribly in places he couldn't scratch. He groaned and shuffled slightly, thinking it was odd punishment for having an erection.

"Remember yer breathin'." Jaime told him without looking back at him.

So the Half-Time Lord did as he was told, took in several deep breaths and soon felt the itching die away, along with his erection.

"I thought we'd try tetherin' next." Jaime spoke.

"Tethering?" J.D furrowed his brows. "How do I do that?" He asked.

Jaime grinned. "Like this!" She answered and after quick moment of concentration shot a telekinetic tether towards the vase. She sensed the tether wrap around the neck of the vase and pulled her arm back. The vase flew off its stand and Jaime caught it stealthily. "Tha's tetherin'." She told J.D before Remote Teleporting the vase back onto its stand and turned to him. "Now ye try it!"

The Half-Time Lord nodded and turned to the stand. Now that he knew what he could do he felt it would be easy. Once again adjusting his stance, J.D held his hand out towards the vase. Concentrating all his willpower, he felt his wrist and hand warm up again. Then he attempted to tether the vase by throwing his hand out. Only the vase was shattered into tiny pieces instead in a loud explosion. It shocked them both.

"Blimey!" J.D exclaimed, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected that to happen!

"Maybe tha' was a wee bit too hard!" Jaime told him. "Dinnae slam yer arm forward, 'cause tha' jus' causes a telekinetic blast. Once ye sense tha' the tether has attached, pull yer arm back." She noticed a new vase had appeared on the stand. "Try it again." She suggested.

"Okay." J.D said, feeling well and truly told off, his cheeks blushing. Returning to his stance he held his arm out, concentrating and willing himself to tether the vase and hoping he would get it right. Suddenly he felt and odd tingling sensation in his left hand, like little prickles.

"Tha's it, ye've got a hold of it." Jaime told him.

The Half-Time Lord raised a brow at her before looking at the vase and pulling arm back. The vase went flying off its stand at such a speed that J.D had to duck out of the way. The vase went crashing to the floor, breaking into several pieces.

A sigh came from Jaime. "Ye were meant tae catch it!" She admonished and J.D snorted in reply.

"It was too fast to catch." He argued back in defence. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Catch it!" She replied, glaring back at J.D.

"Okay, okay, fine!" He uttered, keen to avoid her glare any further. If they carried on the argument he knew it would lead to another big distraction for the both of them. "I'll try to catch it this time."

"Good!" The Scots-girl muttered back, yet she had a hint of a grin on her face.

J.D grinned back before returning his attention to the stand. Another new vase was on top of it.

Watching her bond-mate, Jaime could sense and feel how much he wanted to get this right.

With his hand held out he concentrated, focusing all his attention towards the vase.

Jaime could sense that he'd attached the tether and noticed his hand twitch. "Pull!" She said to him and J.D pulled his arm back, bringing the vase with him.

This time he attempted to catch the vase but his movement wasn't as quick as Jaime and the vase clonked him on the head. He gave a pained yelp and fell to the floor. Groaning, J.D winced as he rubbed the area where the now smashed vase hit.

"John!" Jaime crouched by his side, a worried expression on her face. "Are ye okay?" She asked, running her hand through his hair in comfort.

"Yeah." J.D muttered, continuing to rub the sore spot.

"Och!" Jaime sighed and shook her head. "Ye really need tae work on yer stealth." She chuckled at the disbelieving expression on his face before standing up and reaching a hand out. "C'mon, up yet get. No time tae waste."

With her help, J.D regained his feet and they continued on with the Emulator powers training.


	2. Date Night on Felspoon

This chapter contain sexual fetishes.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were walking down the corridor towards the Console Room, having previously been in the kitchen discussing where they were going next after a few days in the TARDIS. Amy and Rory had been in there with them and they were excited about going on an adventure. That was until The Doctor told them it was more or less a date night for himself and Rose. Seconds later he suggested going to Felspoon to the blonde, to which she thought was a great idea.

"So what is Felspoon like?" Rose asked once they reached the Console Room and walked inside. She was sure the name sounded familiar.

"It's a brilliant little planet," The Doctor replied, walking over to the Console and inputting the Co-Ordinates. "Its mountains move in the breeze."

Now she understood why the name of the planet was familiar. "That's the name of the planet Donna mentioned that time after she'd become The DoctorDonna." Rose said. But seconds later she felt bouts of guilt and sadness come from The Doctor. And when she looked over at him she saw that look on his face whenever he felt responsible for something that had happened. And in this case it was the mention of Donna. "But she's fine now, isn't she," Rose told him. "Jaime helped fix that. And I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again when she's good and ready."

With his hand on the lever, the Time Lord looked up at Rose and smiled that happy smile she liked. "Yeah." He said and pulled the lever down.

The TARDIS hurtled to their next destination. They spent several minutes travelling through the Vortex, with Rose helping to pilot the TARDIS with The Doctor. Finally landing with a thud, The Doctor put the handbrake on, took his coat off the Coral pillar and pulled it on as he and Rose exited the TARDIS.

"Here we are!" The Doctor said, extremely excited. "Felspoon."

They had parked in a side street which didn't look all that impressive, but when they moved out onto the Main Street they saw the difference. The street they were on was wide with plenty of walking space. The pavements were tarmac'd and the roads were cobblestoned.

The houses reminded Rose what you'd see in the Victorian era on Earth, only with a more modern look. There were no light posts lining the street, but she did notice what appeared to be floating orbs that would most likely light up once it got dark.

"Oh, it's all so beautiful," Rose proclaimed as they walked down the street in a rather bouncy way.

It seemed Gravity was a little bit lighter on this planet.

"That it is!" The Doctor replied with a grin and holding Rose's hand.

Looking up at the sky, the blonde was surprised to see an indigo coloured sky along with darker purple clouds. "Wow!" Rose breathed out, fascinated. For years she travelled to various planets, moons, asteroids and space stations with The Doctor. She never stopped being amazed by all the places she had ever visited. And now that included Felspoon.

"Where is everyone?" The Doctor wondered, looking around. "The streets should be heaving."

Now that he'd mentioned it, there did appear to be a look of abandonment about the place.

But when Rose looked over at the houses and their windows she noticed twitching curtains, nets or blinds. And when she reached out with her empathy she could feel bouts of fear from various houses. "Doctor, something doesn't feel right." She spoke up, all her senses now on high alert.

Looking a bit worried, The Doctor looked at Rose before turning his attention to all the houses. Rose had a point. There was definitely something not quite right now that he could sense it and see it. They stopped at an intersection that was just as quiet.

"Where is everyone?" He wondered. "Where's all the vehicles? Almost like it's been abandoned."

Rose shook her head. "Except it hasn't because I can feel there's still people here." She told him.

The Doctor nodded faintly, brown eyes narrowed as he scrutinised his surroundings. He heard the click of a door opening from further up the street behind them, then somebody was making a hissing noise to grab their attention.

"What's that?" Rose wondered, looking around.

It was The Doctor who spotted them first. They were stood on the doorstep, beckoning The Doctor and Rose towards them with a panicked expression.

At least they finally knew there was some sign of life here, even if it was only one person. But just when they were about to join that person in their house, several hover vehicles with flashing lights turned up. Their would-be saviour quickly shut the door.

Feeling intimidated, The Doctor growled and pulled Rose behind him in a protective manner.

"STOP! YOU WILL BE DETAINED!" A loudhailer on top of one of the vehicles shouted.

The vehicles stopped and a dozen latex clad females exited from them. They all wore their hair in a plait and their latex hats and clothes were a dark blue.

The Doctor noticed they had police badges on the left side of their chests. "Why are we being detained?" He asked, not liking the way they were looking at him. There was something very predator-like about them.

"Who are they, Doctor?" Rose asked. She only asked because they weren't local.

"I don't know. But they definitely don't come from this planet." The Doctor replied.

One of the cops approached the two Time Travellers and the Time Lord glared at her when he could see her scrutinising him like a piece of meat. They were all doing it. "You are being detained for breaking curfew." She told the couple.

"But it's daytime." Rose said.

"It's a 14 hour, 5 day a week curfew," the cop amended. "No-one is allowed out unless they request permission."

A grim look appeared on The Doctor's face. It seemed Felspoon had fallen to a dictator.

"That hardly seems fair." Rose bit out and stood her ground when the cop glared at her.

"If you think it's 'unfair' child, then you can take it to the highest authority!"

That gave The Doctor an idea. "Fine. Then you can take us to your highest authority because we want to complain." He told the cop.

In reply her eyes wandered all over his person with a predatorial smirk. "Yes. I imagine she would like to see you too!" She said.

Before The Doctor could ever question what that meant, he and Rose were bundled into the back of the police vehicle. The doors slammed shut on them, leaving them in the caged area of the vehicle. Then they moved off to wherever they were being taken to.

"Are you sure you don't know who they are?" Rose questioned The Doctor again. "And why are they wearing so much latex?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I haven't a clue." He replied.

"CEASE TALKING!" One of their guards shouted, so they continued their conversation via their telepathic bond.

* * *

It was a long ride into the City Centre and once they arrived at the building of authority they were pulled out of the Police vehicle and herded into an important looking building. What The Doctor briefly saw of the outside downtown greatly worried him.

Feeling his worry, Rose took a hold of his hand as they walked through the corridors whilst escorted by their police guards. They came to a set of doors, which were opened a minute later, then they were pushed into a large stylish room.

There was a woman stood at the far end, waiting. She was also wearing latex, but in a more skimpy way and it was a maroon red colour. It matched her hair which was also tied in a plait, but more looser than the others, and halfway down her back. Behind her was what appeared to be a very expensive looking lounging chair surrounded by cushions and pillows and throw rugs.

Above the chair, on the wall, was a full scale self portrait of the woman, arms folded and looking super stern. Just like her real life counter-part. There was another work of art to the right of the chair, on an easel. This one was of a blazing Phoenix looking extremely majestic in flight.

The Doctor and Rose were halted fifteen steps away from the woman, then The Doctor grunted as his legs were kicked out from under him and he was forced to kneel. Rose looked down at him, puzzled, then tried to do the same. But her guard pulled her back to her feet rather harshly.

"Who are you?" The woman asked in a haughty way. "And what are you doing here?" She glared at the two Time Travellers, but more so at The Doctor. "All travel onto Felspoon is banned and illegal entry carries a hefty penalty."

The Doctor counter-glared back at the woman, beginning to feel angry. "Not until you tell me who you are!" He demanded.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him and Rose could feel bouts of anger from her. "Insolent little man!" The woman spat venomously and Rose raised her brows, surprised. There was something extremely iffy going on here. "I am Seraphina of the Torei Feminine Queendom." The woman introduced herself. "And Felspoon, along with its surrounding moons and planets belong to the Queendom. You may address me as Queen Seraphina."

She had a smug expression on her face and The Doctor knew he wasn't going to do that. As for the name of her species there was a familiarity about it.

"Ohh, now it makes sense." The Time Lord uttered, returning the smug look. "An ever growing group of women who had the idea to fight and replace their society for a better kind. Only you took it too far, turned your entire planet into a Matriarchal Society and oppressed the males. Your own planet was not enough was it?" He bit out, anger rising.

In reply, Seraphina huffed an angry huff, then The Doctor grunted and winced when he was given a good whacking to the back of his head by his guard. "Silence with your insolence!" The guard hissed at him.

Rose glared at the guard who had just hit her Doctor, the wolf in her stirring as the bouts of anger continued to come from The Doctor and Seraphina. "Who are these people, Doctor?" Rose asked him, wishing that he wasn't forced to kneel. She could sense he was uncomfortable about it.

"They're the Toreiians, from the planet Torei, Rose." The Time Lord answered her. He could sense her confusion. "You would know it more commonly as Venus."

A surprised gasp escaped the blonde and she looked around at all the latex clad females. "What?! Actual Venusians?" They didn't even look like what she had expected them to be.

The Doctor smiled grimly at her thoughts. "No," he shook his head. "They're not those kind of Venusians. The ones I knew would never have enslaved an opposite sex or even an entire planet." He sensed Rose's shock as he glared, seething at Seraphina. "I don't know how they managed it, but one way or another I will end it."

His constant chatter was really pissing off the Queen and at her signal the guard raised her hand in order to hit him again.

Reacting quickly, Rose caught the guard's wrist before she could even touch The Doctor. "Don't you dare!" She snarled in such a way that it made both their guards back away.

Impressed, The Doctor grinned at Rose, happy she came to his defence.

Meanwhile, Queen Seraphina wasn't impressed at all. "Typical human scourge!" She spat, approaching Rose with a disgusted expression. "The bane of the Universe. How dare you, a mere child and gender traitor, touch a fellow sister." She raised her hand to strike Rose, but The Doctor was on his feet in a flash and stood in front of Rose, protecting her, a cold expression on his face.

"Don't touch her," he snarled at the Queen. "Or I'll do much worse than just stop you!" He threatened.

Seraphina stepped back, a look of surprise on her face. Even the two police guards looked surprised. "Who are you to threaten me?" She asked, finding his features to be quite nice and it made her wonder what the rest of him was like. "Some lowly little human!"

The Time Lord shook his head. "I'm not human. I'm The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm and I've made so many of my enemies flee. So you don't want to mess with me!" He growled a warning.

Impressed, Seraphina turned and walked away from the Time Travellers. Her peppermint coloured eyes landing on the painting of the Phoenix. She still missed her darling little bird of fire, but something seemed to click in her Mind. "Tell me, insolent man, are you a Time Lord?" She asked.

"What?" The shocked Time Lord uttered. How would she know what his species was? He felt Rose move closer to him, taking a hold of his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed her hand back in return.

The Queen smirked at the silence and turned back towards the Time Travellers. "Take that gender traitor away," she ordered, pointing at Rose. "And put her with the other gender traitor slaves."

"Doctor!" Rose cried out and struggled as she was pulled away from her Time Lord.

The Doctor couldn't do much to help her as he was forced back on to his knees. However he mentally calmed her, telling her it would be okay. "Be careful with her!" He worried when he saw his bond-mate being roughly pushed away. "She's pregnant!"

Seraphina's smirk grew even wider. "Then in that case we shall place her in the Breeding Wing for the Time being. Take her away."

Seething, The Doctor watched as Rose was dragged away. Luckily he knew she could fend for herself, as well as being smart.

"Now, once again, tell me, are you a Time Lord?" The Queen demanded to know.

Gritting his teeth as Rose finally disappeared out of the room and the door was shut, The Doctor turned his attention to the Queen. It still puzzled him how she even knew his species existed. The Toreiians weren't an old species.

"Yes, I'm a Time Lord." He growled out in reply as he struggled in the grip of the guards.

With a knowing smirk, Seraphina approached, crouched in front of him and grabbed his chin quite roughly that he grimaced painfully. "Two hearts? A respiratory bypass system? A Telepathic hive Mind?"

The Doctor stared helpless. "How did you know?" He asked, his hearts beating quite fast out of fear for Rose, the baby and himself.

But Seraphina ignored his question as she caressed his cheek. "I was told by my missing lucky charm that a Time Lord is quite a powerful being and to own one would be a rarity because there are so few left." That knowing smirk grew wider. "And quite by chance I know exactly how to disable a Time Lord." She pointed at his left shoulder. "The bundle of nerves in your left shoulder." The Doctor's eyes widened, wondering how she knew. "And at the back of the neck, the cerebral cortex."

Before he could even react he felt something touch his neck, then he stiffened as the zap of a stun gun was used.

The Doctor keeled over, out-cold.

Seraphina stood over the Time Lord with an icy expression. "Take this slave to be processed with the others." She spat and the waiting guards dragged him away.


	3. Professor Who?

Back on the TARDIS, Alexia MacInarah was sat on the sofa in the Media Room watching a TV programme of a somewhat Science-Fiction nature. Everything about it, apart from the name, had a familiarity about it. She had found it, quite by chance, on the 'W Channel' based in the UK. She'd been looking for something completely different when she came across this show. Luckily she wasn't on her own as she had Sparky the Pikachu curled up on her lap, and Blaize the Growlithe slept beside her on the sofa.

"The Black Bullett," she muttered thoughtfully, stroking the Pikachu gently. "Not just a book character, but a TV character!"

It was un-nerving how she kept getting little glimpses of her future like this. She was going to become an author and write a series of popular books about a character based on her own daughter. And now that book character had become a TV character with her own show.

What she couldn't quite understand was why it was literally similar to an episode of 'Doctor Who'. 'Tooth and Claw' to be exact. Even the character of The Professor was similar to The Doctor, right down to the companion, which was apparently called a 'compadre' on this show.

It was all so strange. On the TV, the character of The Professor, who looked like a wacky bearded Michael Sheen with an even wackier sense of style when it came to clothes, was chatting with Queen Victoria, who Alexia didn't recognise at all considering it was a different actress playing her. The Professor's compadre, however, was very recognisable. She looked like Clara Oswald, but was very likely to be Oswin, Clara's twin sister. Alexia remembered that Oswin said she was studying to be an actor. And here she was playing a character called Acacia MacDonald. Then The Professor and Acacia were interrupted by The Black Bullett turning up and asking Queen Victoria what the delay was….

Xxx

She glared distrustfully at the two strangers.

"Hello! Who are you?" The Professor asked, puzzled. She had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"This is the Official Protector of the Royal Family, Lexie Tyler." Queen Victoria told The Professor and his Compadre. "Lexie, this man is Professor Prentiss of the University of Strathclyde and his young friend, Acacia. They will be joining us on the journey."

Lexie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Vic… Ma'am, are you sure that's wise?" She asked. "They're complete strangers."

But the Queen disagreed. "Hardly strangers at all. The Professor has been assigned as my protector by the Lord Provost himself."

Lexie seemed to visibly deflate at the news. "As you wish, Ma'am." She muttered.

A dark haired man flickered into view next to Lexie. "It is highly imperative we continue on the journey," he said. "And find shelter. It is extremely dangerous to travel at night time and the light will be lost in an hour and thirty minutes."

The Professor appeared curious at the sudden appearance of this new stranger. "Who is this?" He asked, perplexed.

"He's called Companion, he's my Holographic Interface. I like to call him Max." Lexie replied.

The Professor and Acacia were even more perplexed when none of the 19th Century people reacted oddly. They just accepted it as if it was normal.

"Sir Robert Macleish lives ten miles hence." The lead soldier spoke up. "We'll travel there and stay the night."

"Very well," Queen Victoria spoke. "The Professor and his Compadre will join us on our travels."

And that's how The Professor and Acacia found themselves walking behind the carriage of the Empress of India and Queen of Northen Ireland and the United Kingdom.

"I can't believe we just met Queen Victoria," An excited Acacia chatted away with her Time Travelling friend.

"I know, I know!" The Professor replied, practically laughing.

"She was just sitting there, looking all regal!" Acacia said.

"Like a stamp!" The Professor added.

Acacia nodded, still giggling. "I bet you I can make her say 'I am NOT amused'." She teased. "What do you say? Five pounds?"

But The Professor shook his head. "As a Time Traveller it would be a very unwise thing to do." He admonished his Compadre.

"Ten pounds." Acacia upped her game.

"You've got a deal!" The smirking Professor acquiesced.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to annoy her." Lexie spoke up from beside them, surprising both Time Travellers because she hadn't been there before. "Victoria doesn't suffer fools gladly. And to purposely rile her up, you're just asking for trouble."

But The Professor shook his head. "That's not what we're trying to do." He denied.

"No? Then _what_ were you trying to do?" Lexie snapped at him. "I've been protecting Victoria and her family ever since she gained the throne…"

The Professor raised his brows at the information and Acacia looked at the other female, shocked.

"…you two come swanning in out of nowhere, fool her into thinking you are her protector, then attempt to annoy her over a silly bet!" The Time Travellers were silent, watching her. "What?" Lexie bit out.

"You're looking good for your age," Acacia commented. "How old are you?"

There was a brief flash of hesitance from Lexie before a sudden scowl appeared on her face. "None of your business." She bit out. "Now, I've got a job to do, so I suggest you two behave yourselves." She kicked off and flew up into the air.

The Professor and Acacia watched her go. "Future technology, slowed down ageing process and odd abilities. She's clearly no ordinary human." The Professor commented.

A short time skip later saw the Royal party and the Time Travellers arrive at the MacLeish Estate at dusk…

Xxx

"Hey, what are you watching?" Jenny asked when she walked into the Media Room with Amy and Rory following behind.

They had met up with each other in the corridor after Jenny decided to take a break from her latest project in her room. An Inter-dimensional Band Radio using the Long Range and High Frequencies. It was a hell of a task but she believed she could get it to work.

"I appear to have found an episode of 'The Black Bullett' on a TV channel." Alexia answered her.

"Brilliant!" Jenny uttered and sat down on Alexia's right. "I love this show."

The woman raised her brows, surprised. "You've watched this before?" She asked, only because it was the first time she'd seen an episode of her 'fictional' creation.

"Yeah, normally when I spend some me time in my room or when I'm in a creative mood." Jenny answered her.

A smirk appeared on Alexia's face. "Oh, Jaime's 'creative moods' were a nightmare when she was younger." She said and Jenny laughed.

"Hey, it's The Professor!" Amy blurted out from where she was sat with Rory.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at Amy while Jenny felt and saw her suspicion. She herself felt suspicious as well.

"What do you know about that character?" Alexia asked the ginger. "In fact, how did you even know he existed?" She questioned.

Amy blushed at her mistake. "Sorry, I can't tell you much." She replied.

"What can you tell me, then?" Alexia pushed.

"All I can say is that 'The Professor' is a spin-off of 'The Black Bullett' and that he is a Time King from Gadabee."

Both Jenny and Alexia stared at Amy in disbelief. Okay, now things were just getting completely ridiculous and silly. Which one of them had decided to create a character and TV show modelled after The Doctor? And did they get permission from him to do this?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jaime and J.D walked into the Media Room. They'd been in the training room for obvious reasons and she saw how much good it did them. "How did it go?" She asked the couple.

"I think it went pretty well," J.D answered her. "I just need a few more lessons." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, something on his Mind. "Where's my brother and Rose?" He asked.

"They've gone on a date night," Rory answered. "Where did they go again?" He asked Amy.

"Felspoon." The ginger said.

As soon as the planet was mentioned, J.D and Jenny both sensed horrified fear from Jaime. Alexia had noticed her daughter's eyes widen and she'd gone paler than normal.

"Are you okay, Jaime?" Jenny asked her sister.

"No, no, no!" Jaime muttered, horrified.

J.D was looking at her worriedly. "Jaime?" He queried.

"No, no, no!" Jaime shook her head, turned and ran out of the door.

She ran through the corridors as quick as she could until she got to the Console Room. "Show me the date!" She shouted, reaching the Console and pulling the Monitor towards her. When she saw the date was the 48th Century, July 19th 4950, she began to panic. Four months, just four bloody months! "No!" Jaime shouted, hands in her hair as she paced in agitation. "For the love of Sanity, no!" She was in a full fledged panic mode.

"Jaime, what is it? Tell me what's wrong?" J.D questioned her and she turned to find him, her ma', Jenny, Amy and Rory had followed her into the Console Room, confusion and fear washing off them.

"Stay here," Jaime ordered them. "Wha'ever ye do, dinnae leave this TARDIS, ye got tha'?" No-one replied as she turned and scarpered out of the Time Machine, leaving everyone even more confused than ever.


	4. Felspoon Flashback

This chapter is a little short and was meant to have been part of the next chapter, but it got a tad too long.

writing a chapter about an entire Planet of people confined to their homes, bloody ironic that is!

* * *

The Omni slammed the TARDIS door shut and looked around at her surroundings. It seemed the TARDIS had been parked in a side street. And as soon as she'd left the Time Machine she could already feel the waves of oppression washing off the inhabitants of Felspoon. They were terrified and it was all her fault. Surely Rose and her dad must have felt it as well? How long had they been here? And where were they? She couldn't sense The Doctor via their family bond and Rose felt too far away.

Jaime sighed and shook her head. "Why'd ye bring 'em here?" She asked the TARDIS. "Why tae this time? Ye tryin' tae prove a point or somethin'?" She received an apologetic hum from the Time Machine and several images of The Fire-Bird flashed by in her Mind. Jaime grimaced and sighed again. "Aye, this is all on me," she muttered. "This is my mess, so I'll deal with it."

Following the trail of Rose and The Doctor, the Scots-girl ran out of the side street into a Main Street. She followed their trail to the right and ran as fast as she could down the street, the houses on both sides whizzing by. She came to a halt when the trail ended at an intersection.

It didn't just end abruptly, but sort of trailed off into the middle of the road. Fainter trails were laying about and when she crouched down to focus on them they became bright and familiar. Jaime bowed her head and closed her eyes. The Doctor and Rose had already been taken by the Toreiians, who knows what was happening to them now. She thought back to when she first came here and how she came to be involved with the Toreiians as The Fire-Bird…

Xxx

…travelling through a Fire-Portal with the Fire Vortex was always a tricky situation. It was hot but it was a good thing she was fire retardant. A few minutes later she exited the fiery Vortex and landed on the ground with an almighty Earthquake inducing thud, momentarily stunned.

She could feel waves of fear, panic and pain, and could hear a lot of panicked sounding screaming. She thought it might have been to do with herself, but she could sense and feel hostile people. And those hostiles were very near her. Because she was sluggish to move and her head hurt too much with a painful headache, she was dragged up off the ground and held steadily by two people. She hated that and it made her angry. Despite the pain, her brown eyes burned fiery and her long brown hair was played by a warm breeze.

Then she fully activated her fire and blasted her two burning screaming captors away from her, ears beginning to make a rushing sound. "Leave me alone!" She roared out before quickly taking a pill to ease her headache.

"Where did you come from, beautiful creature?" A stern female voice asked and she turned, with raised brows, to see a strange looking woman stood on the steps of an important looking building.

Did that woman just call her beautiful? "You can call me Fire-Bird!" She answered with a smirk. "Who the fuck are you?" Was her question towards the woman.

The bad language was ignored but she felt a brief wave of anger. "I am Seraphina of the Torei Feminine Queendom," the strange woman answered. "Come, why don't you join me, my beautiful Phoenix." Seraphina then invited.

But The Fire-Bird stood still, glaring at the woman distrustfully. "Why?" She asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously as she felt waves of of curiosity and intrigue wash off the woman.

Seraphina laughed. "Why not, mu dear Phoenix," she answered. "I want to discuss your uniqueness and beauty." She smiled and beckoned. "Will you join me?"

Shrugging her shoulders and deactivating most of her fire, the Fire-Bird smirked back. "Fine…I will join you. But I'm warning you. NOBODY owns me!"

Humour washed off Seraphina as The Fire-Bird followed her up the steps…

Xxx

…Her thoughts were interrupted by J.D getting in touch with her.

*Seriously, Jaime, what is happening? Why can't we leave the TARDIS?* He asked.

Jaime rolled her eyes and stood up, then looked around. *'cause it's extremely dangerous and I have tae deal with this myself. So please, dinnae leave the TARDIS.* she returned back with a warning.

She soon narrowed her eyes when she spotted somebody stood outside their home, looking at her. Another couple of seconds later and she sensed a flash of extreme danger "For your own safety, get back inside your home!" She shouted.

Eyes widening, they ran back inside and locked the door.

Jaime turned her attention back to the intersection just as half a dozen Police were turning up. But the Scots-girl smirked and took off running, leaving the cop cars no choice but to follow.


	5. Felspoon Rescue

This chapter contains several sexual acts including non-con, masturbation, sexual torture, implied/referenced insest and Implied/referenced castration of a non-graphic described nature.

The Kulmram is pronounced as 'Kulra'

And finally, the Torei name is not my creation. i dont know who created it, but i came across it once back when Tumblr didnt care about its sexual activity.

* * *

An angry Rose pounded on the locked door of the large room she had been thrown into, screaming to be let out and demanding to know where The Doctor was. Earlier she'd sensed him being in pain, and since then she couldn't sense anything from him. They couldn't stay here, nor could they let these so-called women dominate and enslave the entire Planetary system.

"Stop making so much noise," a female voice spoke up behind her. "You're going to disturb all the other girls."

Rose stopped what she was doing and turned to the other female. While the Toreiians had a dark complexion to them, this young woman had natural salmon coloured hair, while her skin was an odd orangey Coral colour. This was very likely because of the way their sky and sun was. It did have an odd pink corona to it. The young woman wore very little, a deep red toga that barely covered her upper legs. And finally, from the roundness of her stomach, she was heavily pregnant.

"Sorry," Rose apologised. "I'm Rose," she introduced. "And you are?"

The young woman giggled. "Such a funny name," she said. "My name is Jo'lee," the pregnant woman answered. "But I'm also referred to as Breeding Slave 7."

Rose grimaced. "Okay, Jo'lee. How long have you been here?" She asked.

Jo'lee had to think deeply before answering the question. "A year and a half, i think," she said. "Ever since the Toreiians invaded our planet."

There was a hint of anger in her voice, which gave Rose a modicum of hope. No fully fledged slave of the broken variety would ever be angry towards their Master or Mistresses. "You don't sound like a slave." Rose commented, moving a little closer to the young woman.

Jo'lee grinned triumphantly. "They may own my body, but my Mind is free and belongs to me." She answered and Rose smiled, nodding.

"Good for you!" The blonde congratulated. "How many more of you are here?" She now asked as she looked around the rather large room.

"There are over fifty other girls here," Jo'lee answered Rose's question. "And they're all in various stages of pregnancy."

Rose felt a bout of pain from Jo'lee so she decided to help her to the nearest vacant bed. She saw the messy lumps of some of the other girls apparently sleeping.

"None of it was willing," Jo'lee grimaced as she sat down with Rose's help. "The Toreiians, not content with enslaving us all, but they want slaveborns as well." She looked Rose up and down. "You may not be from here, but you're not the only one to make a mistake in coming here. There are a few off-world girls here too. Not all of them are so-called 'Gender Traitors', but personal slaves or transport slaves." Jo'lee once again looked Rose up and down. "You don't look pregnant. Or maybe they're going to breed you?"

Rose shuddered at the nature of the questions. "No, that's not going to happen!" She replied adamantly. "Because I'm going to get out of here, find my partner, then we're going to end this madness."

Jo'lee smiled kindly. "I like that," she said. "But how are you going to get out of here?" She asked. "The doors are always kept locked and they do their rounds every koshkai."

Rose presumed that meant every hour. But she smirked and pulled out her Sonic Screwdriver from her pocket. "With this!" She said, showing the instrument to Jo'lee.

The heavily pregnant young woman narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What is it?" She asked, noticing it had a pink light on it.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver. Opens just about any door…" Rose answered before hesitating. "Well, it works on anything apart from wood and deadlocks." She amended and stood up from the bed she had been sat on. "Me and The Doctor. We will end this occupation one way or another." She said with so much determination that Jo'lee grinned happily.

She watched as Rose stormed over to the door that was locked. There was a buzzing noise, followed by the unlocking of the door. Then Rose opened it, looked back at Jo'lee with a smile of her own before exiting the large room. The blonde left the door unlocked in hope that some of the girls would take their chance to run.

Moving down the corridor, Rose was careful not to be spotted by any lingering Toreiians as she went off in search of The Doctor. It worried her that she couldn't even sense him. Their bond was practically dulled into non-existance. *Doctor!* she called out to him. *Doctor, where are you?* sadly she got no reply and she grimaced as she continued on down a corridor until she stopped at a T junction. She checked both ways first before going right. In order to find The Doctor she used her Sonic to find him via his Artron signature.

After a couple of minutes and another turn later, Rose halted in her steps when she sensed danger. Her brown eyes widened when she heard an alarm go off, followed by angry shouts coming from where she just came from. There were no nearby doors she could hide behind and she couldn't go forward because she could hear voices coming from that way too. The only thing she could do was fight! So Rose put her Screwdriver away and got ready to use her abilities. The wolf in her growled and her eyes showed a hint of gold.

But it appeared they were well equipped to deal with escapees as five metallic blue orbs came rolling across the floor towards her. They puzzled her and they soon had her surrounded. That got her hackles rising as she felt they were dangerous. Within a few mere seconds, and before she could even do a thing, the orbs crackled into life, forming an electrical energy cage around her. Moments later she groaned and sunk to her knees as she suddenly became weakened.

* * *

The Doctor jerked awake with a stifled grunt, the scream of pain having disturbed him. He tried to move, only to find he was stuck in place, trapped in a frame of some kind, his wrists caught above him in thick metal cuffs, his legs spread and cuffed to each corner of the frame. A chill breeze playing its way across his body told him he was entirely naked. And what was worse was that he'd been gagged so that he couldn't say a thing.

Everything about this annoyed him, especially the headache. He didn't normally have those. Not only that but he could tell that his telepathy, his connection to the TARDIS and Rose had been dulled into practical non-existance. And finally the Time Lord could feel something cold around his neck, recognising he'd been collared and most likely inhibited, judging by the way it painfully dug into the back of his neck.

Another scream of pain, or more like a high pitched wail, brought his attention to whatever else was happening right now. Across the room, stuck in a similar pose to him in a frame, was a young man with an olive skin complexion and a gag in his mouth, face scrunched up in pain.

There was a Toreiian crouched in front of his crotch, a small table full of instruments to her left. As the man whimpered, The Doctor narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell was going on? That was until she dropped something into a plate, two somethings, that were clearly very important to the man.

The Doctor's eyes widened, aghast as she picked up a brand from underneath the table and it sizzled seconds later, bringing on a fresh scream of pain from the poor fella. Then what made this situation even more worse, once the cauterising of the wound was done, the Toreiian picked up the now detached testicles and fed them to her Venusian Kulmram, making the groaning and whimpering man watch.

The Kulmram was a creature the size of a Lynx, had cat-like features but was more like an ancient Earth-lore. It's tail was long, red and scaly, it's fur was jet black with streaks of red, the cat-like ears were red with patchy black spots. Along the spine of its back it had blood red vertical spikes that made it look all the more dangerous.

After watching the sharp toothed creature eat it's meal, The Doctor felt frightened, panicked even, and that was never a feeling he liked. He struggled in vain to escape the frame he was in, to break the cuffs holding him in place.

"Would you look at that, Lady," the voice of the Toreiian broke through into his struggles. "Our new Boy is awake."

The Doctor looked up to find she was crouched by the Kulmram and petting it while looking at him with a predatory grin.

"We've been watching your little struggles, Lady and I, it was very entertaining!"

The Doctor blushed and let out a huff of air through his nose. Then he tried to say something through the gag but it came out as garbled.

The Time Lord blushed even more when the Toreiian laughed at him. It was annoying, he wasn't a form of entertainment, neither was he a boy or a slave. He was a Time Lord and there had to be a way out of this. As for the poor fella who'd been recently emasculated he'd already been wheeled away, leaving himself alone with the Toreiian.

"My name is Solaya," the Toreiian introduced herself to The Doctor. "And this is my darling little angel, Lady." She petted the Kulmram, even going so far as to kiss and make out with the short legged animal, making it mewl in delight.

The Doctor grimaced in disgust and let out a huff through his nose. These Toreiians were so sex starved they were forming relationships with their pets.

"But you may call me Mistress," Solaya continued, standing up from her crouch and slowly approached The Doctor with an evil looking smirk. "And I will be processing you today." She said that as if it was the most normal thing to do to a person.

Lady scampered behind on her short legs, while a slave appeared, left a table with fresh paraphernalia on it, then quickly left. The Doctor noticed they appeared to be wearing dark coloured shorts of some kind. They were thick looking and from the way the poor slave was walking they were obviously uncomfortable.

"By the Ancient Goddesses of Torei, what an impressive looking peigo," Soloya said, eyeing the Time Lord's currently flaccid penis. "But your Pela is even more impressive." The Toreiian patted his testicles non too gently, surprising The Doctor by making him jump, followed by a grunt of pain.

And now that his attention was back on Solaya he saw that the Kulmram was sniffing around near his crotch, it's sharp teeth getting far too close to his testicles. Panicking, The Doctor garbled out incomprehensible words from behind his gag, once again struggling in the frame. He didn't want that creature anyway near him, nor did he want to lose his manly bits and forced to watch as they were fed to the Kulmram. He was so frightened that Solaya seemed to pick up on it and began to laugh in quite a callous manner.

It further humiliated the Time Lord.

"Naughty Lady, settle down," she playfully admonished the Kulmram. "You've already had your fill." Lady moved away from The Doctor, much to his relief, and lay down beside the table. "Good girl!" Solaya turned her attention back to The Doctor. "No need to worry, new Boy. I won't be taking your impressive Pela today," she once again gave his testicles a pat, giggling when the Time Lord let out another grunt of pain. "We only Neuter ran away Slaves."

The Doctor scowled and huffed angrily. As if that actually justified forever scaring a man and depriving him of most of his genitals. They were people, not animals!

"Hmmm, now that just won't do!" Solaya's words cut into his thoughts and The Doctor focused in time to see her reach out towards him. The Toreiian grabbed his penis and he let out a dismayed snort before glaring angrily at the female. "I need you to be Showing." And she began to masturbate him in order to get him hard.

Outraged, The Doctor closed his eyes and tried his very best in not getting hard for her, even if it did feel good. But she wasn't his Rose, and he'd only get hard for Rose. Not to mention her fingers were a lot more nimble and caring. These other fingers were rough and uncaring with too much friction. Speaking of Rose, he wondered how she was doing? He knew she could take care of herself but she had their baby to think about first.

Perhaps she had escaped? Perhaps she had warned the others and they were all coming back for him?

A frustrated sigh came from Solaya and she fell to her knees as she reached around The Doctor's backside with her free hand. Brown eyes flashing wide open, The Doctor bit at his gag in shock and pain, his face turning red out of embarrassment and humiliation. Why did she feel the need to violate him this way? It wasn't as if he was a human male, he didn't work like that!

Feeling her poking about, the Time Lord snorted angrily through his nose, struggling in his bonds. With another frustrated sigh, Solaya pulled her finger out and stopped jacking The Doctor, then sat back with a scowl. The new Slave's Peigo had remained flaccid and she hadn't been able to find his Prostatic. "Well, it seems we have a stubborn little boy," she said, looking up at The Doctor, who was looking back down at her and looking nine too pleased. "Not to worry. I have an alternate way for you to Show."

The Doctor watched as the Toreiian reached towards the little table and picked a device he'd used before in the TARDIS Medbay. It was an injector and whatever she planned to do with that it wasn't good. He soon felt a sharp jab at the root of his penis, a whine of pain escaping his mouth as his entire crotch began to warm up from the fast acting liquid she had injected him with.

"That is the best aphrodisiac found on Torei," Solaya stated happily. "And it looks like it's working already."

The Doctor knew she was right because he could feel all sorts of erotic pleasure sensations in his testicles and penis he could no longer control. And it felt really good, luckily it was going to be out of his system in minutes.

Solaya watched as the impressive looking penis grew to an impressive size, the tip peeping out of its Sheath. "There you are, you shy little thing!" Solaya giggled, tickling the penis tip with her nails. The Slave made a garbled noise of outrage, most likely sensitive about being touched. The new Boy was just going to have to get used to it! She fiddled about with the tip, appearing to massage it until she got what she desired. A wide enough hole.

Reaching over to the table again, Solaya opened a large box on the bottom shelf and pulled out a long weird looking insect. In fact it was thin and covered in short spiky fur that made it look cute. She heard an inquiring sound, followed by a brief struggle from the Slave and looked up to find him looking down at her with furrowed brows.

"This?" She held up the furry insect. "It is a Lust Worm from the Fire Canyons of Torei. It's fur secretes out extremely powerful aphrodisiac." Going back to the job, she held the new Boy's fully erected penis with one hand and held the worm over it with her other hand.

The Doctor got the idea of what she was going to do and his eyes widened. He shook his head and struggled in his bonds while uttering garbled pleas through his gag. What happened next felt like the most horrific pain The Doctor had ever felt in his lives.

The inside of his penis itched, tickled, scratched and burned as the Lust Worm slowly crawled into it. The Time Lord screamed and screamed as it all got too much. And even though he would never admit it, being a proud Time Lord, he fainted into unconsciousness as the last of the Lust Worm disappeared into his penis.

* * *

Jaime continued to outrun the Hover cop cars despite all the warnings telling her to stop. And she wasn't even out of breath. Though it seemed like the Toreiian cop had their own ideas, having spent nearly twenty minutes chasing after the planetary intruder. In the lead cop car one of its officers charged the car's weapon up.

If they were chasing after a car they'd use a EMP burst in order to disable it. Except they hadn't had another vehicle on the road for a long time so they hadn't needed to use it.

Or if it was someone running or a runaway Slave they would use an electro charge round that would disable the culprit. And they were going to use it now, on this annoying stranger who apparently had the stamina to outrun all their vehicles.

Jaime laughed as she turned left on an open countryside road, enjoying the wind whooshing through her hair. That was until she saw what was working in the farmer's fields.

Lines and lines of male Slaves, forced to work under threat of the electro lash. She gulped, feeling her eyes water. This was all her fault, she did this to them. Sensing extreme danger, a vision came to her of them using a blast of electric charge. Good! She was going to let them do it. She deserved it anyway. And she was only five miles from the city centre.

When she sensed electricity nearing her she quickly reacted by sending out a wide range telekinetic blast, freeing the Slaves from their chains. She just hoped they took the chance to run. Then the electric charge finally hit her and she screamed out in pain before tumbling and skidding across the ground in a heap, rendered immobile momentarily as she groaned and winced in pain. Twitching and spasming, the Scots-girl's vision continuing to be a watery blur as her hands, face and legs stung from the scrapes caused by the road.

In quick fashion she was surrounded by a large group of Toreiian Police Officers, their weapons pointed right at her. Four of the women dragged her up off the ground and held her firmly, showing her off to the outranking police officer present.

"You are clearly a very dangerous individual.," she said and Jaime recognised her voice. It was Zufeiya, Seraphina's sister. They were very close to the point of incest and Zuf was just as ruthless as her little sister. "And I have no choice but to instantly give you a Life Sentence of Slavery and Hard Labour without the chance to defend yourself in a Court of Law…" She frowned, confused when the pale skinned stranger laughed. "What has you humoured, stranger?" Zufeiya demanded an explanation.

Jaime continued to laugh before calming a little. "'Cause 'Phina wouldnae appreciate her pet bein' a lowly Slave!" She answered.

What was said didn't seem to register with the Chief of Police. Zufeiya slapped Jaime's cheek, hard. It echoed like a gunshot and it stung painfully, especially for Zufeiya. "How dare you speak of our Queen that way! To you, she is Queen Seraphina of the Mighty Torei Queendom."

The Scots-girl glared back at Zufeiya, feeling her anger rising. "And to me she is 'Phina'," she ground out. "Did she ever finish her portrait of herself?"

Waves of confusion washed off Zufeiya and the other Toreiians. "How would you know about that, stranger?" The police Chief questioned.

Now that got Jaime smirking. "How else would I know that. Like how do I know you're her sister, Zufeiya." The woman narrowed her eyes. "I am her 'darlin' little Bird of Fire'." And to provide proof she activated some of her fire, causing the Toreiians holding her to gasp and ket go before they got burnt.

Surprise washed off Zufeiya. "Phoenix? Is that really you?" She asked.

Jaime nodded. "Aye, perhaps ye should be tellin' her tha' I have returned."

Zufeiya stared at Jaime, debating whether to trust her or not. She turned her attention to her fellow Officers. "Put her in the transport vehicle and take her to our Queen." She told them.

One of the Toreiians nodded and they dragged Jaime off to the transport vehicle.

Zufeiya watched this, promising she would let her sister know. Meanwhile, a call had come in about more strangers turning up in the same area the other three came from. They must have some sort of transport hidden nearby. Feeling turned on as she listened to the faint cries from the Slaves working in the fields, she smirked and returned to her vehicle. It was a chorus she loved to listen too, especially on mornings.

* * *

Just as she thought, the rest of the ride into the city centre via vehicle took only five miles. And Jaime spent that entire ride in the back of the vehicle with her wrists cuffed behind her back and three of the Toreiian police officers. Waves of nervousness washed off all three.

She grinned as the vehicle halted. "So wha's been goin' on while I've been gone?" She asked as the doors opened.

Surprisingly she wasn't given an answer from either of them. Their nerves remained when they took her out of the vehicle and walked her into the big important building. Even the inside hadn't changed much, but relative to this lot she had only been 'missing' for several months. For herself she hadn't been here in years. The wonders of Time Travel.

The Scots-girl was led to a familiar set of doors which were opened, and she was brought into the room.

By the looks of it the huge self portrait had been finished and was now hanging up on the wall. But what really surprised her was the painted picture of a Phoenix in all of its fiery glory. It was clearly a stunning imagery of what Seraphina thought of her. It really was quite beautiful in a way!

"What is this? Another illegal visitor to our planet?" The woman in question asked as Jaime was halted several feet away from the low stage, her arms still cuffed behind her back. "Where is my darling Phoenix? I was told she had returned to me!"

The Queen of her Queendom had been laying on her lounger, but when the doors opened she had quickly sprung to her feet. Now she just looked disappointed.

"Come off it, 'Phina. Ye know fine well this isnae your planet," Jaime spoke up before any of the police guards could. "Ye invaded this planet as well as its neighbours."

'Phina stared at the new pale skinned stranger with a shocked, disbelieving expression. "How dare you speak to me that way in such a casual manner," she snapped back in reply. "Who are you?" She then asked, realising the stranger knew her name.

"And further more," Jaime continued. "I an not yours, I have never belonged to ye and neither have I returned tae you!" Silence followed and deciding she was sick of having her hands cuffed, used her Super-Strength to break them apart.

The police guards gasped, shock washing off then, as the broken cuffs fell to the floor. Seraphina took a couple of steps towards the edge of the stage and stared at Jaime. "Is it really you, Phoenix?" She asked. "You look different. You said you were dying…"

"Aye!" The Scots-girl nodded. "I died."

Sadness washed off the Toreiian Queen, followed by excited happiness. "Yet you have returned to me, risen from the ashes with a new face!" She grinned. "How do you like my portrait of you, my Phoenix?" She waved her hand at the Phoenix painting.

Jaime just smiled grimly and folded her arms in front of her. "It's nice," she said dismissively. "But like I said, I didnae return tae ye. I only came back 'cause your officers arrested some people I know." Not mentioning anything about family or friends to this lot was a good idea. Entire families had been broken up, separated and enslaved by the Torei Queendom Empire. "They didnae know wha' was happenin' tae this planet."

A coy expression appeared on the Toreiian Queen's face. She dismissed the three police guards so that it was just herself and her fiery pet in the room. She stepped off the low stage and approached Jaime, still looking coy. "These people you know, one of them just happens to be a male calling himself The Doctor, the one you often mentioned."

Jaime nodded warily. "Aye, he and his partner. Where are they?" She asked.

"Hmm, yes. That female is interesting too. Powerful, just like you. Where is your fire, my darling? I'd like to see it." Seraphina was adamant and completely doe-eyed for the Fire-Bird.

It only made Jaime wince. "Where are they?" She asked.

The coy smile remained on the Queen's face, giving Jaime a bad feeling. "They've already been processed." 'Phina answered her and Jaime sighed in annoyance.

That was just bloody typical. "I want to see them." She spoke. She just wanted to know if they were okay, then they could leave.

"Hmm, okay…" The Toreiian woman took a hold of Jaime's hand and she pulled the reluctant Scots-girl towards the low stage. They sat on the lounger and Seraphina made a call. "Fetch me the two new slaves," she demanded. "I want to show them off to my favourite fiery pet."

A shudder of revulsion ran through Jaime over the use of 'pet' towards her. She thought it was just a term of endearment. But once she had come to her senses she soon realised the real truth behind it.

Unfortunately, the ever besotted Seraphina misread the signals. "Are you shivering just for me?" She asked with a hint of a smirk. "Let me look at you."

And she scooted closer to Jaime. "You're so pale in a natural kind of way." She caressed the side of the Scots-girl's face. "Beautiful. It's just the right type of skin that'll mark after a few hard swipes with a switch."

That only made Jaime feel really nervous. 'Phina hadn't wanted to hurt her before, but maybe it was because she hadn't done a runner from her before.

"And that hair, so dark…" Now she ran her hand through Jaime's shoulder-length Raven coloured hair. "It's as dark as the feathers on a Mountain Skallion." That was one of many species of meat eating birds found on Torei. "What was it like?" Seraphina suddenly questioned, looking at how dark her eyes appeared to be. They were the darkest of Browns, taupe or maybe even wenge. "When you died and resurrected back to life. What did it feel like?"

Jaime shifted nervously where she sat, the familiarity of the situation not lost on her. And just what could she tell 'Phina anyway? A thoughtful idea from the Time Lord part of her Mind soon came to fruition. "It hurt, a lot. I had a blow out and I didnae have any pills left…" Waves of various feeling washed off the Toreiian Queen, and Jaime knew she was on the right track. "...Darkness followed, then there was this hot tinglin' feelin' and it got hotter until I was completely on fire…"

Jaime coughed and blushed when arousal washed off the Queen. That was the problem with Seraphina. She had a ridiculously high libido and anything weird could set her off. It was very likely she was also a pyromaniac.

"…When I came too I was a completely different person. Same on the inside but different on the outside, and a different personality."

Seraphina looked absolutely fascinated. "And the accent?" She asked next. "I've never heard anything like it before. It sounds so strange. What is it?"

Jaime snorted and looked away from the Toreiian female, feeling a wave of disappointment from her. "Ye said tha' 'bout my original accent. It's Scots. I'm Scottish."

"Scots…Scots…Scottish…" 'Phina muttered, attempting the accent and failing badly. "You never did say where you came from. What planet you were from." She enquired.

Jaime smirked. No, of course she hadn't. As if she wanted her own planet being invaded by men hating aliens from Venus. "No, I didnae!" She mumbled.

Seraphina also smirked when she realised she wasn't going to get an answer. "That's what I love about you, my darling flaming Phoenix. Always such a mystery."

This time Jaime winced when she felt love and adoration washing off Seraphina. Why hadn't she noticed that before? It made this ridiculous situation all the more worse.

Suddenly a desperate Seraphina placed her hands on the sides of Jaime's face and forced her to look back at her. Her dark eyes had gone wide. "I have missed you so much," she spoke to the Scots-girl. "I have missed your Fire, your fiery attitude, I have missed so much about you and I hope you will stay with me forever. I don't want you EVER leaving my side again, my darling flighty Phoenix of the Flame."

'Phina's peppermint green eyes showed Jaime just how much the Toreiian Queen was in love with her. Then before she could react she found she was being kissed by the woman. It shocked her so much she missed the sound of one of the doors being opened. But less than a minute and a dull thudding headache later, Jaime felt heavy waves of anger aimed towards her.

It was enough distraction for her to pull away from 'Phina, only to gasp when she saw The Doctor glaring angrily at her.

* * *

The Doctor had been forced to kneel on the floor, an inch away from the low stage, his hands tied behind his back, a collar around his neck, a gag in his mouth, a pair of chastity pants around his waist and his brown hair flat and lifeless. Through the waves of anger, Jaime could feel frustration and arousal. It was obvious he had been given the Lust Worm.

Jaime pushed 'Phina away from her and groaned, putting her hands over her face. "Oh, Doctor, you should never have come here!" She muttered and felt his surprise and confusion.

The Time Lord had narrowed his eyes at his adopted daughter and let out a few garbled words behind the gag. Despite being angry, he was puzzled as to why he found Jaime sitting next to the Queen of Torei, practically having her face sucked off. And what did she mean by her comment that they shouldn't have come here? And where was everyone else?

"Ahh, here's our new Slave," 'Phina said and stood up, a huge smirk on her face. "Not such an arrogant male now, are you!" She taunted and The Doctor glared at her.

The Queen snorted at his reaction. "As you can see, his spirit has yet to be broken," she looked at Jaime with a happy grin. "We can do that together. Wouldn't that be fun!"

Eyes narrowed, The Doctor looked from Jaime to the Toreiian Queen. What was going on?

"Where is his clothes?" A grim looking Jaime asked, standing up and walking over to stand beside The Doctor. The family connection she had with him had been dulled into non-existence, which was quite obvious he'd been inhibited.

"They're usually left in the pile for incineration. They won't be needing them again." Seraphina answered and she said it so casually it put a chill down the Time Lord's spine.

Jaime reached towards the Toreiian guard and grabbed her hand, silently forcing a suggestion on her. The guard blinked before turning and hurrying away. The Scots-girl hoped The Doctor's clothes remained unscathed. Especially if he was wearing his coat.

"And wha' 'bout Rose?" Jaime now questioned, worried for the pregnant blonde. No doubt The Doctor was worried too.

"She was found wandering the hallways," The Queen of Torei stated. "And she was dealt with accordingly."

The Doctor's eyes widened and let out something unintelligible behind the gag, panicking.

He soon calmed when he felt Jaime's hand in his hair. "She's pregnant, ye do know tha' don't ye?" She checked.

"Of course," Seraphina rolled her eyes. "She was placed with all the other Slaves. Somehow she got out so she was punished like all escapees are."

The Doctor shuddered at the memory of that poor fella who had lost his testicles.

"Why so worried my flighty Phoenix?" Seraphina asked.

Jaime felt a hint of realisation from The Doctor, but before she could answer 'Phina's question, the door opened again. The guard had returned with The Doctor's clothes. But what was more horrifying was that Rose was being dragged in by her ankles, clearly unconscious.

Jaime gasped in shock and she felt anger from The Doctor. "Wha' did ye do tae her?" She angrily demanded once the pregnant blonde was dumped beside The Doctor. He couldn't do much to help her so the Scots-girl did all the checking. Hearing a mumble from The Doctor she looked up at him to see worry in his brown eyes. "She's okay," Jaime replied to him. "She feels a wee bit weak, but she's fine." She could tell from the look on his face that he had a ton of questions he wanted to ask. "I know and I'm sorry," she muttered to the Time Lord. "I'll explain later but let me handle this. I know how tae deal with her."

With that said, Jaime stood up and turned her attention to a frowning Seraphina. "Wha' happened tae her?" She demanded quite angrily. It surprised Seraphina and quite frankly she surprised herself.

"The Drainers had to be deployed." The Toreiian Queen replied and she went on to explain what they were when she saw how puzzled Jaime looked. "They're spheres containing electrical energy. They chase after the escapee, surrounds them and an electric cage small enough to keep them contained activates. Then it drains them of their energy, keeping them weak and pathetic for capture. We got them for a Trade off from a passing Skithra cargo ship."

A look of shock appeared on Jaime's face as she heard The Doctor mumbling furiously while sensing him shuffling to be closer to Rose. No wonder she hadn't heard of the Drainers. The Toreiians had obviously gotten the devices after she had left the planet. And she hated to think what they could have possibly used for trade.

"Need I remind you tha' she is pregnant?" Jaime ground out. "They could have hurt the baby!"

Seraphina chuckled rather callously. "Calm down my fiery darling," she spoke to Jaime. "The recovery time is at least fourteen hours. After that they're well enough to be punished."

At this point the Scots-girl had heard enough. "I want ye tae let 'em go." She spoke to the Queen and she felt confusion wash off the woman, followed by her brow furrowing. "The Doctor and Rose. I want ye tae let 'em go."

Now the confusion was washing off 'Phina in waves. "I don't understand. Why do you want me to release them?" She asked.

"'Cause they dinnae deserve it," was Jaime's answer. "They came here on a date, they didnae expect any of this shit to happen. They didnae even know wha' was goin' on with this planet!"

A full on laugh escaped the Queen's mouth and she sat down on her lounger, completely tickled pink. Glancing over at the loan guard still stood with The Doctor's clothes in her hands, Jaime waved her hand and made them disappear. Thankfully they'll be back on the TARDIS ready to be worn again.

"Why in the name of the Goddess do you think they don't deserve it?" Seraphina asked once she had calmed down. "You kept telling me that you would love it if they were enslaved if they ever came looking for you. Now you have your wish!"

A tidal wave of shock washed over Jaime and she winced when she felt it.

The Doctor stared wide-eyed at Seraphina, then at Jaime. No wonder the Toreiian woman knew his name and species, why there was a portrait of a Phoenix or even why the woman seemed overly familiar and affectionate towards Jaime. They knew each other!

Jaime felt eyes on her and looked down at The Doctor. "I'm sorry." She said to him before looking back up at Seraphina. "I wasnae in my right Mind. I didnae mean any of it, so ye got tae let 'em go."

Seraphina narrowed her eyes at Jaime, trying to figure out why her flighty fiery Phoenix was so intent on letting the Time Lord go. "I can't do that," she replied ever so casually. "I can't just let the Time Lord go. It's what you wanted, especially as they appear to be a rare species. And then there's the female. She's a very powerful creature, and very likely breeding her very own Time Lord. Together we can train them to serve us our every whim!"

The Scots-girl stared back at 'Phina before letting out an exasperated huff. This was harder than she realised. There had to be a way to get her to change her Mind, short of her teleporting herself, The Doctor and Rose to safety. Well, if push came to shove… "Okay, then how 'bout a deal," Jaime now spoke up. "I'm jus' as powerful as Rose. I'm a Psionic Manipulator, but I'm also Half-Time Lord."

The Queen raised her brows at this.

"Before tha' I just had biological elements of a Time Lord, but now I'm part Time Lord. Tha's wha' helped me tae change. And in a way, I'm even rarer than The Doctor, 'cause I'm a Hybrid…"

She did her best to ignore the Time Lord's protests behind the gag.

"…I'll stay with ye and ye can let these two go. Or you will NEVER get to see my fire ever again." Jaime could see that 'Phina was considering the decision, especially after the threat to withhold the use of her Pyrokinesis.

It looked like the Toreiian woman was on the verge of agreeing, giving Jaime a flash of nerves and danger, knowing she would have to stay here in order to get Rose and The Doctor to safety. But then she could hear a ruckus from outside the room and Seraphina was suddenly on her feet, ready to receive more apparent guests.

The doors were slammed open and several police guards brought in even more prisoners. "We found these strangers on the same area as the others. They refused to tell us where their transport was hidden." One of the guards said to the Queen.

Jaime shook her head in disbelief of J.D, her mum, Jenny, Amy and Rory. Why hadn't they listened to her? "I told ye tae stay in the TARDIS," Jaime snapped at them, pissed off. "I bloody well told ye all not tae leave. Why didnae ye listen tae me?"

"Because you went tearing out of the TARDIS without an explanation," the Half-Time Lord answered her. He tried to approach Jaime but his guard held him back. "I couldn't even get in touch with you via our connection. I figured out what was wrong when I checked out Felspoon on the monitor. It isn't supposed to be like this." He explained. He avoided looking at where his brother was sat and considering there were females everywhere, Felspoon was now a Matriarchal Society with possible Slavery.

"What's happened to The Doctor?" The outspoken Amy hollered after she spotted him sitting on the floor clothes-less. Jaime felt his humiliation as he did his best to escape his bonds. "And why are they all dressed like sexy strippers?" Her words only caused offence and then an argument broke out between the Time Travellers and their guards.

"SILENCE!" Seraphina shouted in order to quieten the noisy rabble. "My darling Phoenix, you never told me the Time Lord had a twin! This changes everything." The Scots-girl grimaced at the Toreiian woman's words. So much for making a deal! "We can keep those two for ourselves and the rest can be processed and auctioned off."

There was an awkward shocked silence.

"Sorry, what did you say?" A wide-eyed Rory practically spluttered.

An annoyed groan escaped Jaime. "They're slavers," she explained. "The natives of this entire planet have been enslaved by the Toreiians."

"Torei." J.D muttered, the name of the species sounding familiar. The planet Venus came to Mind.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked 'Phina.

The woman in question stood tall and proud with her arms folded, a smirk on her face. "I am Queen Seraphina of the Torei Feminine Queendom." Seraphina answered them proudly. "And you all have intruded upon this Planet. Off-worlders are barred from visiting. And if they do stray, they become our property, like you will soon be!"

Jaime was grim. The entire situation was getting out of hand. Then she felt a wave of furious anger from her mother it left her feeling quite surprised.

"You can't just bloody keep people as Slaves or pets," Alexia angrily snapped. "It's beyond wrong on so many levels."

Seraphina huffed and rolled her eyes. "Zip your mouth, human scum," she snapped back. "You may think it's 'wrong', but you are nothing more than a primitive being, a commodity to be bought, sold or even auctioned off. You are not people, you are property!"

Brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, Alexia glared at Seraphina, offended by her words. "Oh, you think so, do you?" She bit back, so much anger coming from her. "Well, we bloody well won't be becoming your Slaves," Alexia reached into her kangaroo pocket of her hoodie, something brushing against her fingers. "Sparky, attack!" She shouted and the electric Pokemon flew out of her pocket with her help.

Jaime stared wide-eyed, as she felt the beginnings of static electricity emerging from the Pikachu. Quickly as she could manage, time slowed down around them while protective shields surrounded every Time Traveller.

Sparky flew into the air and appeared to hover in mid-air. "PI-KA-CHUUUUUUU…" Sparky yelled out, discharging his electrical energy into a wide-range Thunderbolt, stunning all the enemies in the room. Afterwards, Sparky landed on his feet next to Alexia.

The room was silent, apart from the groans of the Toreiian women. J.D looked around, amazed, before a grin appeared on his face. "That was Wizard!" He looked at Alexia. "What made you bring Sparky with you?" He asked.

The woman just shrugged her shoulders.

"How about instead of just chatting, we get the hell out of here!" Amy suggested.

In agreement the Time Travellers hurried to the closed door. Jaime pulled The Doctor to his feet. "Go, I've got Rose," she ordered.

The Time Lord nodded and ran after his fellow travellers. It only took a couple of feet before he was actually knocked off his feet by a powerful electrical charge from the Chastity Pants. He went tumbling to the floor, screaming in pain, almost forgetting his rear end had been painfully plugged.

As she lifted the still unconscious Rose onto her shoulder, Jaime felt the pain from The Doctor and groaned.

She further groaned when the escape alarm went off after the doors were opened. They would never get out of the building without the risk of capture. "Get back here!" Jaime shouted once she was stood next to The Doctor. "I've a different way out but I've got my hands full."

Seeing that their escape route was blocked, Jenny shut the door and locked it.

Jaime handed Rose off to J.D and began to concentrate.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked his bond-mate.

"TARDIS is miles away, we'd never make it out of this buildin' and teleportin' into the TARDIS with this many people would be reckless," Jaime answered J.D, stretching her arms out and placing her hands palm down. "The only option is tae open a Portal."

John was grim. "Okay, do it!" He told her as banging started up on the door.

"Doin' it now!" The Scots-girl muttered.

There was a groan from the stage and Seraphina struggled to sit up. "Wait, my Phoenix, where are you going?" She groaned out.

Jaime smiled grimly. "I'm sorry, 'Phina. I only came back tae rescue Rose and The Doctor," she replied. "They helped me tae see the errors of my ways." She felt confusion wash off the Queen. "I told ye I wasnae in my right Mind, and I really wasnae…"

The ground beneath them suddenly gave way and the group of Time Travellers cried out in surprise as they fell through the portal.

Seconds later they landed roughly on the floor of the TARDIS Medbay.

"Pika Ka!" Sparky whined before bounding out of the Medbay.

Jaime was next on her feet, the fading angry scream from Queen Seraphina echoing in her Mind. "Right…someone sort The Doctor and Rose out," she ordered. "I'm goin' tae get us off this planet." And she teleported out of the Medbay and re-appeared in the Console Room.

With a flick of her wrist she sent the TARDIS into the Vortex and sat down on the jumpseat with a sigh. "Why did ye take 'em tae the wrong era?" The Scots-girl questioned. "Ye could have easily taken 'em tae a happier time in Felspoon's past."

There was a telepathic wave of apology from the TARDIS.

"Ye've no idea wha' ye've done!" Jaime muttered and sensed a moment of sadness from the Time Machine.

Meanwhile, back on Felspoon, Queen Seraphina of the Torei Feminine Queendom stood staring at the empty spot her Phoenix and the rest of the intruders once stood. The last words spoke to her by her pet still rattling around in her Mind. They made her get more and more angrier.

"Call my sister," she suddenly snapped at the disorientated police guards. "I need to speak with her." Looking worried, the females hurried out of the room, not wanting to get on their Queen's bad side. A pissed off Seraphina sat down with a scowl on her face. "It seems that Doctor and his parturient gender traitor have brainwashed my darling fiery Phoenix and stolen her from me. By all the Goddesses of Torei she will be returned to me, come hell or high water!"


	6. Stowaway

An exasperated and annoyed Alexia lay down on her bed in her room and sighed, listening to the sound of village life coming from the open window. The TARDIS had finally switched from The Mumbles seaside in Swansea to the little village of Glais, Swansea.

After helping The Doctor out of his bondage and letting him get on with sorting Rose out himself, she and J.D had gone searching for Jaime, looking for answers. They had gone to the Console Room, expecting her to be there. But she wasn't. And from there they had spent several hours looking for her daughter and came up with nothing. She had hidden herself well and not even J.D could find her via their connection. After that, they gave up on the search, knowing she would turn up again sooner or later.

Alexia felt tired but she doubted she'd be able to sleep with so much on her Mind. How come her daughter and that weird kinky bitch seemed to be such good friends? She knew Jaime had gone to a lot of places during her 'time of crisis', but she hadn't expected her to make friends with unscrupulous people like a femdom Queen.

Sighing once more, Alexia sat up and then sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the noises in the room. The open window with the village nightlife happening, the sound of a hungry Pikachu eating his food and the faint humming sound from the TARDIS. She realised she must have spent several minutes in a day dream when Sparky suddenly jumped onto her shoulder, making her yelp in surprise.

"Pi-pi-Ka-pi?" The Pikachu questioned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just wondering where Jaime could've gotten too." Alexia replied. "In fact…" She stood up and walked over to the door. "Maybe you could help me find her."

"Chu-chu-ka." Sparky answered back and Alexia smiled.

"Thanks." She uttered and they both exited the room into the corridor. "Where do you think she might be?" Alexia wondered.

Sparky jumped down onto the ground, walked a little way up the corridor, before stopping and looking back at her. "Pika-pi!" He squeaked.

Alexia frowned. "Are you sure?" She checked and the Pikachu nodded his head. "Okay." She said and followed the electric mouse.

For several minutes Alexia followed Sparky up and down corridors and in and out of rooms, and they were still no closer to finding Jaime. Suddenly, Sparky halted and sniffed the air.

Alexia noticed. "Have you finally found her?" She asked the Pokemon.

"Pi-ka!" Sparky answered warily and pointed up the corridor.

Confused, she looked to where he was pointing and gasped. There was a tortoiseshell coloured cat standing in the middle of the corridor looking back at them. "Hello! No-one ever said there was a cat on board!" Alexia muttered, staring back at the cat.

"Can you help me?" The cat, apparently male, asked, sounding a tad desperate.

"Uhh, yeah," she replied. "What exactly do you need help with?" She now asked.

The cat appeared to be surprised. "Please, follow me!" The cat turned back the way it came, while Alexia and Sparky exchanged a glance before chasing after the cat.

At one point they hurried up a set of steps before coming to an unusual looking door. The cat had gone into the room via the slightly open door, so Alexia and Sparky followed him in. The woman stopped and gasped when she saw the contents of the room. In fact it wasn't just any room, it was a console room she'd never seen before on TV.

It looked somewhat similar to the coral console room, except this one was in crystalline form and the control panel was more technologically advanced. The walls were something else, a sort of brown metallic with huge Roundels and a blue glow to them. The entire room had a soft orange glow about it.

"Woah!" Alexia muttered, looking completely fascinated. But that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention.

There was the sound of multiple mewling coming from the Console. Actually, as she and Sparky approached it, the mewling was coming from under the Console. And this was where the cat was, laying on a nest of bedding with five tiny little kittens wiggling about.

"Awww!" Alexia uttered with a grin, only that fell away when Sparky started sniffing at an unmoving sixth kitten at the edge of the bedding. "Oh no!" She cried out and gently picked up the tiny kitten. She couldn't feel a heartbeat. "How long has it been like this?" She asked the cat, attempting to massage the kitten back to life.

"She was alive when she was born, but then she just stopped breathing." The cat answered her. "The machine suggested I find help."

Alexia frowned as she continued massaging the tiny black and white kitten. "Where's the mother? Did she go searching for help as well?" She asked next.

The cat gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? I'm the mother! I'm the one feeding my babies." He said.

"What?" Alexia exclaimed, stopping the massaging and staring at the cat. "But you can't be!"

"Please, don't stop," the cat pleaded and Alexia resumed the massaging. "What makes you think I can't be a mother?" Questioned the cat.

Alexia raised her brows. What a question to ask! "Because you sound male." She replied. She knew her Watch was working fine, so she definitely knew it wasn't the TARDIS messing with the translation circuit. Or could it be her own abilities to talk to animals messing with her own Mind and giving this formerly pregnant cat a male voice?

"Do I?" The cat said. "Just what is a cat supposed to sound like to an anthropoid like you?" They questioned.

Eyes narrowed at the cat, Alexia felt that was a fair question. Most cats sounded the same when they meowed. "Good point. If I didn't have my ability all I would hear is meowing."

"Pika-pi-pi!" Sparky urgently squeaked, catching Alexia's attention.

The Pikachu was looking at her hand and when she looked down she gasped. There was orange looking sparks coming off the tiny kitten, giving her hand a tingly feeling. "Oh my goodness!" She uttered as more and more sparks appeared. By the time she placed the kitten on the floor, safely away from the other kittens and cat, there was a faint orange glow emitting from it. "It can't be!" She uttered. She turned to Sparky. "Go and fetch The Doctor." She ordered the electric mouse and Sparky scampered off towards the half open door. "Wait, wait a minute, stop." Alexia called out. Sparky halted and looked back at the woman. "Not The Doctor, he's got his own problems right now. Find John."

The Pikachu nodded and scampered out of the open door.

Alexia turned her attention back to the little family. The orange-gold glow was even brighter now. "This isn't supposed to happen!" She uttered, scooting back from the kitten.

"What isn't? What's happening?" The cat asked and Alexia could feel that it was extremely confused.

"One of your litter is regenerating, that's what's happening?!" She answered. "How?" This made no sense at all. How was a tiny little kitten even regenerating anyway? And where exactly did this cat come from as well?

Squinting with a grimace, Alexia watched as the gold-orange glow on the kitten got brighter until it burst into a ball of regeneration energy. The cat let out a cry of shock horror when they saw this, frightened because one of their young just spontaneously burst into flames. This lasted several seconds until the energy ebbed away to nothing.

When she was finally able to look at what happened to the kitten, Alexia gasped in wonder. Where the tiny black and white kitten used to be, was now a slightly larger ginger kitten. It mewled, emitting a puff of excess regeneration energy that dissipated shortly after.

Alexia let out a laugh of complete disbelief and picked up the recently regenerated kitten. It appeared to be okay, apart that it's heartbeat was going like the clappers.. No, strike that. Not just one heartbeat, but two. This little kitten had two hearts! Another laugh of disbelief escaped Alexia's mouth.

"What happened to her?" The cat questioned. "Why does she look different?"

"Same kitten, different case," Alexia muttered a reply. "She regenerated, though I still don't understand why?" She placed the kitten with her other mewling siblings and watched as she snuggled into her parent and began feeding. "I didn't even know they had cats on Gallifrey!"

"Is that what the planet I was on called?" The cat said before standing and turning about to get into a more comfortable position.

Alexia frowned. That answered her thoughts about Gallifrey having cats. This one came from elsewhere, perhaps when Starship UK crash landed there. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sparky returning with J.D.

When the Half-Time Lord saw what was in the room he stopped and looked around. "Blimey!" He exclaimed. "Where did this one come from? I think I'm in love!" He saw the Console with its Time Rotor and giggled like a schoolgirl. "You are kidding me! It's a giant Time Crystal. This is Wizard!"

"John!" Alexia sighed in exasperation, but smiled non-the-less. He had gone full Donna. "I would really like your expertise right now!"

"Yes, sorry." J.D muttered an apology once he'd finished his mooning over the strange looking Console Room. But then several mewling noises caught his attention and he looked down to find a cat laying under the Console feeding its young.

He grinned and fell to his knees beside Alexia and Sparky. "I would have thought you found Jaime, what with the way you sent Sparky to find me," he said. "But this is different. Cute but different." Alexia nodded her head, listening to him. "What exactly is the issue here?" J.D asked.

The woman smiled. "One of the kittens had died and I did my best to massage it back to life."

A sad expression appeared on J.D's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said seriously. "Where did you put the poor thing?" He asked and Alexia smiled slightly.

"It's over there." She replied, pointing at the very much alive ginger kitten. "Except it used to be black and white."

The Half-Time Lord frowned, looking confused.

"It regenerated," Alexia continued. "It even has two hearts!"

But J.D shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous!" He said. "It's impossible. Cats can't regenerate."

"This one did!" Alexia told him. "Burst into an orange ball of energy right in front of me!"

Only J.D continued to deny such a thing happening. "No," he shook his head. "The possibility of a cat actually changing like that…it's ridiculous. We don't even have domestic cats like that on Gallifrey."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Fine, then why don't you scan it with the Sonic." She said.

"I might just do that!" The Half-Time Lord muttered and pulled his Screwdriver from out of his pocket before pointing it at the kitten. The cat hissed, intimidated.

"It's okay. John is just going to scan the kitten to see if it's okay." Alexia told the cat.

Once he felt it was okay, J.D scanned the kitten and checked the results on his Screwdriver. He raised his brows and looked even more confused. "But…that can't be right!" He looked at the kitten in disbelief. "It really does have two hearts. And the results say that it did recently regenerate." He wondered how this could have even happened? It was a very strange anomaly. "Blimey!" He uttered, rubbing the back of his neck with a frown.

"See, told you so," Alexia said to him. "The cat even said it came from Gallifrey."

The cat decided to correct her. "But that wasn't my original Planet," they said and Alexia noticed J.D react oddly. "Me and some friends were playing when suddenly were in this swirly thing. Next minute we were all spat out onto funny coloured looking grass."

J.D stared at the cat, completely dumbfounded. Things just got even more weirder. "Would that be Vortex?" He asked the cat. Looking surprised,

Alexia looked from the feline to J.D then back to the feline.

"I don't know," the cat answered his question. "The anthropoids who found us called it a Schism of some kind."

J.D's eyes widened, then he groaned and rubbed his face. "No wonder!" He muttered.

Alexia turned her attention to the Half-Time Lord. "Since when have you been able to talk to animals?" She asked him and J.D looked at her, remembering she was a Zoo-linguist.

"I don't," he replied. "But that cat was speaking perfect English."

The woman reacted with a gasp. "What?" She uttered, looking back at the cat, amazed. She hadn't even noticed she'd been speaking normally to the cat. When she'd get into the zone when speaking to another animal it always felt normal. "How?" Alexia asked him, eyes wide. "How is that even possible?"

"The Untempered Schism is a powerful form of the Vortex. Anything could happen from strange mutations to the ability to regenerate. It's given this cat and the kittens the ability to regenerate and talk."

Alexia let out a laugh of amazement. They had a talking cat that could regenerate aboard the TARDIS. Then it made her wonder what Jaime or even The Doctor would think about this? She had a feeling the Time Lord wouldn't be all that impressed to find a family of cats living on the TARDIS. "That still doesn't explain why it has a male voice." She said in a rather thoughtful way.

J.D nodded, thinking that was strange too. Maybe there was a good reason as to why the cat sounded like it was a male. "Is it okay if I scan you?" J.D asked for permission and the cat sighed in exasperation.

"Please do," they replied. "But make it a last one. I'm tired of being poked and prodded."

J.D nodded in understanding and once again used his Screwdriver to scan the cat. Once he saw the results he smiled. "That makes sense." he said.

"Why? What did it say?" A curious Alexia asked.

"This cat is a hermaphrodite." J.D answered her question, noticing a puzzled expression appear on her face. "A hermaphrodite is somebody who has the reproductive organs of a male and female." He looked at the cat. "However, it's extremely rare for a hermaphrodite to become pregnant. A one in a million chance."

"Unless the cat was already pregnant and the Vortex changed them." Alexia added.

J.D nodded, knowing she had a point. "Do you have a name?" He asked the cat.

"Yes," they replied. "The anthropoids who waited on me often called me 'Snuggles'." The cat visibly grimaced. "But my mother called me Roscoe."

The Half-Time Lord grinned. "Hello, Roscoe. Welcome to the TARDIS. What do you plan on calling your kittens?" He introduced and questioned.

"Is that what the machine is called?" Roscoe asked. "It's been very helpful."

J.D stared in disbelief and sighed when he realised the cat was also telepathic.

"I have no idea about the others until I know their personalities," Roscoe continued. "But the one that was dead and then came back to life looking different. I have a perfect name for her. Lenna. 'The strength of a Lion'."

Alexia smiled. "That is a perfect name for her." She said and J.D and Sparky nodded their heads in agreement.

It was a beautiful name for the little ginger kitten.


	7. STD - Sexually Tormented Doctor

This chapter contains mild sexual references

* * *

In the Medbay, The Doctor stood still, watching a sleeping Rose on the bed and waiting for her to wake up. After their date night had gone awry on Felspoon and then rescued by Jaime, the Time Lord had immediately wanted to check on Rose and their baby. But he couldn't do that while he had his hands cuffed behind his back and a collar that inhibited his abilities and dulled his bond with Rose.

Luckily he had his brother and Jenny to help him out of his bonds with the Sonic Screwdriver and powers. He was even luckier to find his clothes laying on one of the beds, remembering that it had been Jaime who had gotten them back for him. He was thankful for that, despite currently being annoyed with the Scots-girl. So while he was quickly putting his clothes and converse back on, while doing his best to ignore certain irritations down below, J.D and Jenny helped Rose into the next bed over, setting up several monitoring systems for her and the baby.

So far they were both stable as the energy saline IV was doing its job. That woman said the aftermath of the Drainers attack would last up to 14 hours, but The Doctor was hoping it would be less than 14 hours for Rose to wake up again. He started pacing out of frustration, only to stop a little while later because the friction irritated him.

Suddenly, The Doctor groaned and stumbled back, falling against the other Med-bed. Because of the Lust Worm that had been forced into him, his testicles itched like crazy and he couldn't do a thing to scratch them because of the Chastity Pants. No matter how much he struggled to get it off it just wouldn't move. Not even the Sonic Screwdriver could do anything about it. It was very much attached to him. And very likely made out of sentient material.

The worst thing about it was that it seemed to like teasing him, whether it was his penis being stimulated on the most sensitive areas, the irritating itchy thing inside his penis or the electrified part of the Pants in his rear, rendering him barely able to walk or run quick. Add in the feelings of arousal clouding his Mind and it made him one very grumpy Time Lord.

In order to clear his Mind he closed his eyes, took several deep breaths and concentrated. It seemed to help a little but the arousal remained at the back of his Mind, ready to strike at a moments notice. After a few more breathes, he opened his eyes again and stood up straight. Returning to Rose's bedside The Doctor ran a comforting hand through her blonde hair, waiting for her to wake up.

A tiny little moan came out of Rose's mouth and she shifted before opening her eyes.

"Rose!" The Doctor uttered happily.

At first there was a look of confusion in her eyes, followed by a sense of confusion via their bond.

"Doctor?" She uttered out as a question.

"I'm here." He replied, sending her as much love as he could.

Rose gasped and her eyes widened when she remembered where they had been previously and quickly sat up, looking around.

"Woah!" The blonde mumbled once a dizzy feeling hit. She groaned as she covered her eyes with her hand.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed, wincing, as he put his arm around her shoulders, making her comfortable. "It's okay, Rose," The Time Lord soothed. "You're back inside the TARDIS, safe."

Rose put her hand down and leaned her head against The Doctor. She was puzzled. "How did we get to the TARDIS?" She asked, noticing the IV in her hand. "And what's this about?" She asked next.

The Doctor's brows furrowed as he worried over her having amnesia. "What's the last thing you remember?" He questioned as a precaution.

"I used my Sonic Screwdriver to escape from the room they put me in…" She frowned and The Doctor sensed how worried she was. "There was a lot of heavily pregnant young women there. These Torriians are literally breeding new slaves!"

A grim expression appeared on The Doctor's face. They were going to have to go back to Felspoon in order to free it's inhabitants from brutal slavery of the Torei Empire.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Right, we'll do something about that." He replied. "What happened after that?"

"I got lost in the corridors in an attempt to find where you were and rescue you." Rose said and The Doctor smiled. "But I couldn't even sense you, almost like you had disappeared."

The Doctor shook his head. "Sorry, I'd been inhibited." He apologised.

Rose nodded in understanding. "Then the next thing to happen was an alarm going off," She continued. "After that, these little spherical balls came rolling across the floor and surrounded me, forming an electric cage around me. I suddenly felt weak and that's the last thing I remember."

The Doctor nodded faintly before kissing the top of Rose's head. "They were called Drainers," he explained. "They drained electrical energy from their chosen victim. They were used by the Torriians to prevent escape. Only they're more likely to do a lot of harm."

He'd almost lost Rose and the little one because of such a harmful object.

"Sounds nasty." Rose muttered, feeling bouts of fear from her bond-mate. It must have been serious if he was feeling scared. So she decided to change the subject. "How did we get away?" She asked, curious.

"It was Jaime," The Doctor replied. "She was the one who swooped in and saved us." His Mind went back to the moment he saw them, sitting on that damn lounger, kissing away like old friends. Then there was the fact that she had spoken to the woman about him and possibly even Rose.

"Doctor? Why are you angry?" Rose's question caught him off guard and he looked at her to find her looking back at him with furrowed brows. "Sorry, Rose. I was just thinking about something." He said to her. He smiled but she noticed it was tense and grim looking.

"He's probably angry at me!" Another voice interrupted, completely surprising both Rose and The Doctor. They looked over to the Medbay doorway to find Jaime standing there, a guilty looking expression on her face.

"What? Why?" Rose asked, further puzzled.

Jaime sighed. "'Cause I'd been tae Felspoon before. And I knew Seraphina."

Rose stared in disbelief.

"I'll be in the library, waitin'." Jaime added and exited the Medbay.

The blonde was more or less shocked at Jaime's confession and she really wanted to know what had gone on. She shifted on the bed in order to get off, but stopped when she heard a grunt from The Doctor, followed by bouts of pain, lust and arousal. She looked back at The Doctor curious. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the way he was grimacing, the bouts of arousal getting stronger.

"Yep!" The Doctor breathed out, sounding strained.

Rose knew he was lying. "Doctor!" She warned.

"Alright," Doctor grunted out, face beginning to blush out of embarrassment. "I'm not." And he told her what happened to him in the Slave Processing room on Felspoon, her eyes getting wider by the minute.


	8. How Did You Know Her?

This chapter contains references of sexual activity and implied/suggested use of castration.

* * *

When Jaime walked into the library she had been joined by Blaize the Growlithe. The excitable puppy Pokemon bounded over to the sofa situated near a fireplace and jumped onto it, finding a comfy place. Chuckling lightly, the Scots-girl sat down next to the puppy and stroked her furry back. The fireplace beside them whooshed into life, the sound of crackling firewood giving off a comforting feeling for the nervous Jaime.

Ever since returning from and unexpected and hairy trip on Felspoon she'd been figuring out a way to explain her previous actions on the planet to everyone. And this seemed to be the best course of action. Lounging back on the sofa, Jaime let Blaize crawl onto her lap before closing her eyes and opening her connection with J.D.

Almost instantly she sensed surprise from her bond-mate and he asked her where she was. So she showed him where she currently situated. Within a space of a few minutes, J.D came running into the library with Alexia following along.

"Jaime!" The Half-Time Lord exclaimed happily, making Jaime smile as he sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders, concern washing off him in waves.

Alexia sat down on Jaime's other side once Blaize moved out of the way.

Jaime sighed and snuggled closer to J.D. "Why are ye askin' me tha'?" She replied. "It's The Doctor and Rose ye should be askin'. They're the ones who had the most happen tae them."

But Alexia shook her head in denial. "That may be, but as soon as you heard that they were on Felspoon it was like you'd seen a ghost. Then you told us not to follow you. It's obvious you'd been to the planet before. Just what happened there and how did you know that woman?"

Anger flashed through the Scots-girl, making J.D grunt as the air warmed up around her and a gentle breeze played with her hair. "Aye, 'bout tha'," she snapped, glaring at her mother. "I told ye all tae stay in the TARDIS, but ye didnae bloody listen!"

Grimacing, J.D moved his arm away from Jaime's shoulders and attempted to pat her back to comfort her. All he could feel through their TARDIS-like connection was her anger and how quick it was rising for her to lose control. "Calm down, please." He admonished and winced before pulling his hand away when he felt heat emitting from her.

Even Alexia had shifted away, looking very uncomfortable.

And now Jaime was glaring at him, making him feel a tad nervous. "If you're not careful you'll cause a fire." J.D stated. Jaime only huffed and looked away. But he could sense her anger simmering a little. "Anyway, I didn't know if you were okay or not. When I tried to get in touch with you, all you'd say was to stay in the TARDIS. Then you blocked off our connection. For all I knew something could have happened to you and I wouldn't have known. I had to make a decision to follow you!"

That did it. All her anger died away and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Aye, whatever!" Jaime mumbled and stood up, turning to look at the two sitting on the sofa. Blaize sat up, wagging her tail. "I was handlin' the situation jus' fine before ye all came blunderin' in!" She admonished in return. "I jus' 'bout had Phi…Seraphina," she quickly corrected herself. "…on side. Tha' was until she saw you," she looked at J.D. "And then tha' blew apart."

The Half-Time Lord frowned at her words. "How it suddenly my fault?" He asked.

Jaime shook her head. "No, it's not specifically your fault. It's jus' tha' she had a thing for twins, tha' they always make a perfect pair best used for…" She stopped abruptly before she could go any further, feeling all the more nervous, wondering what they would think of her. "Well tha' was Seraphina. She was weird like tha'."Jaime muttered, her pale face beginning to blush.

"You talk about her like she's an old friend." Alexia said to her daughter. "Just how well do you know her?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," The Doctor spoke up when he, Rose and Jenny entered the library. "Because you looked very chummy when I saw you with her."

Jaime blushed even more at his words, sensing that he was not just angry, but livid. Yet it didn't appear to be aimed at her. That just confused her a little, but then she noticed The Doctor appeared to be limping and felt somewhat guilty. It was well known people couldn't walk right in the Chastity Pants. The damn things were used as a form of torture.

Rose and The Doctor sat down on a two seater while Jenny sat in the seat previously vacated by Jaime. "Come on then, out with it." Rose demanded.

Jaime's expression turned grim and she became all the more nervous as she sat in a comfy chair, facing everyone else. Well, not everyone as Amy and Rory wasn't present.

Speaking of the Ponds, they walked into the library, surprise on their face just as Jaime was about to speak. "We were looking for the Console Room," Amy stated. "What are you all doing in here?" She was curious.

"Jus' sit down." Jaime snapped. She hadn't been expecting the Pond's to turn up and she blamed the TARDIS for that little interference. The two seater turned into a four seater so the Ponds sat down next to Rose and The Doctor.

Pushing her nerves to the side, Jaime sat forward but didn't look at anyone else, yet she could sense them all staring at her. It wasn't easy trying to figure out a way in telling them what they wanted or needed to hear.

"Jaime, you okay darling?" Alexia enquired.

Jaime appeared to nod as she looked up at everyone. "I lied when I said I barely remembered wha' I did as The Fire-Bird," The Scots-girl began. "I jus' didnae want tae remember wha' her actions caused across the entire universe, in too many Galaxies. The Twist was one of those examples, Felspoon was another."

"Okay, so it's a bit like when The Doctor lied to Martha about Gallifrey." Alexia thought out loud. She looked over at The Doctor, who looked somewhat surprised. "That was a beautiful description of your planet by the way." She said and The Doctor just gave a hint of a smile.

Jaime groaned, annoyed. "Mother! Not now!" She admonished her mum.

"Sorry." Alexia apologised.

Jaime sighed and continued on. "The first time I arrived on Felspoon it was via a Fire Portal and in the middle of a fresh Slave gatherin'." She felt waves of disgust, anger and confusion from those in the room."I almost became one of them, but I fought off a few Toreiians with my fire, then Seraphina was there, intrigued by my appearance, backchat and fire. She invited me in for a chat and before I knew it we were practically inseparable."

The confusion from the Ponds remained and it wasn't long before Amy interrupted. "Hold on, was this when you ran away that time when you looked different?" That had been one of the chats that had cropped up one night when they were all on the run from the Silence and Canton Well, apart from J.D, Jaime and Alexia who'd been elsewhere at the Time.

"Aye," Jaime replied with a frown, forgetting how weird Amy's thoughts were at the moment considering the real Amy was currently hidden away on Demon's Run.

"Why did you stay with those people?" Rory asked next. "Why didn't you just leave?" It seemed a good enough question for Amy, Alexia and Jenny to agree with Rory.

"Because I wasnae in my right Mind. There are times when I snapped out of it and actually saved some people. But then I'd have a bad moment and then the Fire-Bird would be back in charge."

"You talk about the Fire-Bird as if it's another person." A curious Amy queried and Jaime nodded.

"Technically she is. Tha's why we went tae a friend tae keep her locked up." She answered the ginger.

"Where was it you went again?" Was Amy's next question and it caused suspicious alarm bells with the rest of the Time Travellers. Usually it would be perfectly normal to ask such a question. But because this was not under normal circumstances, the question was very suspicious.

"How long were you there for?" Jenny questioned her sister in order to get things back on track.

"A couple of months," Jaime replied. "Well more like half a year as there's only seven months in the entire year, with only a 14 hour day and four days and one weekend. It's a nice little planet but it's orbit is a wee bit dizzyin' when ye concentrate on it."

"Just a shame it's overrun by the Toreiians." The Doctor muttered bitterly.

Jaime grimaced at his words, feeling awkward but silently agreeing with her dad. "I learned a lot of things when I was there. Most of it good, most of it bad…" The Scots-girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unsure how to explain what she did alongside the Toreiians.

"Why did you stay that long?" The Doctor asked. "And especially with that harpy of a so-called woman?" Everyone was surprised by the Time Lord's vitriol towards the Toreiian Queen.

The need to defend Seraphina came to Jaime, but it made her feel guilty for doing so.

"'Cause 'Phina didnae treat me like I was a dangerous subject tae be kept a close eye on!" She said. "She treated me like I was one of her own, loved me for wha' I was." Jaime chuckled sheepishly at their expressions. "To me honest, she was a complete pyromaniac. She was obsessed with it. She loved me for the fire I could produce, called me Phoenix or Pet. Did anyone see that artists rendition of a Phoenix in fiery flight?" Jaime asked and Rose, The Doctor, J.D and Jenny said they had. Alexia said she thought she might have seen it, but her concentration was elsewhere. "Well, tha's how she saw me as. A beautiful bird of fire. She was absolutely besotted."

Now a sigh came from the Scots-girl. "She knew 'bout the rest of my powers too, so she got me tae help her round up more slaves when needed, or even frighten the natives so much they wouldnae leave their homes." She bowed her head shamefully when she felt the emotions from everyone else. "I messed with their Minds and made 'em think their sky were patrolled by ferocious creatures tha' would eat 'em if they left their homes. So the only thing they could do was wait it out 'til they were next to be enslaved."

There were murmurs from the group and Jaime heard Amy mutter a shocked 'wow!'

"I'm not exactly proud of wha' I did," Jaime continued. "It was only 'til I snapped out of it one day did I realise how much damage I caused." Now her pale face blushed as she looked up at everyone, feeling embarrassed. "It was then tha' I realised tha' 'Phina wasnae callin' me 'pet' as a term of endearment. She was callin' me 'pet as in I was her actual pet. Tha's when I left 'cause it didnae sit well with me."

J.D narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and folded his arms. "And it still doesn't stop you from using a shortened version of her name." He said. That made

Jaime blush even more. "I cannae help it. We were so close it's hard not tae shorten her name!" She replied to her bond-mate who felt jealousy towards the Toreiian Queen.

The Scots-girl felt a quick flash of pain from The Doctor, followed by a pained grunt. There were intermingled feelings of lust, arousal and adoration. When she looked over at the Time Lord she saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Rose was helping him.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Jenny asked her father, worried. She could see how his emotions kept changing intermittently.

"Yeah, he's fine," Rose answered for him, running a comforting hand through The Doctor's mostly spiky hair. She turned her attention to Jaime. "What more can you tell us about the Toreiians?" She queried.

"They rely a lot on the trade. Most of it is slavers passin' by, the rest is jus' the usual stuff," Jaime answered her, still looking at The Doctor. "If they weren't busy enslavin' the natives and those who didnae know the planet was closed tae visitors, they were tradin' local slaves for far more interrstin' and unique Slaves from other traders."

This time The Doctor groaned out loud and the feelings of arousal washed over her. His face burned with embarrassment while Rose attempted to help him calm down. He gripped her hand fiercely as everyone was now watching him, confused or curious.

"Are you sure you're okay, Doctor?" A frowning Alexia asked the Time Lord.

"Of course he is!" Rose snapped, becoming protective of her Doctor.

"Are you sure?" J.D questioned, looking at his brother with narrowed eyes. "It's almost as he can't control his…"

"He has a worm inside him." Rose interrupted him. "It's some sort of worm from Venus." Everyone's attention was on her and they were puzzled.

"No, no," The Doctor muttered as he tried to control himself. It wasn't easy considering some of his senses had be come heightened and sensitive. "It's a Lust Worm from the Fire Canyons of Venus," he explained. "It's fur secretes a powerful aphrodisiac." Now some of the Time Travellers were extremely confused, others were intrigued or amused by the situation.

"What is even a Lust Worm? And how did that even happen?" Jenny questioned.

"I don't think I even want to know!" Alexia muttered, looking uncomfortable. Anybody would be if they thought one of the TV characters they watched as a child looked about to have an orgasm.

"The Toreiians use them on slaves." Jaime answered their questions. "On male slaves tha' is," she quickly corrected. "The Toreiians believe tha' slaves work harder if they've got somethin' tae work for. And tha' means denyin' them sexual pleasure." Surprise and shock washed off everyone, apart from Rose and The Doctor. Then there was a round of exclamations and people talking over each other.

The Scots-girl hushed them all before taking a look at The Doctor. He'd calmed down now but was slouched in his seat. Rose was busy running a comforting hand through his hair. Jaime noticed he was looking at her and watched as he nodded his head slightly, giving her permission to go on.

"Seraphina took me tae the Slave Processin' area one day when it was busy and she explained tae me 'bout the Lust Worm. It enters through the Urethral tract and situates itself in the testicles," she explained, her face continuing to blush. "It may be classed as 'furry' but it's more like 'fur covered short spikes.' She got one of the Slaves tae describe the feelin' and he said it was like Rough-paper being inserted."

Both Rory and J.D winced, feeling sorry for The Doctor. Meanwhile the Time Lord felt he had to agree. It had felt like Rough-Paper, or Sandpaper, in a way!

"Once inside the testicles it secretes aphrodisiac and increases the production of sperm," Jaime continued. "Leavin' the slave with an irritatin' need tae orgasm and an almost permanent erection. But they cannae orgasm, nor can they cum."

"Why is that?" Amy asked her.

"Well, 'cause the Lust Worm feeds on sperm tae survive, then secretes more aphrodisiac tae keep the production goin, tae keep the slave on edge of an orgasm and tae keep 'em sexually frustrated, tae keep 'em hard." Jaime told the ginger Scot.

A serious look of worry appeared on Rose's face. "Is there any way to get rid of it?" She queried.

"Aye, there's a couple of ways," the Scots-girl replied with a nod. "It can be pee'd back out, but it'll jus' be as painful goin' out. Or there's the more drastic action of castration. Some slaves beg for this when it gets too much for 'em."

There was a round of exclamations from the other Travellers. Some were shocked, others were disgusted.

"Too much information, Jaime!" Jenny cried out, her blue eyes wide.

"I've got to agree with Jenny. That is not something I wanted to hear." Alexia spoke up.

Feeling embarrassed about having to actually explain this stuff, Jaime covered her face with her hands, elbows on her knees.

Hearing the recommendations, The Doctor shuddered, remembering that poor fella in the Processing room losing what was precious and important to him.

"No," Rose shook her head, angry. "There must be another way other than causing pain or losing your balls." She said.

The Time Lord blushed but nodded in agreement with Rose. "It's okay. I could just easily starve it." He said.

"Nah, I doubt ye could, despite bein' a Time Lord, the Lust Worm is stronger," Jaime said with a sigh. "I've seen grown men weepin' 'cause they couldnae get any sexual satisfaction. It's not a nice feelin' tae feel." Her voice was muffled but she could still be heard. Then she felt somebody sit next to her and put their arm around her shoulders. She knew straight away it was J.D. "The best way tae get it out would be through the use of a massage." She recommended and heard her bond-mate snickering. She couldn't believe she had just suggested it.

Rose was still not happy and the anger flared off her, giving Jaime the shivers as it washed off the blonde. "How the bloody fucking hell an I supposed to do that when he's stuck wearing Chastity Pants!" She angrily shouted.

"Watch it, Rose!" J.D warned when he noticed her eyes glowing.

Looking worried, The Doctor did his best to calm her.

Groaning, Jaime looked up at the blonde, feeling slightly intimidated by her. "And I'm really very sorry 'bout tha'," she replied. "The Toreiians only put the Belts on none-native Slaves. And once it's there in place it sticks tae the skin and becomes permanent."

The anger was replaced by shock and The Doctor's face paled quickly and his eyes widened.

"The Belts are sentient and they melt into the most intimate places before becomin' solid."

"Holy Rassilon!" Jenny breathed out.

"But it's a good thing I know where they came from," Jaime added. "Chaste." The Scots-girl could feel she had raised their hopes a little.

"Right. And where is this Planet then?" The Doctor asked.

But Jaime shook her head. "It's not a Planet. It's s travellin' Meteor Market." She explained.

Within seconds Rose had jumped to her feet and reached out to pull The Doctor to his feet. "C'mon, Doctor. We're gonna find Chaste and get that thing off you. Then we're going back to Felspoon and we're going to teach that woman a lesson!"

Jaime sprung to her feet just as quickly and glared at Rose. "I'm sorry Rose, but ye cannae gan back tae Felspoon at the present moment." There were waves of shock and surprise.

"Why not?" She heard J.D ask.

"Yeah, why?" The Doctor queried, brows furrowed.

"Lots of reasons," Jaime replied. "The Timin' ain't right, it's not your fight. I did this, so I should end it."

Her reasoning brought fresh anger from Rose. "This is ridiculous. They're breeding Slaves there!" She argued.

Jaime grimaced at the thought. It seemed Seraphina had gone ahead with her idea of Slave Breeding. Apparently child labour was all the rage in some Galaxies. "I know, I'm sorry, but this is my fight and I intend tae end it." She said. "Not tae mention it's Fixed. Ye cannae end their occupation early, it'll only cause a drastic change tae the Timeline." She didn't mention that, through the powers of her abilities, she could see flashes from her future. They were not entirely abandoning Felspoon to endure persistent slavery.

"Or Reapers." J.D added after a quick surprised glance to Jaime.

"She's right!" Jenny said, staring off into Space. She sat ramrod straight after a vision hit her.

Even Rose was hit by a vision from Bad Wolf. Okay, so it was a Fixed Point, but it didn't mean she had to like it. "Fine, whatever." The blonde grumped before storming off out of the Library.

The Doctor decided to follow her slowly.

Seeing this, Jaime sighed and shook her head. "Dad! She croaked and The Doctor looked back at her with a frown. "I'm sorry all this happened and I'm sorry ye and Rose got caught up in my mess." She apologised.

The Doctor continued his frown until he gave a hint of a smile. "That's okay, I forgive you," he replied. "Just make sure you rescue the people of Felspoon from an uncertain future." He told her.

Jaime nodded grimly. "Dinnae worry, we will." She said and watched as The Doctor turned away and made his way out of the Library.

Feeling proud of her daughter, Alexia stood up and pulled Jaime into a one armed hug. She didn't think now would be a good time to inform The Doctor there was a talking telepathic hermaphrodite cat with regenerating kittens on board the TARDIS.


	9. Flight Path

This chapter contains sexual activity and referenced sexual activity

* * *

"Rose, calm down!" The Doctor called out to his bond-mate as he did his very best to chase after her without causing irritation from the Chastity Pants. "Being angry really isn't going to be any good for the baby!" He sped up a little to catch up with her. The Pants came alive, giving him such a painful jolt up the backside he yelped loudly as he was knocked off his feet and tumbled to the floor with a thud.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out and raced back towards him. He was curled up on the floor, groaning in pain. "Stay calm and take a couple of breathes." She told her Time Lord, running a comforting hand through his wild hair.

The Doctor did as he was told, doing his best to be calm and breathing easy until the pain ebbed away. Sighing, he slowly shifted to his knees with Rose's help. "Try not to run," she said to him. "It thinks you're trying to escape."

The Doctor smiled grimly, relishing the way Rose comforted him. "I don't like being hobbled like this!" He grumped. "It's too uncomfortable and it chafes a lot."

A sympathetic Rose caressed his cheek before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss. "Don't worry, we'll soon have that stupid thing off." She said.

But The Doctor sighed, looking defeated. "Rose, we have to find it first and it might take days to locate it. It could be anywhere in the Universe!"

"Or it just could take hours." Rose soothed.

The Doctor just grunted, not really having the same enthusiasm as Rose. "I thought you were keen for me to be stuck in a Chastity Belt?" He questioned rather moodily.

The blonde furrowed her brows and shook her head. "I was only teasing," she replied. "And I'd miss having that rather large cock of yours inside me."

The Doctor grinned, ego well and truly stroked. "Yeah?" He checked.

"Yeah!" Rose replied and helped The Doctor to his feet.

They walked slowly towards the Console Room, and when they reached it Rose hurried over to the Control Panel and fiddled about with the Monitor. She was still somewhat rusty when it came to Gallifreyan language, but she was still learning it and some words were starting to make sense. The same went for letters.

In order to find the travelling market known as 'Chaste' she had to type in the name on the Monitor, then they could set the TARDIS onto an automatic search. Once the TARDIS finds Chaste she'll provide the Co-ordinates, then they'll be zooming towards the travelling Meteoroid.

When The Doctor reached the Console he could see that Rose was struggling, even though she'd been learning. He smiled non-the-less. "Here, let me!" He said to his bond-mate and gently moved her off to the side before rapidly typing on the Monitor's keyboard. Rose watched him very eagerly. "There we go," The Doctor said when he finished his typing. "That's all the search protocols set up. Now all we do is wait."

Suddenly a fresh wave of arousal hit him and The Doctor moaned quietly before leaning on the Console and closing his eyes. He did his best to get himself back under control and stop his Mind from becoming a hazy pleasure driven mess. But then the Chastity Pants began to tease him and he fell to his knees with a louder moan.

Rose called his name but he didn't hear her. He was more concerned with what was going on down below. His testicles were doing their usual irritating itch, but now they were being mildly stimulated with vibration. All on the underside of his penis felt like it was being licked or chewed on. And his entire glans and most of his urethra tickled and prickled as if thousands of tiny little ants were crawling around down there. It was sending him around the bend and making him lose his concentration, his Mind getting all the more hazier.

The Time Lord could feel somebody beside him tugging at his clothes and heard his name being called. He opened his eyes and looked up at Rose.

"Doctor! Are you okay?" She asked. "I've been calling you for ages!"

She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire lives. Her face was flushed and her stunningly deep brown eyes were wide. Her hair was like spun gold, glowing in the light of the Console room. The aroma of her arousal hung in the air around her and it practically caused sparks to fly in his haze filled Mind.

The Doctor sprung to his feet in seconds and stared at Rose, his own brown eyes were just as wide. "I am now!" He replied, his voice sounding husky. He pulled Rose close to him and began to kiss her as if his life depended on it. In turn, Rose reciprocated, kissing him back hungrily. The make-out session got more and more passionate, then Rose found herself being pushed against the jumpseat and almost bent over.

Through their bond, the blonde could sense how out of control The Doctor was. His lust and arousal was so out of control that it had been passed on to her. And even though he was beyond his Time Lord ability for self control, Rose still had it, despite the passion and the lust clouding her Mind. Rose sensed The Doctor's hands moving towards her temples and before he could get them near her head, she caught his wrists in her hands and pushed him away.

"Rose!" He moaned out, his face was unusually deeply flushed and his eyes were at their darkest. He looked truly spaced out as well.

Bouts of arousal from The Doctor kept hitting Rose rather hard and it only made her feel sorry for her bond-mate. She knew what he wanted. Because he couldn't have physical sex for the moment, he needed telepathic sex. "Not here. Somebody could walk in at any moment," Rose told him, wondering if she was getting through to him. "But I do know somewhere private we can go." With that said, Rose teleported them into the room she shared with The Doctor. "Now we can continue." Rose said. The Doctor just grunted in reply and pounced on his bond-mate, where they both tumbled to the bed.

* * *

Hours later and following a curious pull from the TARDIS herself, Jaime walked into an empty Console Room, the fading smell of arousal and lust lingering in the air. Rolling her eyes she ignored the smell and approached the Control Panel. "Ye've found it?" She simply said in a half questioning manner.

The lights flashed and the Console beeped excitedly.

"Okay, hold on!" She checked the details on the Monitor and found that the Meteoroid travelling market was situated in the Ventatix Galaxy, near a colonised Moon of one of the Planets. "Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime exclaimed. "Now we're gettin' somewhere."

After quickly inputting the co-ordinates, she pulled the lever and the TARDIS hurtled through the Vortex to their next destination. The ride was rough and because she was the only one at the Console, Jaime decided to smooth the ride out by pressing on the stabilisers. The rough shaking lessened so the Scots-girl was able to navigate the Console with ease.

It still amazed her that she could do this. Here she was, Jaime MacInarah, living in the Whoniverse and flying The Doctor's TARDIS solo. She grinned as she stretched over to the next Panel to flick some switches that needed adjusting. Two minutes and fifty-six seconds later the TARDIS landed with a thump at their destination. "Och! Tha' was amazin'." Jaime uttered, congratulating herself and the TARDIS for the textbook flight through the Vortex.

She sensed the TARDIS giving her a telepathic hug and chuckled before returning to the Monitor and checking the view outside on the CCTV. They had landed at the right destination and Jaime could see they were in the familiar looking Market Place. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the last time she was there. It had been with Seraphina and a couple of bodyguards for their protection. Not that they needed it…

Xxx

…A sickly pale faced, brown haired Jaime walked hand in hand with the Queen of the Toreiians, Seraphina. Following behind them were four members of the Toreiian Royal Protection team. All four bodyguards had weapons and they kept a constant lookout of their surroundings. As they walked by the stalls in the busy Market Place, Jaime could feel so many waves of fear and apprehension washing off the stall holders and other customers who were busy shopping.

It was like everyone knew who Seraphina was. Her reputation must be known throughout entire Galaxies and it made Jaime grin. They stopped at one particular stall that caught 'Phina's attention. The male took a quick step back but the female stall holder stayed in her place despite fear coming from her as her potential customers scarpered.

Seraphina appeared to be interested in what was on display. That was until she turned her attention to the male, eyes narrowed. "You there, boy!" She barked. "What species are you?"

The male stumbled over his words, panicked at being addressed to by a known Slaver.

"He's Arcadian. We both are." The female stall holder replied to her question.

Seraphina turned her attention to the female stall holder. "Arcadian? Not heard of an Arcadian before." A sly smile appeared on the Queen's face. "Who is he to you?" She further questioned.

"He's my…" The stall holder hesitated a little. "…assistant." She bowed her head as the waves of fear and guilt flowed from her.

Watching the ongoing scene in amusement, Jaime knew the female had lied out of fear of Queen Seraphina. The assistant looked at the female and started blabbering uncontrollably.

"He sounds like a blithering idiot." Seraphina said and her bodyguards giggled. "What do you think, pet?" She asked Jaime's opinion.

"He's more than just an assistant." Young Jaime uttered quiptically.

A wide grin spread on Seraphina's face. She looked at Jaime in a adoring way before looking back at the female stall holder with a scowl. "Would you be willing to sell him to me?" She asked. Waves of shock washed off the stall holder and she stared back at 'Phina with wide eyes, stunned into silence while her assistant continued to stutter at her, shaking his head. "I will not take no for an answer!" The Toreiian warned, which then brought tears to the stall holders eyes.

"Say yes." Young Jaime's voice echoed, causing the female to blink several times.

"Yes!" She repeated in a monotone way and the assistant squawked an exclamation at her.

"Excellent, you chose wisely and you will be payed handsomely." Seraphina said, listening to the soft giggle of her pet as the female reacted by putting her hands over her mouth. "You two," 'Phina acknowledged two of her guards. "Pay the female and take the boy to the transport."

There was the sound of struggling and crying as Young Jaime and Queen Seraphina and her remaining guards continued on to their destination…

Xxx

"Jaime? Jaime!" A voice pulled the Scots-girl from her memories and she opened her eyes, looking up at Rose. She had a faint smell of arousal and sex, but she had quite obviously recently showered. "Did you pilot the TARDIS on your own?" Rose asked her.

Jaime nodded her head. "Aye. The old girl found Chaste and now we're here." Looking around she noticed it was just herself and Rose in the Console Room. Jaime had told the others she had planned to chaperone Rose and The Doctor on Chaste, knowing how dangerous it was. She'd told them not to join her and they'd promised they wouldn't. "Where's The Doctor?" She asked.

"He'll be along shortly. It's taking him so much energy for him to actually gain control of himself again." Rose answered the Scots-girl, then appeared to look thoughtful. "Hold on!" The blonde teleported away in a golden flash, then returned a minute later, holding on to The Doctor, who looked worse for wear.

Despite having had recent telepathic sex, The Time Lord was still a disheveled, aroused, lust filled mess. "We're going to need to find the place that sells those stupid Pants," Rose said. "This isn't doing The Doctor any good."

Jaime frowned at The Doctor's appearance. "Aye, I can see tha'." She muttered, feeling extremely guilty for putting him through such a horrible ordeal. "I've been tae Chaste before so I know where the shop is. Come on." Turning towards the door, Jaime was surprised to find a hover wheelchair placed by the ramp. "Och! I think this is for The Doctor. Thanks Old Girl, protective as ever"

Both Rose and Jaime helped the poor Time Lord into the wheelchair, then they moved towards the doorway.


	10. Chaste Danger

This chapter contains slight sexual activity.

The Ratt creature comes from the novelised adventure 'At Childhood's End', featuring the 13th Doctor and Ace.

* * *

The TARDIS door opened and three of its occupants exited the Time-ship. They had landed in a relatively quiet part of Chaste, near to where the Transporters were situated.

"Which way is it?" Rose asked, looking around with a frown. She didn't like this place. It grated on all of her senses. Jaime was right, there was something off about this place.

"Tha' way." Jaime pointed to the left and they walked off that way, Rose pushing The Doctor's hover-chair.

They didn't notice the shady figure step out of the shadows and follow them at a safe distance.

The Doctor was now fully aware of his surroundings for the moment and his suspicious brown eyes scanned the area. He too could sense this place wasn't good and he needed his wits about him to protect Rose from danger. And at this point he itched to be quick on his feet. He didn't like being static and he was relishing the moment he'd be finally rid of the Chastity Pants and the damn worm.

"How could you even stand this place?" The Time Lord rasped his question.

Jaime glanced at him then shrugged her shoulders. "I dinnae know," she replied. "Perhaps I didnae notice it at the time." Or perhaps she had and just didn't care at the time.

They walked by several open shops in silence, every one of their senses on high alert.

Finally Jaime stopped outside a larger shop that was apparently popular with the females. "Here we are. This is where I remember goin' with Seraphina." Jaime said.

Rose looked up at the sign of the shop. It was called 'Everyday Belts'. It's exterior was dark and intimidating and Rose had no doubt it was the same inside as well. "Right, in we go." She muttered and pushed The Doctor towards the door. It was then that she noticed Jaime hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

The Scots-girl shook her head. "Nah, sorry," she replied, a guilty looking expression on her face. "Last time I was in there the store owner was reluctant tae do business with Torei. So 'Phina made me force her into agreement." Anger washed off The Doctor. "I regret wha' I did," she added quickly. "But she must have been telepathic 'cause she fought really hard against it, it hurt. I'm sure if ye tell her wha' happened she'll help ye out." She looked towards the open door. "She's still bitter and angry. I can feel tha' even from out here." The Doctor and Rose stared at her. "I'll be out here, waitin'." She added.

"Right." Rose uttered and she and The Doctor entered the shop.

For a moment Jaime contemplated staying by the shop, but she needed to locate the Arcadian food stall and find a way to discreetly apologise for what she did the last time she was here. All the stalls were in the same place as the last time she was here, and as she walked down the middle she was still yet to notice the shady figure following behind.

When Jaime finally found the Arcadian food stall she frowned, puzzled. There was someone different working on the stall and it instantly gave her a bad feeling. "Hey!" She called when she approached the stall. "I was here a wee while ago, likely a long while ago, but where did the original stall holder go?" She questioned.

This woman was older than the other female, her dark twirly hair streaked with grey. She had olive coloured skin like the previous stall holder and her boyfriend, but she looked very harried.

When Jaime had asked her the question the sudden waves of anger, sadness and regret washed off the woman. "Poor Tiggy," the woman said with a sigh. "After that visit from those slavers she just went downhill." She shook her head. "Said that she hadn't meant to throw Hill to the wolves and struggled to stop him from being taken."

Jaime's expression turned grim and she felt guilty for what she did. "I'm sorry," she spoke up. "How is she doing?"

The woman scowled. "Tiggy's been trying to find ways to get to Felspoon, so no, she isn't doing very well." Then the woman gave her a hard stare. "Why did you ask?" She questioned, eyes narrowing. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

The Omni shook her head, sensing danger. "Nah, I jus' have one of those faces!" She answered and walked off to the other end of the stalls, to an area that looked dodgier than the previous area.

There were stalls here too, but more of the black market variety. She had been to this area before with Seraphina and it gave her the worst feeling ever…and it was still doing it now. Shuddering, Jaime turned away to leave this area, only to bump into a strange creature. Or maybe they had bumped into her the way they were looking at her. They had the appearance of a humanoid rat and had a dangerous look about it. The Time Lord part of her Mind told her its species was a Ratt. Basically goons for hire or bounty hunters.

"You look very familiar," it growled. "Have I seen you here before?"

That sent off more alarm bells ringing as nobody should even recognise her here. "Uhh, nah. Never been here before!" She answered the Ratt. "Perhaps I jus' have one of those faces!" She went to turn away but the Ratt got in her face again.

"No, you're definitely familiar." It growled again and pulled out a Smart Pad from the inside pocket of its jacket. He showed her an online image of her Wanted Poster. It was still the same but now it had two pictures on it. One from her First body, the second of her current body. But it looked somewhat blurry and nor that easy to recognise.

"Nope!" The Omni denied. "The state of tha' image, tha' could be anyone!" When the hell had her Wanted Poster been updated and where the hell had they gotten her second image from? She needed to get out of here quick. "Not me, sorry!" She turned away but the Ratt had more to say.

"If I'm right, then I know what your weak spot is." It growled, it's voice taking on a gleeful tone. Behind her, the Ratt had pulled out another gadget, this one could emit a very high pitched alarm that no-one else could hear. Unless they were a dog or a person with extra sensitive hearing.

Before he pressed the button, a sudden flash of danger caught her off guard, followed by a series of quick visions. A loud high pitched alarm pierced its way through her ears. The Scots-girl screamed out in pain and fell to her knees, covering her ears in an attempt to block it out.

Unfortunately it was too loud, then it multiplied causing further pain to her sensitive ears. Not only that, but she couldn't fight back with any of her powers. She screwed her watery eyes shut, grimacing painfully and expecting to be arrested or taken away from the Meteoroid market. Which meant she didn't see the recurring chaos from the shady figure when they jumped out of the shadows.

Yelping out, Jaime was surprised when somebody took a hold of her hand and she suddenly found herself running with them, whoever this person was she couldn't sense any danger from them. But the really strange thing about them was that she couldn't feel any of their emotions, she couldn't get a read on them, nor could she see their Timeline. And finally there was the fact they were wearing dark clothing, but because her eyes still watered and blurred her vision she just couldn't tell what they were wearing.

As for the chaos they'd left behind, that was spilling out into the main market place. Black market traders and bounty hunters attempting to search for her.

Finally they were back at the shops and there was a darkened alleyway between 'Everyday Belts' and the shop that appeared to be selling all sorts of fetish apparel. "Och! Bloody hell!" Jaime muttered, looking out of the alleyway at the ensuing chaos being caused by the rampaging bounty hunters trying to find her. "How'd they even know?" She muttered thoughtfully, ears ringing from the attack. No-one should have known about her inability to withstand most silent alarms and silent dog whistles. They shouldn't have known!

"How did they know that you have a Kryptonite?" A Welsh accented voice spoke up behind her.

Jaime turned her attention to the figure clad in dark clothing, her hood up. Even though the alleyway was dark she had pretty good eyesight. And it was pretty hard to see what was underneath that hood. It was too fuzzy to even see anything. And then there was that accent, that voice. She'd heard it before, a long time ago on Kramir-9. "Who the hell are ye?" The Scots-girl questioned, only because she still couldn't get a read on this stranger.

"That would be telling." The stranger said, wishing she could say 'spoilers' just to see the reaction she would get. But that would be giving too much away at this point in time. "As for them knowing your weakness, word gets around, becomes myth or legend, and then they work out how to bring you down."

Jaime stared at the stranger, suddenly feeling extremely worried. "Wha' 'bout tha' Wanted Poster?" She asked. "How do they have both of me on it?" And was it just in this Galaxy? Or had it spread to others?

The stranger smiled grimly under her hood. "That was the relapse you had at The Twist. They got your image from security footage those Foxes had." She explained as Jaime nodded with a grimace. "There's an entire Space Force in that Galaxy designated in hunting you down."

That only left Jaime feeling even more worried. Was she meant to avoid certain Galaxies now? Then another thought hit her and it really did surprise her. "Hold on! How did ye know wha' happened on The Twist?" She questioned. "Jus' who are ye?" Jaime demanded and moved towards the stranger, but suddenly felt the need to stop when she sensed a faint echo from an unconnected bond. "Do I know ye?" The Scots-girl questioned with a frown.

"Maybe, maybe not!" The stranger replied, sounding smug. "I should be going now, but you will be seeing me again. Oh, and the owner in that store needs your help." The stranger disappeared in a flash before Jaime could ask what she meant.

"Damn it!" She muttered in disbelief and shook her head. Didn't they realise that she couldn't go in there because of what she had done the last time she was here?

She looked out of the alleyway to check what was happening in the marketplace. There were still patrols hanging about. And where were The Doctor and Rose? Shouldn't they have been out by now? Feeling extremely worried, Jaime activated her perception filter and stepped out of the dark alleyway, then walked over to the doorway of 'Everyday Belts'. She didn't want to go inside but it was an emergency now because a bunch of nefarious people knew what both of her looked like.

Letting out a groan, The Omni stepped into the shop and hoped to lower the perception filter. What she didn't expect to find in there was the Ratt bounty hunter bothering the shop owner. And she was terrified because he was showing her the Wanted Poster and he was being very rude about it.

Moving quietly towards the bounty hunter, Jaime got as close as she could before lowering her perception filter. "Oi, you!" She called out and the Ratt whirled around to face her. With all her might and using her super-strength, The Scots-girl wound back before giving the Ratt a right hook. He flew backwards and smashed against the wall before slumping to the floor, outcold.

Surprise and fear washed off the shop owner as she stared at the unconscious rat creature to the naturally pale skinned female. It seemed she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Are ye okay?" Jaime asked the woman.

The question went ignored as the shop owner continued to stare at Jaime nervously. "Are you her?" The woman asked. "Are you The Fire-Bird?"

A grim expression appeared on Jaime's face and she put her hands in her pockets. She didn't think it was wise to lie. "I could lie tae ye and tell ye tha' it's a case of mistaken identity," she started. "But I cannae tell ye tha' 'cause tha' is me. I was The Fire-Bird."

The shop owner's reaction was immediate. The woman quickly reached behind the counter and pulled out a vicious looking weapon that Jaime knew would obliterate more than just herself. "Stay away!" The woman growled. "You stay the hell away from me!"

Jaime sighed. She couldn't really blame her for having such a strong reaction like that. "I dinnae want tae hurt ye again," she told the woman. "I'm sorry for wha' I did tae ye the last time I came here, honestly I am!" The woman seemed to frown, yet remained suspicious. "I wasnae in my right Mind and…tha' woman I was with wasnae exactly helpful," she took her hands from her pockets and paced. "She jus' enabled me tae be as bad as her, makin' me hurt so many good people."

The woman watched Jaime rant, still holding her weapon at the younger female. Everything she was saying gave her a sense of truth. This girl was truly apologetic for what she did and apparently for a lot of other things too. "I believe you," the woman spoke but didn't lower her weapon. "I believe you want as much redemption as you can for your actions. But a mass murdering criminal like you, you're going to need a lot of it." Jaime had stopped pacing and was staring at the shop owner. "That still doesn't mean I trust you. One day you will face swift justice for what you have done."

Jaime nodded faintly.

"Why do you look different? Are you some sort of shifter?" The woman now questioned.

"Aye, somethin' like tha'." The Scots-girl muttered back in reply.

"Why are you even here?" Was the woman's next question.

Jaime perked up. "A couple of friends came in earlier, I was wonderin' how it went and if they're still here?" She asked.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Yes, saw what those witches had done to my prototype. Though this one was a poor copy of my original creation. Not only that but it's been mutated almost beyond recognition." She shook her head in disgust. "As for your friends, they'll still be in the back. Apparently the male needed quite a lot of help."

With the weapon still pointed at her, Jaime walked over to the door that led into the back and opened it before taking a step into the next room. But she immediately halted at what she saw, her dark eyes widening. Rose and The Doctor were practically naked from the waist down, the rest of their clothes looking messy.

Rose, who was full Bad Wolf and glowing like mad, was on top of The Doctor. They were doing it on top of a table and neither of them had even noticed her they were making so much noise.

Turning tail, the Scots-girl ran out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it. She couldn't believe she had walked in on her adoptive parents having sex! "Uhh…I..I think I'll give them a wee more bit of time." She uttered, completely red faced.

The shop owner just smirked and went about her business.


	11. A Cat Called Roscoe

J.D paced his way around the Console, looking extremely worried as he waited for the return of his bond-mate, brother and Rose. Earlier he'd sensed Jaime's pain over something before it was quickly blocked off. But he'd already figured out it was some sort of alarm, yet because she had warned him not to follow them if there was any danger, he remained in the TARDIS. So now here he was, feeling worried as he paced the Console Room.

Alexia, along with Sparky, was sat on the jumpseat, watching him. She was just as worried, but mostly for her daughter. The very idea of her, The Doctor and Rose hanging around a dodgy market didn't sit well with her, but it had to be done in order to free The Doctor from his predicament. "Are you sure she's okay?" She questioned the Half-Time Lord.

"Yep!" He replied, popping the 'p' as he stopped in front of the Monitor and glared at it.

Alexia could see that it was switched to the outside camera, showing what was going on in the area the TARDIS was parked.

"Says she's waiting for The Doctor and Rose." He added.

Alexia nodded thoughtfully. "And what was it that happened earlier?" She asked now.

"It was an alarm, high pitched maybe, or silent," J.D answered her. "Like a dog whistle. Jaime can't cope with them. They hurt her ears."

Alexia thought back to the times her young daughter had complained of an earache and wondered if it could have been alarms and dog whistles upsetting her. But then she remembered the Space Force on The Twist who were specifically created to capture her daughter. Hadn't they mentioned something about a disabling alarm? "Hold on! Does that mean somebody or something purposely tried to hurt Jaime?" She asked.

A frown appeared on J.D's face and he looked up from the monitor at Alexia, a look of realisation on his face. Suddenly there was a flash of gold and Rose, The Doctor and Jaime teleported straight into the TARDIS.

Alexia saw that Rose had a golden glow about her, especially her eyes. "Oh my…" She scooted off the jumpseat while Sparky squeaked in fright and hid under the console. "Is that the actual Bad Wolf?" The woman asked, feeling an excited chill run through her. She didn't notice J.D hurry around the Console and pull Jaime into a firm hug.

Bad Wolf turned her gaze on Alexia and smirked. "The Author," she said in an otherworldly way and it gave Alexia another chill down her spine. "Be aware of Mirror-men with persuasive words in their heads."

Alexia shuddered. "What? What does that mean?" She queried. But she didn't get an answer because the gold aura around Rose faded as Bad Wolf was locked away.

The Doctor held Rose in case she fainted, but she appeared to be fine. She grinned up at The Doctor before kissing him.

Sighing, Alexia shook her head. "Why did she warn me about mirror-men?" She asked. "What did that even mean?"

"Tha's Bad Wolf for ye, ma'. She likes tae show off. She was tellin' ye to avoid parallel versions of people we've seen in certain universes."

Frowning and putting her hands on her hips, Alexia looked at Jaime. "A warning? Just what or who exactly would want to persuade me to go with them?" Unfortunately she didn't get an answer to this. It was clearly something meant to happen in her future. "Oh, never mind," she muttered with a shake of her head and turned her attention to the Time Lord. "How are you feeling, Doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned as he continued to hold Rose in her arms. "I'm feeling right as rain again with a clear head." He replied happily.

"Oh, good. I suppose now is the right time to tell you then." Alexia said.

The Doctor frowned, puzzled. "Tell me what?" He asked.

"There's a stowaway on board." J.D explained to his brother.

The Doctor was so shocked he let go of Rose. "A stowaway?" He seemed to question, confused as to why he hadn't known about it until now. He should have known about it. The Doctor looked over at the Console. "How come you never let me know, Old Girl?" He asked. He sensed a wave of sheepishness from his Time Machine. "Fine," he sighed. "Who is this stowaway?" He asked.

"It's called Roscoe," Alexia was the one to answer the Time Lord. "And it's a cat."

The Doctor groaned and scrubbed his face with both of his hands. Could this situation get any worse?

"And his kittens!" J.D added gleefully, watching his brother for a reaction.

"What?" The Doctor squawked. Yes, apparently it could! Why did it have to be a cat?

"Wait a minute!" Rose spoke up. "Did you say 'he'?" She checked. "Where did the kittens come from?" She then enquired.

* * *

It had been explained to The Doctor, Rose and Jaime that Roscoe was a hermaphrodite with the ability to give birth to kittens. The cat and kittens in question had been moved from the strange looking Time Crystal Console Room to the more homely feeling library. They were now laying in a special kitten box in a designated area of the library with a lot of warmth coming from a safety fire.

As soon as Rose saw them she went gaga over the kittens, making silly little noises. The Doctor grimaced though, still not too keen to have them aboard the TARDIS. "Awww, look at them, they're so cute!" Rose said, giving each little kitten her attention. "Don't you think so, Doctor?" She looked over at her bond-mate with a teasing grin.

The Doctor just grunted, a look on his face as if he'd smelt something bad.

Curious, Jaime knelt down close to Rose and stroked the furry head of the cat known as Roscoe. They purred happily, content as their kittens fed.

"And this must be their mother? Father?" Rose seemed to question.

The cat looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Well it's hardly going to be anyone else here!" They replied with sass.

Jaime laughed at their attitude until she registered waves of shock from Rose and The Doctor, then watched as the wide-eyed blonde scooted backwards. Even The Doctor was staring in wide-eyed shock. "Rose? Wha's gotten into ye?" She questioned.

"That cat just spoke!" Rose uttered. She gained her feet and stood next to The Doctor. "Cats don't normally speak like that, do they Doctor?" She queried, looking up at the Time Lord with a furrowed brow.

"Depends where they come from!" The Doctor replied, still staring at the hermaphrodite cat. A cat that spoke perfect English. Now that was intriguing.

Amazed, Jaime turned her attention back to Roscoe. "Woah! Are ye really speakin' English right now?" She questioned the cat.

Roscoe regarded her with an 'are you serious right now' expression. Jaime smiled at this. "I've the ability tae speak tae animals, so I wouldnae know the difference." She explained.

A wave of realisation washed off the cat. "Oh! Are you related to the brown furred anthropoid female with the strange accent?" Roscoe asked.

"Aye!" Jaime nodded her head. "She's my ma'." The Scots-girl looked over at her mother with a hint of a grin before turning her attention back to Roscoe, remembering Rose's question to The Doctor. "Wha' planet did ye come from?" Jaime questioned them.

"Earth," the cat answered her question. "Definitely Earth."

That answer didn't satisfy The Doctor though. "But there's never been anything like talking hermaphrodite cats on Earth," The Doctor interrupted, approaching and crouching near the cat. "Not in the past and neither in the future."

Jaime smirked and chuckled when it came to her, while The Doctor looked over at her when he sensed her mirth. "What? What is it?" He asked his daughter.

"Ye're never goin' tae believe it. Jus' sounds so ridiculous. But it is true, very true. Be patient."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Scots-girl before turning his attention back to Roscoe. "Well? There must be an explanation for this!" The cat was giving him such a wary expression that it gave the Time Lord a spine shivering eerie feeling. It just didn't look right on a cat. He turned his gaze on the little kittens that were sleeping or mewling. They were either calico or and white or mixed shades, but there was one that caught his attention. This one was fully ginger and somewhat bigger than its siblings. He felt there was something odd about it. "Why is that ginger kitten bigger than the others?" The Doctor questioned.

"Her name is Lenna," Alexia spoke up. "And she used to be black and white."

Both The Doctor and Jaime looked over at Alexia once she said this. Shock and suspicion washed off The Doctor. "What do you mean 'used to be black and white'?" He asked, though he felt he knew what the answer was going to be.

"She regenerated…"

The Doctor sprung to his feet and turned to Alexia. "No, that's completely impossible!" He said with a shake of his head. "Cats like this shouldn't be regenerating. They don't have literal nine lives." His eyes wide he took a couple of steps towards Alexia, but was halted by his brother. "How sure are you this happened?" The Time Lord asked the woman.

An exasperated expression appeared on Alexia's face. "I'm very sure it happened, Doctor," she argued back. "I saw it actually happen with my own two eyes."

The Doctor still couldn't believe what he was hearing, while Jaime frowned thoughtfully. "Then explain to me what you saw," he said to Alexia in a very calm manner it made everyone in the room suddenly tense. "Because no ordinary Earth cat should actually have the ability to regenerate."

Alexia went to answer his question but was interrupted by Jaime. "Ma', your Watch!" She said.

A puzzled frown on her face, Alexia looked over at her daughter. "Sorry, what about it?" She asked.

"It'll have recorded wha' ye've seen," Jaime replied. "All ye have tae do is press 110."

Still with a frown on her face, Alexia pressed on the numbers of the number pad of her Watch. A HoloScreen popped out and hovered in the air above them, showing what happened with the kitten. Alexia stared at the HoloScreen, noticing something odd about it. "Hold on! This thing is from my point of view!" She exclaimed but didn't get an answer. She wondered how that was even possible. Then she wondered if maybe she should take it off if it was doing things like this.

*Dinnae take it off!* Her daughter's voice spoke up in her Mind and she once again looked over at Jaime, who was looking back at her. *It's the only way I'm able tae telepathically communicate with ye if needed.* Okay, fair enough! Alexia thought to herself, yet wondered if she could communicate in the same way, though reluctant to try it herself. *Aye, ye can. It amplifies your animal based telepathy so we can talk. I wasnae sure if I should tell ye 'cause he like your privacy so much!*

Alexia smiled and nodded her understanding.

On the HoloScreen the small black and white kitten was glowing with regeneration energy. It burst into orangey-gold fire, brightening the screen. Then once the energy died down there was a ginger cat lying in its place. The footage ended with the HoloScreen turning off.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "The kitten actually regenerated," he more or less muttered to himself. "And it shouldn't even be possible." He turned his attention to Alexia and J.D. "How did this even happen?" He asked, before looking over at Roscoe and their kittens. Without even thinking, The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver from his inside pocket and approached the cat, Screwdriver pointed at them.

Roscoe thought it was a weapon and hissed angrily, claws showing. That was until a buzzing noise was heard and nothing sinister happened. Well, apart from the kittens being disturbed by the noise. "Do you Mind!" Roscoe said rather haughtily.

The Doctor ignored them and checked the results on the Sonic. "Artron energy, Regeneration energy and dimensional energy with a little hint of Void stuff. This cat came from an alternate Universe!" The Doctor stated.

Jaime sighed when The Doctor made a mention of dimensional energy. It had obviously come from a Dimensional Portal, which it meant it was her fault the cat had ended up in another universe and gained the ability to talk and Regenerate.

"Yep!" J.D spoke up. "And landed on Gallifrey via the Untempered Schism."

Hearing this, The Doctor turned his attention to the Half-Time Lord, his eyes wide, shock washing off him. "What?!" He uttered, amazed but wary.

He looked at Roscoe and their kittens in a new light. "It's not surprising this happened," he said to the cat. "The Untempered Schism is a powerful part of the Vortex which is basically a gap in the fabric of Reality. To be able to survive travelling through that and come out relatively unscathed is nothing short of miraculous!" The Doctor congratulated, noticing the cat was giving him a distrustful frown. It was typically how he felt about the cat to be honest. "But that doesn't mean we won't keep checking up on you. Who knows what other anomalies you'll manifest." He warned.

"Does that include telepathy?" Alexia queried.

The Doctor gave her a glance and rubbed the back of his neck out of exasperation. "Blimey!" He muttered. A telepathic hermaphrodite talking cat with regenerating kittens. "I suppose so, yes. They can stay in here just as long as they keep out of the Console Room. I don't want cats getting in places they shouldn't."

With a shake of his head, The Doctor turned and walked out of the library, leaving Rose, J.D, Alexia and Jaime with the kittens and cat.

"I take it he's not fond of cats?" Roscoe queried, sitting up while the kittens complained over the disturbance.

"Oh, it's nothing," Alexia said, joining her daughter and sitting by the cat box. "He had a run in with some cat nuns."

Roscoe narrowed their eyes. "That doesn't sound like nothing." They said.

"They were growing bodies, giving them every disease in order to treat the sick." J.D said, sitting down next to Jaime and putting his arm around her shoulders. The Scots-girl happily leaned into him.

"That sounds awful!" Roscoe exclaimed.

"It was, but we stopped them." J.D said.

"Well more like you and Cassandra." Rose said, kneeling down next to Alexia. "She gave me a hell of a headache once she left my head."

A wave of intrigue washed off the cat. "This gets more intriguing by the minute," they said. "What else happened?"

Alexia chuckled at the cat's curious nature kicking in. "Aye, we'll tell you about all our adventures if you want," she offered. "But first I want to know if you've figured out what the rest of the kittens will be called."

Roscoe sighed and appeared to shake their head, though Rose couldn't really tell with a cat. "Not yet, but I'll let you know once I've decided." They said.


	12. Friends Will Be Friends

A lot of research went into this chapter. i didnt realise Queen performed on Saturday as well as Friday until halfway into writing this when i noticed different dates on the YT clips i was watching. So the show in this chapter theyre watching is a strange mix of both performances.

Ziadex doesnt exist, obviously. The name is made up from two different drug names.

* * *

"Where are we goin'?" A curious Jaime questioned her bond-mate as they walked along the corridor one evening. It was a couple days, possibly a week, after the trouble on Felspoon and the mood aboard the TARDIS hadn't been at its best. Especially when it came to the Fortnightly calls from Jaime's grandparents.

It had gotten to the point that the only people calling Rose's Super Duper phone was Mr and Mrs MacInarah. So she gave the phone to Alexia, knowing that she would never get a call from her own parents. That just soured the mood even further and the only thing that got people smiling was when they babysat Roscoe and the kittens.

"I just thought we might go somewhere more uplifting, take your Mind off recent events." J.D answered Jaime's question. The Scots-girl narrowed her eyes at the Half-Time Lord. "Maybe a concert or some sort of musical event."

They reached the Console Room and approached the Console.

"Think of it as a birthday treat." J.D added.

Surprised, Jaime let out a huff of laughter. "Wha'?" It isnae even my birthday," she replied. "At this point I wouldnae even know when it was. Or wha' my age is!"

J.D fiddled with the Console, setting it up for a current destination. "Depends how you see it!" He said. "You could be 126 years old, 26 years old from the perspective of your old universe or 19 years old."

The Scots-girl shook her head as she sat down on the jumpseat. "I'm 126 years old," Jaime told her bond-mate. "And I was born on June 20th 1996. It's jus' when it comes tae travellin' in a Time Machine a birthday practically becomes irrelevant."

J.D glanced at Jaime with a raised brow. "Oh, nonsense!" He uttered and pulled the monitor towards him. "Birthdays shouldn't be ignored."

He heard Jaime let out another bout of laughter. "Wha' 'bout yer own age and birthday?" She inquired. "It's jus' as complicated as mine."

The Half-Time Lord ignored her jibe as he continued to search for a destination. Whether or not he marked his birthdays didn't really matter to him. All he cared about was keeping Jaime happy.

Sighing, the Scots-girl got up off the jumpseat and moved to stand closer to J.D, putting an arm around his back. "So where d'ye suggest then?" She asked, giving him a teasing look.

J.D grinned and pointed at the monitor. "How about there?" He suggested.

Looking at the screen, Jaime saw that he'd come up with a performance from Queen. At Wembley Stadium in 1986 on July 17th. 'Och, Queen. The band tha' everyone seemed tae love or had a favourite song.'

In fact she had her own obscure favourites that never got any airtime or was barely listened too. "Aye, go on then." Jaime agreed with a big smile.

"Wizard!" J.D uttered and put in the co-ordinates for Wembley Stadium in 1986, an hour and a half before the concert. "Think of it as an early birthday present." He insisted. Once he had the destination set, the Half-Time Lord pulled the lever and the TARDIS zoomed through the Vortex.

Jaime helped him pilot the TARDIS, knowing which buttons to press and switches to flick. The entire flight was a smooth ride, apart from a few bumps as they navigated the Vortex. A short time later the TARDIS landed with a thud and the two Time Travellers took a step back from the Console. Looking over at the closed door, Jaime felt excitement bubble up inside her. Out there was old Wembley Stadium and a live performance by Queen.

"C'mon, allons-y. We've got plenty of time to hang about backstage before the performance." J.D said as he put his coat on.

"Fan-dabby-dozy!" Jaime uttered. She took a hold of his hand before they both exited the TARDIS.

* * *

Once they stepped out of the TARDIS, Jaime took a look around at their surroundings. It appeared they had parked in the basement area of the Stadium in between some discarded bits and bobs from the previous year's Live Aid Concert. The Scots-girl was on alert within moments, sensing something was off, yet her danger senses remained on low alert. Whatever it was it had happened ages ago.

"You can sense it too?" J.D questioned his bond-mate. "It's just residual energy. Though its hung around for almost an entire year." The Half-Time Lord frowned, puzzled. "This is odd," he muttered. "I came here before…well technically it was The Doctor and Rose…to the Live Aid Concert. We watched the entire thing, but I don't remember coming across anything troublesome." The Half-Time Lord continued to frown at the Live Aid stuff that had been carelessly discarded.

Jaime watched him. She could feel and sense that this was bothering him immensely. "Wha'? Trouble and neither of ye noticed it? Tha's got tae be a first!" She teased.

J.D grinned. "Well…." He stretched out. "We did arrive five minutes late before the start. Even met some of the bands backstage after their sets." He frowned even more, unsure why he had memories of people he didn't remember meeting.

Jaime sighed and took his hand. "C'mon, we'll work it out later," she said to him as they walked along the corridor of the basement. "Need tae find a way out of here."

It didn't take them long to find a door that got them out of the basement, except it was locked. Jaime suggested using Telekinesis to walk through the door, but J.D shook his head and used his Sonic Screwdriver instead, blowing the lock on the door in order to open it.

They stepped out onto the concourse to find it almost devoid of life. Though that was to be expected when the show didn't start for an hour and a half. However, there were Stadium workers flitting about and doing their jobs.

"Come on, this way," J.D spoke, walking off to the right with Jaime following along. "I know where they'll be."

"So would I if I stretched my Mind out!" The Scots-girl quipped. She grinned when she heard J.D chuckling.

When they got close enough to their destination they were stopped by a security guard. "Hey, how did you two get in here?" He demanded rather angrily. "Doors don't open for another twenty minutes yet."

Jaime gave the security guard a once over. He was big, a tough looking fella, yet his Mind told her he was more like a soft cuddly bear. Manipulating him into walking away woukd be easy.

J.D took a quick glance at her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Psychic Paper. "We're here to interview Queen." He said.

The security guard frowned at the I.D, giving it a good hard look. It read: Omni Entertainment – Jaime Mac and J.D Storm. He soon let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "At least you aren't the paps!" The fella muttered bitterly. "This way."

Wondering what the Psychic Paper had said to get an odd comment like that, the two Time Travellers took a quick look at it. The Half-Time Lord's brows raised at the use of a different surname for him. That had never happened before.

*Perhaps it's a pseudonym?* Jaime thought to him as they followed the security guard to the backstage area.

*Maybe.* J.D thought back as he placed his Psychic Paper back into his pocket. Perhaps she did have a point. After all, her own surname had been shortened to the first three letters.

The backstage area of Wembley Stadium looked well and truly busy. Electrical equipment was all over the place, making Jaime's skin tingle pleasantly, while Roadies could be heard sound checking the microphones on the stage.

They finally stopped at a door and were told to wait as the security guard walked into the room.

J.D leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "We're you really going to force Mind Control on that security guard if he didn't let us pass?" He queried to his bond-mate. He only asked because some of the things she did were still a tad questionable. She'd often tried to hide it when she'd get upset, but it would sometimes bleed through their connection.

"Maybe." Jaime answered back thoughtfully. "I would have if he'd been unhelpful." She added.

The Half-Time Lord smiled grimly. "Well thankfully it's why we have the Psychic Paper," he said. "So that we don't get caught up in unfortunate skirmishes."

Jaime looked up at him with a hint of a smile. "Aye, of course!" She replied. "I jus' thought I'd use it if it was needed, tha's all."

J.D nodded his head, happy enough with the answer he was given. They watched as Rick Parfitt and Francis Rossi from Status Quo walked past them, chatting to one of their Roadies about something. Rossi gave the Time Travelling duo a strange look before returning to the conversation.

The security guard came back out of the dressing room and gave the duo a look of suspicion. "Queen are ready to see you." He told them. He strode away, getting back to his own work.

With an excited grin, Jaime held an equally excited J.D's hand and approached the dressing room door, pushing it open. The duo walked into the room where Queen were waiting. The Scots-girl looked around the room, truly fascinated in what she was seeing.

Brian May was sat in one corner fiddling with his guitar. His brown frizzy hair was so wild and big it could have its own post code. Roger Taylor and John Deacon were busy chatting away. Meanwhile Freddie Mercury was sat at the dressing table, preening in the mirror. Well, at least he was until Jaime and J.D walked in.

J.D decided to speak up. "Hello, I'm…"

"J.D and Jaime." Freddie interrupted, getting to his feet, approaching them. "I thought it might be you two."

Dumbfounded, the Time Travelling duo stood staring at the frontman.

Jaime couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Freddie Mercury knew her by name, somehow. It actually quite excited her, plus she could feel J.D's happiness at being recognised wash off him in waves.

"We recognised the name of the publicity magazine from when you visited us last year at Live Aid after our set." Brian explained and Jaime's excited attitude was punctured like a balloon. J.D frowned, thinking. Well, that might explain why he had new memories of said event, yet it was still a little fuzzy. "You told us not to ask you anything personal if we were to see you again." Brian added.

The Half-Time Lord nodded his understanding. So it was a paradox then!

Jaime was back to her excited self. "Well in tha' case it's great tae meet ye again." She spoke to the four men and immediately felt waves of confusion washing off them. Why did they feel the need to be confused? It left her feeling very intrigued. And why had their older selves been reluctant about knowing their personal history? Before J.D could even stop her, Jaime reached out towards Freddie and took a hold of his hand as if to give the frontman a firm handshake.

Within a few mere seconds flashes of images of their future came to Jaime, and then to J.D via their TARDIS-like connection. It was obvious from Feddie's point of view because she saw herself and her bond-mate standing opposite. They both looked a tad older than they currently were. But what caught her attention was the three year old child her older self was holding in her arms. Her shoulderlength brown hair was an unruly mess, just like her father's. Her brown eyes were at their darkest and her skin was naturally pale, highlighting the freckles on her face.

For some reason Jaime felt she had seen that face before, only older. Then before the vision ended the little girl smiled and waved, surprising older Jaime.

Letting go of Freddie's hand, the Scots-girl quickly glanced at her bond-mate with a grin. J.D looked well and truly stunned.

"It's so great tae meet ye again!? Jaime said once her attention was back on the band. "Cannae wait for the performance." She felt an arm go around her shoulders as J.D stepped closer to her, practically snuggling her. She could also sense his happiness after they'd seen their daughter in her vision.

* * *

It was madness, complete and utter madness. Queen already knew everything about them. How they were Time Travellers, how they were both Hybrid Time Lord/Humans, how she had the ability to manipulate Psionics. And they seemed completely fine about meeting aliens for the second time.

In turn, the members of Queen each revealed something about themselves to them as if they were in an actual interview. Before he became famous as Queen's guitarist, Brian May had been studying to become an Astrophysicist, but had to drop it when the band became popular. May said he'd always been curious about Space and Beyond, even asking the two Time Travellers what it was like to travel in Time and Space. Jaime got the obvious hint that he wanted an adventure on the TARDIS.

J.D gave May the answer he wanted. "It's amazing, it's wonderful. We can go anywhen, anywhere we like. Backwards, forwards or even to other planets." The Half-Time Lord explained.

Jaime could feel waves and waves of fascination washing off Brian May. "And we can do anythin' we like… Just as long as we abide by the Laws of Time." She added.

May gasped at that. "There really are actual Laws for Time Travel?" He questioned. "Like no stepping on butterflies or becoming your own parent or grandparent?"

J.D shook his head and Jaime laughed at Brian May's ridiculous idea of the Laws of Time.

"No, actually. It's more like not getting involved in Fixed Points in Time or No Saving Somebody Who's Already Been Dead For Years." J.D explained to the guitarist.

Curiosity washed off May. "Why?" He asked. "Why can't you keep somebody from dying? And what happens if you do?"

The Scots-girl could tell he was genuinely curious. "End of the World," Jaime simply said. "The entire universe."

"Reapers coming out of the Vortex to fix a wound in Time." J.D added, chuckling seconds later when Brian May's eyes widened comically.

When the Time Travelling duo spoke to John Deacon they didn't think they'd get much out of him. J.D knew how much of a personal person Deacon could be. He was a shy type, and after Freddie's death in 1991 that seemed to get much worse. It had greatly upset him. But much to their surprise Deacon revealed to them that he'd studied electronics. He could fix anything electronic or could build an Amp from scratch.

Jaime grinned at this and nodded her interest. When she had an urge, she felt the need to take something apart or build a gadget from scratch, oftentimes she'd just ignore it and do something else to take her Mind off it.

Then there was Roger Taylor, the band's drummer. He was also a vocalist. He had a keen interest in biology and studied it. He even had a BSC in it. Apparently he'd originally studied Dentistry but gotten bored with it. So changed it to biology.

And finally there was Freddie Mercury, the lead vocalist for Queen. Born in Zanzibar, which was now Tanzania, he grew up in both India and Zanzibar, until he and his family fled a revolution in 1964. He pitched up in England and that's when The Queen Experience began. Not only was Freddie the lead vocalist, but he could play the piano really well. If there was a piano in the Dressing Room he'd certainly be showing off right now. Then the discussion turned to Freddie's love of cats. He had ten of them and showed the Time Travelling duo the pictures he had taken of them all.

Ten minutes before the start of the show, Jaime and J.D were ushered out of the Dressing Room with V.I.P passes. Now they could go anywhere they liked without being hassled by security guards.

"You know what's interesting about Freddie Mercury's cats." J.D spoke up as they walked hand in hand to the area of the Stadium that was for V.I.P's.

"Wha's tha'?" The Scots-girl asked in a rather cheery way.

"He adored them so much," J.D continued. "And there was one he really loved that he decided to immortalise her into a song."

Jaime grinned at this. She was well aware of that little fact, she just couldn't remember the name of the song.

"It was 'Delilah', J.D told her, picking up on her thoughts. "He wrote it because he thought she was the most special out of all his other cats."

Jaime nodded thoughtfully. Yes, that was right and she had yet to listen to it when she got the chance.

"And you know what else is interesting about Freddie's cats?" The Half-Time Lord continued to ponder.

Jaime looked up at him when she felt waves of curious realisation wash him. "Aye, wha' now?" She asked.

"Well," he said, running a hand through his hair. "He just told us about his TEN cats, it's well known he had ELEVEN."

"Maybe he gets another cat at some point." Jaime suggested.

"Delilah was a Calico." J.D added.

"Right, okay." Jaime said with a frown. There was definitely something on his Mind.

"Did you happen to notice that one of the kittens is a Calico?" J.D questioned his bond-mate.

"Aye," Jaime muttered. She did, as a matter of fact, along with the mini Tiger kitten. But why was the little Calico on his Mind so much? Then it hit her and she stopped walking with a gasp.

J.D stopped too, a little knowing grin on his face.

"No! No way!" The Scots-girl uttered. "Surely we just dinnae give Freddie Mercury an actual regeneratin' kitten?"

J.D nodded when she got it. "Yes, that could well be a possibility," he replied. "And why not? The members of Queen seemed to know a hell of a lot about us despite just meeting them first time!"

Jaime sighed and shook her head. He did have a point there. But it really depended on what Roscoe named their Calico coloured kitten. "Okay, I dinnae like the idea tha' we could give a powerful kitten away to a human who happens tae be Freddie Mercury. But if it has tae happen, it has tae happen!" She said and took a step towards J.D with a big smile. "Now, c'mon, before we miss the beginning of the show."

They hurried through the concourse in order to get into the main stadium.

* * *

The Time Travelling duo were halfway through the show and they were enjoying it immensely. The Queen Wembley Stadium leg of the 'Magic Tour' 1986 started with the three warm up bands performing first. These being INXS, The Alarm and Status Quo. Then finally there was the main event of Queen, which got the large capacity stadium crowd very excited.

Freddie practically bounced onto the stage like an excitable Tigger, followed by his bandmates who waved their greeting to the crowd. The first song in the set that was performed was 'One Vision', followed by 'Tie Your Mother Down', then by 'In The Lap of The Gods'. By the time they got to 'I Want To Break Free' the duo, along with the large crowd were singing along.

Now Freddie was on stage, singing solo with Bryan May playing guitar. The song was called 'Love of My Life' and Jaime really found it quite beautiful. Apparently it was dedicated to someone Freddie once loved and now it was quickly becoming a new favourite.

Perched on top of J.D's shoulders, Jaime leaned her arms on his head and listened to the lyrics sung by Freddie and the crowd. She decided to lower her shields to feel the full emotion of the crowd. She was hit at full blast of intense waves of various emotions that she let out a shocked gasp.

Meanwhile, J.D grunted and swayed a little before raising his mental shields to its highest. He'd sensed that through their TARDIS-like connection. Feeling wave after wave of so many emotions, the Scots-girl closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She could feel waves of contentedness from Freddie Mercury as he sang, yet underneath all that there was an underlining hint of worry, like he had something on his Mind.

When Brian May took up his part of the song, playing his guitar, Jaime felt his love for the fans and his happiness as he strummed away. As for the 70,000 plus crowd there was a mix of euphoria, excitement, sadness, angst, melancholy and the dominating happiness of watching Queen perform. It was a whole maelstrom of emotions and fifty-three seconds is all she could take before it got too much.

Jaime quickly brought her shields back up and sent an apology to J.D through their connection. The Half-Time Lord sent waves of love back at her that it made Jaime smile and she kissed the top of his head. The crowd cheered after Freddie sang the last of the lyrics for 'Love of My Life'. Jaime felt she had to join in and clapped and whooped for such a heart rending song.

But then the next song was just as sad as the last. Brian May's guitar strumming suddenly went from 'Love of My Life' straight into 'Is This The World We Created'. She had never heard of this song before, and judging from the waves of confusion from J.D, he hadn't either.

But as she listened to the lyrics Freddie was singing she realised it was a song about the surrounding environment, and what was happening in the world. There wasn't a sound from the crowd either. They were all listening raptly to the words Freddie was singing. And it amazed her. He had the entire crowd's attention on him and he was loving it as he sang away. It made Jaime's smile turn into a massive grin.

A few songs later and it was everyone's favourite, 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. It had also started to rain at some point, but that was okay, because Jaime threw up a wide range telekinetic force field over the entire stadium. After all, why should everyone suffer being rained on as they enjoyed watching their favourite band perform.

Even if it did mean causing a tiny shift in the Timeline, both Hybrids shivering when they felt it. In her Mind's eye, Jaime could see some type of report on how it rained across London, yet it was bone dry over Wembley Stadium. It was soon dubbed 'The Wembley Magic Miracle' by supernatural/paranormal researchers.

The Time Travelling Duo sang their way through several more songs with the crowd, then came another of Jaime's favourites. 'Radio Ga Ga'. Jaime felt the first few lines at the beginning of the song rung true with her, except she wasn't a teenager at the time and she often took apart the radio instead of listening to it. She smiled happily when she felt and sensed J.D chuckling at her thoughts.

The good songs kept coming as the band started to play 'We Will Rock You'. Throughout the evening Freddie had gone through several costume changes. At the start of the show he had worn a yellow jacket over a white t-shirt with white trousers. This was followed by a patterned t-shirt, followed by no t-shirt. Now as he ran back onto the stage he wore a white and red jacket with white and red trousers and a flowing cape.

Feeling an urge, the Scots-girl jumped down on to the ground next to J.D and stomped in time to the instruments. She was happy she could be able to do that now that she wore her anti-grav trainers. They both sang along with the crowd as loud as they could, enjoying the atmosphere and grinning away. Straight after 'We Will Rick You' came 'Friends Will Be Friends', which Jaime thought was the absolute best and perfectly described the four members of the band.

"…Right 'til the end." Jaime, J.D and the 70,000+ crowd all sang as one to the end of the song.

At this point, Jaime was snuggled so closely into J.D she felt quite content. Especially with his arm around her waist. The final song of the late evening was 'We Are The Champions' and every member of the crowd swayed and sung along with Freddie. They even cheered when the singer thanked all his fans mid song. A perfectly content Jaime smiled as she recalled that this song was often used in football victories.

The final song of the night to play was 'God Save The Queen'. Very few people sang along to it and it was just the band larking about on stage. Freddie flamboyantly wore a crown and a robe as the band thanked the fans for coming before exiting off the stage. And that was the end of the show.

* * *

J.D and Jaime were currently stuck with the rest of the crowds on the concourse. All the Queen fans were leaving the stadium, but the duo didn't want to leave just yet, or at least Jaime didn't want to leave as she wanted to personally thank the band for such a good show. But it was hard going with all these people going one way. There were waves and waves of various happy emotions washing off them as they chatted to girl friends, boy friends or family members about the show.

However, J.D wasn't as eager as Jaime was. "I don't know. What if they just want to cool off?" He said to his bond-mate. "They probably wouldn't want you fangirling all over them!"

"Excuse me?!" Jaime exclaimed, glaring at the Half-Time Lord. "I dinnae 'fan girl'!" She was not that type of fan.

J.D smiled apologetically, knowing he would be in serious trouble with her later.

"Anyway, they appear tae be relaxed right now." Jaime added after searching for them in the building using her Empathy. "I dinnae think they'll mind us poppin' by for a few minutes."

Suddenly the Timeline rattled dangerously and her danger senses went haywire. The Scots-girl grunted, almost tumbling to her knees and J.D winced, clutching at the wall next to him.

"Ye feel tha'?" She asked J.D who nodded in reply, brown eyes wide. "Someone else jus' entered the room and is attemptin' tae change the course of history." She could tell this person was up to no good by the way their emotions were all nefarious.

"Then I really think we should stop them," J.D spoke up. "Or they'll cause some universe ending anomalies."

"We will!" Jaime replied and took a hold of J.D's hand. "C'mon."

Within a blink of an eye the duo disappeared in a flash. They reappeared silently in a darkened storage cupboard.

"Where are we?" A confused Half-Time Lord questioned. "I thought you'd teleport us into Queen's dressing room?"

Jaime hushed him. "I did." She replied in a whisper. "We're jus' in their store room." They could hear faint chatter coming from the dressing room, so Jaime reached forward and carefully opened it a tiny crack.

Now they could hear the conversation perfectly clear. And whoever he was, voice vaguely familiar, he was trying to sell the band some sort of Magic health food. "…This is something you'll hardly want to resist. It's a deal of the century," he said and it was obvious he was grinning. "Ziadex is a health drink like no other. It's antioxidants are known to cure all sort of ailments."

J.D and Jaime glanced at each other, eyes wide.

"This sports drink will keep your energy levels raised for a very long time."

But the members of Queen weren't convinced. "No thanks. We have our own energy drinks." May was heard to say, but the stranger just snorted.

"What? That stuff? It's more or less useless." "And what about your 'stuff'!" Taylor spoke next. "It looks more like that stuff you give to children."

In the storage room, J.D shook his head. "I've heard enough," he muttered to Jaime. "Ziadex is a 28th Century wonder drug that eradicates all signs of AIDS and HIV. Whatever this fella is doing with it at this moment of time is going to cause some serious repercussions." The Half-Time Lord fully shoved the door open and stepped out into the dressing room.

Jaime giggled at the ridiculous sounding yelp of surprise that had clearly came from Freddie Mercury.

"Whoever you are I suggest you take your so-called 'health foods' and leave." J.D ordered the stranger in such a way that it really quite turned her on. She knew her bond-mate could still give the enemy a good talking too, that's why she had remained in the storage room. She could feel a wave of confusion from the stranger.

"What? Who are you? And what were you doing in that cupboard?" He sounded curious but it didn't wash off him. He didn't seem all that bothered about being confronted by J.D.

Meanwhile, Jaime tried to figure out why the fella's voice was so familiar.

"I'm The Doctor and you really don't want to get on my bad side." J.D said in his best Oncoming Storm attitude.

A wave of confusion was felt from the stranger. "Doctor?" He questioned. "Doctor who?"

A grin now appeared on Jaime's face at the use of 'Doctor Who?' as a question. But then she felt a flash of realisation from the stranger.

"Wait! Wait a minute! The Doctor? As in _The_ Doctor?"

She felt a hint of suspicious curiosity from J.D, so she urged her bond-mate to keep him talking. "Yep!" J.D popped his 'p', arms folded. "The one and only." He smiled smugly but he didn't feel very smug.

"You're that nosy Time Lord that likes to interfere in other people's business." The stranger took a step towards J.D. "You swan about the universe toppling mad kings and dictators and leaving a shitload of mess behind for others to clean up. Yet you won't let me do what I know is right?"

But J.D shook his head. "You can't do anything, it's all in the past and it'll likely cause some very bad anomalies."

The stranger growled, annoyed. "I don't care, he replied, then glared at J.D. "I'm surprised though. I thought you liked these Earth born humans?"

J.D frowned at the stranger's use of the word 'Earth born'. Was this fella a human born on a different planet? "I do." He replied.

"Then why the hell are you going to let that one die a slow agonising death?" The stranger pointed at Freddie and J.D noticed he wore a Vortex Manipulator. "We could stop that from happening. We could save them all!"

Meanwhile, Jaime winced at the way the Timeline was getting ever more tighter and the various upset washing off the band. She could even hear the boys demanding to know what the stranger meant. "I really think ye've said enough!" Jaime spoke up, letting herself be known. Because now she knew why he sounded familiar. She was so sure of it as she walked out of the storage cupboard and ignoring the surprise coming from the band for the moment.

And yes, it was him, only he was a decade older than he'd previously been when she last saw him, his eyes widening comically. He was a Time Agent and he'd been the one in her cell when she had recovered from that bad bout of cold or flu she'd picked up after her short time on the Titanic.

"And ye better leave this planet or else!" Jaime threatened as she stepped up beside J.D.

"It's you!" The young Time Agent uttered, pointing at her. "The Bloody Butcher who massacred the entire Time Agency."

Jaime grimaced, not wanting to be reminded of her horrific past deeds. It didn't cross her mind that he shouldn't have even recognised her current face.

"Oh, boy. I can't believe it!" He went on as he began to fuss with his Vortex Manipulator. "Years and Years it's been since you killed my friends and now I can report you to the…"

With an exasperated sigh and a lazy flick of her hand, Jaime fused the Manipulator, watching it as it sparked and died. The young Time Agent squawked in disbelief.

"I want ye tae leave NOW!" The Scots-girl spoke forcefully. "Or do ye want me tae make ye fuck yerself again?" She grinned evilly. "Are ye still as bendy as ye were when ye were younger?" Jaime questioned.

The Time Agent's eyes widened with a gasp and he began to shake. "No!" He whimpered and scarpered out of the room without taking his stuff with him.

So Jaime quickly destroyed it with another flick of her hand, completely obliterating it. Finally she turned her attention to the four members of Queen, noticing on the table there was a half drunk bottle of Vitex Revitalise. She didn't need to touch it to find out where it came from or who gave them it.

"What did he mean?" An extremely worried Freddie asked. "That boy seemed to suggest I die in the worst kind of way. Just what was that stuff he was trying to sell to us?"

Jaime smiled grimly at the band. "There's really nothin' tae worry 'bout," her voice echoed as she spoke. "Ye didnae hear any part of tha' conversation." The four men blinked in confusion and Jaime winced, upset. Having just Mind Controlled the members of Queen, it was something she never ever wanted to do again.

"What were you doing inside that cupboard?" Deacon asked, positively puzzled. "How did you get in there?"

"I imagine they've been in there for an entire year." Freddie joked with a chuckle.

J.D thought that was an odd thing to say as he took a step forward. "We thought we'd pop by to tell you what a fantastic show we just watched." He told them, yet he was anxious to leave.

"Awww, thanks," May spoke up. "We're glad you enjoyed the show." There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the band, then the two Time Travellers said their goodbyes and teleported out of the dressing room.

They reappeared in the basement of the Stadium close to the TARDIS. The Half-Time Lord turned his attention to Jaime, a curious expression on his face. "So that fella was another Time Agent? Like Jack?" He questioned and Jaime nodded her head. "How did…" He faltered on the next question when he remembered the Time Agent had called her a butcher. "Jaime, what did you do?" He asked her.

The Scots-girl sighed, warily. "Remember tha' time we found a younger me in UNIT, sufferin' from a serious cold?" She asked.

J.D nodded his head. "Yes, what about it?" He asked.

"Well it was some time after tha' I found myself in a cell at the Time Agency once I recovered from tha' cold."

J.D nodded again, continuing to listen to her. She told the Half-Time Lord that when she woke up she was fully recovered, yet had no idea where she was. That young Time Agent was there to helpfully say she was in the Time Agency and she'd just appeared there one day and later on she would be interrogated. She escaped the cell by manipulating the Time Agent and went on to humiliate him further, then went on a full rampage.

J.D was silently staring at her, making Jaime feel nervous, then he finally shook his head with a sigh.

"I ain't exactly proud of wha' I did," Jaime defended herself. "And now I have another name added on tae me." She moaned and walked over to the TARDIS.

Following her, J.D had something on his Mind. "But he knew you, this you," he told her, worried. "He should have only known your previous self."

A grim smile appeared on Jaime's face as she opened the TARDIS door. Now that it had been mentioned he did have a point. And it was a wee bit worrying. First it was a group of bounty hunters on Chaste. Now it was a Time Agent. "Aye, well ye dinnae need tae worry 'bout tha', probably nothin' serious!" She told her bond-mate and walked into the TARDIS.

The Half-Time Lord stared at where Jaime previously stood, in disbelief. How could she tell him not to worry when there was obviously trouble brewing in their near future. "I really wish you'd just talk to me!" He muttered under his breath and walked towards the TARDIS.

He stopped suddenly when he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He could also sense that the residual energy hanging around this basement like a stain just picked up as if it was new. Getting a bad feeling, J.D looked behind him, expecting to find a Weeping Angel bearing down on him. What he didn't expect was to see something resembling a cliché. It had a typical alien face that looked a tad grey and it was wearing a Black Suit, as if it came straight out of the Men in Black movie. It made a horrible chirruping sound as it stared back at him.

"What the hell are you?" J.D blurted out, but he lost his nerve even before he could get an answer out of it. "JAIME!" He yelled, turned tail and ran to the TARDIS. Only to suddenly stumble to a stop with a puzzled expression on his face. Why had he ran? And what had got him spooked? He looked behind him as the TARDIS door squeaked open, but nothing was there and that residual energy had dimmed back down.

"Wha' are ye shoutin' my name for?" He heard Jaime ask. "And wha' got ye spooked?"

With a puzzled frown he turned his attention to Jaime? "Was I?" He asked out of confusion.

"Are ye okay?" The Scots-girl asked, looking up and down the corridor for the thing that had apparently scared him. There was no sign of anything else being there. "Wha' did ye call my name for?" Jaime asked again.

A smile appeared on the Half-Time Lord's face. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. And no matter what happens I will always be by your side." He told his bond-mate.

Jaime returned the smile and approached J.D. "Awww, thanks. And I love ye too." She replied before grabbing him for a quick kiss. "But tha' still doesnae let ye off from tha' little swipe ye made earlier. Jus' think of the punishment I could give ye!"

J.D's eyes widened and it made Jaime grin when she felt his arousal wash off him. "C'mon Big Boy," she said as she returned to the TARDIS. "Time we got goin'." J.D shuddered in anticipation and joined her in the TARDIS, door slamming shut. Seconds later she Vworped out of existence.


	13. Breakfast With The Ponds

Amy and Rory were sat in the TARDIS kitchen eating their breakfast and wondering what their next big adventure could be. Despite the fun they had on Planet Florida, Amy had very much missed going on an adventure or two with The Doctors, Rose, Jenny, Alexia and Jaime. She still hadn't found out where they had mysteriously gone, so secret that she and Rory couldn't come along.

It wasn't really their business but for some reason Amy kept getting a need to find out no matter what, to keep questioning. It was very odd. And it wasn't the only thing that was odd. Why did it seem like everybody was avoiding her and Rory? She had noticed for quite some time but wasn't sure whether to address it or not for fear she was just being paranoid.

"Where do you think we'll go today?" Rory asked his wife as he ate his breakfast consisting of cereal and milk.

Amy shrugged her shoulders as she munched on her toast. "I don't know," she replied. "Depends on what everyone else is doing." She looked over at Rory, thoughtful. "Have you noticed that everyone seems to be a little too busy to talk to us or even want to hang around?" She asked him.

Rory furrowed his brows, puzzling over her words. "Not really, no." He replied.

Speaking of their fellow Time Travellers, the married couple turned their attention towards the doorway when they heard footsteps.

Rose appeared in the kitchen doorway and Amy could have sworn she saw the blonde hesitate momentarily before walking over to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a bunch of bananas that everyone on board knew belonged to The Doctor, a pre-made-via-The TARDIS toastie and two Smoothie drinks.

"Are you and The Doctor going anywhere today?" Amy asked Rose.

The blonde shut the fridge and looked at Amy with a tight smile. "No, not today," she replied. "We're babysitting Roscoe and their kittens." Rose moved towards the door, not looking at Amy anymore. "Can't stop. If I leave The Doctor alone with Roscoe for more than five minutes he's likely to get into an argument!" She said and was out of the door before Amy could even give her a reply.

Amy give Rory a raised brow look, but he shook his head with a sigh. "You heard her. They're busy kitten sitting." He said.

Amy just shrugged.

A short time later, Jenny made an appearance. She barely even acknowledged anyone else in the kitchen as she made her breakfast.

"What are you doing today?" Amy asked the young Time Lady, noticing the hostile look before it quickly slipped away. That hadn't been normal and she definitely didn't imagine it happening.

"I'm busy, I've got a project I'm working on." Jenny told the married couple. "And it requires all my attention to get it done as soon as possible." And she was out of the door once her food was made.

Amy frowned. "Did you notice that look she gave me?" She asked her husband. "Don't tell me that wasn't something."

Rory just shrugged, unsure about what he was supposed to be seeing. Amy seemed to think that something was wrong, but he couldn't see anything off. Everyone just seemed a little bit busy or preoccupied. Especially Jenny. He'd seen her jump a bit when Amy spoke up, so the glare was understandable. She didn't like being sneaked upon.

Three and a quarter minutes later, Jaime and J.D walked in, chatting away quite amiably, yet Amy could smell sex and arousal from them.

As she watched them make their respective breakfasts, Amy noticed that Jaime was bright eyed and bushy tailed, yet it was different for Doctor Smith. His brown hair wasn't like The Doctor's when it was styled. It was messy as if he'd constantly ran his hands through it. He also looked tired, as if he'd hardly slept a wink. Yet he could barely keep his hands off Jaime. And she didn't seem to Mind all the intimate touches, even though there were other people present in the room.

Amy was about to speak up…until Jaime got there first.

"Dinnae even bother askin'," the Scots-girl practically snapped. "We ain't goin' nowhere today. We've got a spot of Powers trainin' tae do."

"That's if I can even concentrate!" J.D moaned. He suddenly gasped and shuddered before clinging to the kitchen bench, hanging his head.

Amy watched this in disbelief, even watched as Jaime seemed to twist an invisible dial in mid-air. Rory shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he heard a whimper from J.D.

"It's easy tae concentrate when yer Mind is focused on one thing." The Scots-girl said and took a hold of J.D's hand where he clenched it pretty hard that it hurt. "C'mon, big boy. We'll eat in the training room." And she led the Half-Time Lord out of the kitchen with their breakfast hovering along behind them.

Staring at the kitchen door, Amy wished she'd never seen that open display of sexual teasing. Then she turned her attention back to Rory. "Did you see the hostility?" She asked him.

"Did you see what they were doing?" Rory counter-argued. "It was like we were invisible to them!"

The ginger sighed and rolled her eyes. Once again Rory hadn't noticed what was actually happening and it was beginning to annoy her. "No, I didn't see that!" Amy replied in a sarcastic way.

The next person to make an appearance was Alexia. She stood in the doorway frowning into the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" The woman asked. "It's usually busy about now?" She took a couple of steps into the kitchen.

"Everyone else is doing their own thing." Amy said. "We've hardly seen any of you since you returned from wherever you went."

Alexia just smiled, looking a tad sheepish, as she went over to the fridge. "We've seen you plenty of times," she replied. "We don't have to hang around each other 24/7. There's plenty of other things to do on board." She took a bottle of juice and several breakfast bars out of the fridge, shutting the door shortly after.

"But I don't want to do something else on this ship. I want to visit new destinations, different planets." Amy muttered. "And why do we still not know where you went too!" She said quite randomly and it made Alexia stop and stare at Amy.

"When it's the right time, we'll tell you. But not right now. Not while you're…" Alexia halted herself and shook her head. "Sorry!" She muttered and hurried out of the kitchen.

Rory stared in disbelief, chewing over what Alexia had just said. It was odd, very odd. "What did she mean by that?" He asked his wife, turning to look at her. "The 'right time'? And what was she going to say about you?"

Amy snorted and rolled her eyes. At last! He'd finally noticed. "Oh, now you think something is off?" She snapped. "All the hostility from the others and that's the one thing you notice?" Rory blinked at her reaction. "They haven't been the same for some time now and I'm not sure what I've done to upset them." Amy said, sounding slightly upset.

Rory grimaced, knowing he had to do something now. Because when Amy got angry she'd go full Scottish and that was never a good thing. "Okay. I believe you," he told his wife and stood up. "I'm going to go find The Doctor and figure out what's going on." And then Rory hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Amy all alone.

The ginger Scot sighed and leaned on the table with her elbows, covering her face with her hands. There was a sudden scraping sound of something opening, giving Amy a shudder when she felt like she was being watched. "Go away!" She muttered angrily. There was the sound of someone huffing, followed by the scraping shut of a door. Then Amy was alone again with her thoughts.


	14. Emulator Training: Pyro & Electrokinesis

This chapter contains sexual activity of the electrical stimulation kind. They were meant to be training, but decided to get a bit naughty instead. And it got weird.

* * *

In the training room, once they had eaten their breakfasts, Jaime and J.D got ready for more superpowers training. This time it was elemental. And to prevent serious accidents from occurring, the Scots-girl got her bond-mate to change his ChameleonWear into something more disaster proof, even though the entire thing was fireproof, and now he looked like he was going skiing. Jaime could feel that J.D felt stupid, as well as nervous over what they were about to do.

So Jaime changed her own ChameleonWear into the skiing type suit to match him. The Half-Time Lord smiled in a teasing way, knowing what she was doing.

"Right, are ye ready?" Jaime questioned.

"Yes…maybe." J.D replied, nervously tugging at his ear with an awkward expression.

"It'll be okay," Jaime comforted him. "I doubt ye'll come tae much harm." She said and walked to the edge of the target whilst feeling the rise of his discomfort wash off him. "Jus' watch wha' I do and ye'll be able tae do it right and safe."

Taking a deep breath, Jaime concentrated on the elemental power she wanted to use. Some were easy to bring forth, others were not so easy. Like her fire. It used to be second nature when she was the Fire-Bird. When it was locked away the fire became a little harder to produce. Minutes later a 'whumff' sound signalled the activation of her Pyrokinesis, followed by a beeping noise as the power was saved on the Emulator.

Jaime held up her fire covered hands, feeling the warmth from her Pyrokinesis. It came in handy whenever the nights got cold. She slammed her hands together, watching as sparks and flames flew off them. Next, she created a fiery ball of fire the size of a basketball before throwing it as hard as she could with a loud yell towards her target.

It was a straw filled dummy and as the fire-ball hit it, the dummy burst into flames with flaming straw flying all over the place. Breathing heavily, Jaime smirked at the flaming mess. That had felt good, like really good. It had been quite some time since she'd last used her fire, yet it was as if she hadn't stopped at all.

"Jaime?" J.D questioned from behind. She jumped, surprised, having forgotten that he was with her. "You went a bit dark there for a moment." He was worried, it was coming off him in waves.

"Aye," Jaime replied with a sheepish smile. "It's a wee bit addictive if not kept in check." She could sense that darkness in her Mind faintly stirring. But considering it was imprisoned within walls Pyro-Cryokinesis there was no way it would ever escape and cause chaos. She returned to where her bond-mate was stood, a worried expression on his face. "Now it's your turn!"

J.D looked reluctant.

"Dinnae worry, it's easy once ye know how. It's jus' like how telekinesis works." Jaime comforted him.

"That's not what's got me worried." J.D muttered back in reply and walked over to the target area. Just the very thought that Pyrokinesis could be addictive to use had him rather reluctant to learn Pyrokinesis. And that darkness he'd sensed from Jaime. He never wanted to sense that again. Never-the-less he continued on regardless. The Half-Time Lord raised his arm towards the new straw filled target dummy and concentrated.

Like before with the telekinesis, J.D could feel a warm feeling spread from the Emulator into his hand, except this time there was an odd tingling sensation that mostly felt pleasant, sort of like when Jaime would activate the vibration on his Chastity Shield. Shaking his head of the thought, J.D attempted to keep his concentration on the target. The Emulator's safety force field was doing its best to protect him from serious injuries.

He grit his teeth when he felt himself growing hard, followed by the ticklish prickling thrum of the telekinetic shield automatically punishing him for becoming erect. He let out a groan and closed his eyes, his loss of concentration becoming obvious, the warm sensation in his hand dissipating into nothing.

"Wha' are ye doin'?" An exasperated Jaime questioned from behind him. "Ye goin' tae play 'round with fire but all ye can think 'bout is yer dick. If ye dinnae get yersel' under control I won't grant ye wha' ye want!"

The Half-Time Lord whimpered at his bond-mate's threat. He felt as if he hadn't had an orgasm in a long time and considering she'd been teasing him throughout the night he didn't think he'd stay sane any longer. He was desperate to show her that he could do it right.

"Remember yer breathin'." Jaime told J.D and he could hear she was humoured by his thoughts.

"Yes!" J.D muttered and did his breathing exercises until he was no longer hard. Once his problem was sorted, the Half-Time Lord returned his attention to his target, raising his hand towards the straw filled dummy.

With concentration and willpower the warm feeling returned in his hand. As he glared at the target he could see it shimmering like a mirage on a hot sunny day, followed by wisps of white smoke emitting from the target dummy. And that was all he could do before the warm pleasant feeling became far too hot for him to handle.

J.D shook his hand with a grunt and then checked it, expecting to see burns, yet there didn't appear to be any sort of injury.

"Och! Was tha' all ye could do? A few wee wisps of smoke?" Jaime taunted behind him. "D'ye even want tae empty ye balls? Ye won't get another chance for another couple of months."

The Half-Time Lord's eyes widened in horror. That wasn't what he wanted and she knew it. And now that she had mentioned them they were now on his Mind. They ached, a lot, but in a good way. And they felt heavy to the point of irritating. He really needed to empty them but he couldn't do that because of the electrokinetic Chastity Shield wouldn't allow him to touch his own penis. And that left him feeling frustrated, flustered and a little bit angry. In fact he wasn't a 'little bit angry', he was very much angry. Mostly at himself.

Angry that he could barely do a thing with the Emulated Pyrokinesis other than producing smoke. And then he was also angry because he didn't want to wait even longer for an orgasm. The Half-Time Lord glared Oncoming Storm style at the target dummy, feeling the anger boiling away inside him as the Emulator activated the borrowed fire. He hadn't noticed that his hands were balled into fists. Nor did he notice the gasp that came from Jaime behind him.

Everything that happened next would only be a blur for J.D's memories. He let out a very loud and angry yell and slammed his arm towards the target, where a stream of jet black Dark Fire struck the straw filled dummy. The destruction was far worse than normal orange fire and it was wide range.

In seconds J.D found himself on the floor with Jaime laying on top of him, shielding them both from the worst of the Dark Fire.

"I think maybe we'll skip the fire trainin' for the moment!" The Scots-girl uttered, looking at the fiery destruction.

Looking confused, J.D followed her gaze, then his eyes widened. "Blimey! What happened?" He wondered. There was nothing left of the target dummy…or from what he could see. It was hard to tell from all that black smoke obscuring his view.

"Ye tell me!" Jaime demanded. "Where'd all tha' anger cone from? Ye cannae be usin' fire when ye have tha' much anger in ye! It gets dark. Take a closer look!"

He did and saw that the black smoke wasn't smoke after all. He could see tiny flickers of orange, but the rest of it was an ugly black mess. J.D sat up quickly, pushing Jaime off him. "What?!" He uttered in disbelief.

"Aye, tha's Dark Fire and it came from you!" Jaime told him and they watched as the TARDIS dealt with the fire appropriately.

Once the fire was out she dropped the shield protecting them. J.D was still staring at the blackened target.

"Wha' were ye bloody thinkin'?" Jaime now began to admonish her bond-mate. "I felt tha' anger from ye!" He hadn't taken his eyes off the effected target area and she could sense and feel how shocked he was. "Ye should never combine fire with anger, 'cause tha' jus' leads tae disastrous results like tha'." Jaime nodded at the charred target area. "Now tell me wha' all tha' anger was 'bout?" She took a hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. "And dinnae ye dare lie, 'cause I'll know." His brown eyes were wide and then he appeared to blush before looking away, embarrassment washing off him.

"It was nothing!" J.D muttered quietly.

Jaime shuddered. "Wha' did I tell ye!" She growled menacingly.

The Half-Time Lord gulped and looked somewhat embarrassed. "I don't know. I think it was because I could only produce smoke." He saw Jaime glaring at him and continued on before he could get on her bad side even more. Especially when it could endanger him having more orgasms. He just couldn't get it off his Mind, so he told her why he was actually angry, his face burning from humiliation.

"So ye took a hissy fit?" The Scots-girl questioned and scoffed. "Typical!" But the look on his face and the waves of humiliation washing over her made her feel guilty. Jaime sighed and rolled her eyes. "D'ye think ye'll be able tae concentrate on trainin' once ye've had an orgasm?" She questioned and saw J.D's whole demeanour brighten up.

"Yes!" He replied, nodding his head rather enthusiastically, his brown eyes wide.

"Och, ye such a hopeless wee Woprat!" Jaime uttered with a smile, it growing bigger when she saw and felt the surprised expression on his face. She pulled J.D towards her and kissed him passionately. He attempted to reciprocate but he was quickly pushed away. "Okay, I'll grant ye one. But once we're done we're goin' straight back tae trainin'. No more of this silliness!" She told him before standing up.

Now she could sense the Half-Time Lord's anticipation and she grinned knowingly. What she was going to do to him was going to blow his Mind. "Jus' watch wha' I can do with Electrokinesis." Jaime told her bond-mate, her hands suddenly crackling with static electricity. The Emulator beeped, saving the superpower. Seconds later she appeared to electro-port away.

Confused, J.D stood up and looked around with a frown. "Jaime?" He called out. "Where did you go?"

It was at this point that he felt a tingling sensation around his Private's as the Electrokinetic Shield had activated with no sign of Jaime around. Then his eyes widened once he realised what was about to happen. "No, no, no, no!" J.D uttered in disbelief. Surely she couldn't be serious! Could she?

*Och, aye!* Jaime replied in his head and he felt the Shield get that bit more intense. *I'm deadly serious.* He whimpered and almost giggled when he felt a surge over the head of his penis. She knew that was his most ticklish area. *And dinnae call me Shirley!* The Scots-girl joked.

That just left him feeling even more confused. It was a reference to 'Airplane!', yet she had never seen that movie. He had seen it a long time ago, but that was when he'd been an Eighth Incarnation of The Doctor and he'd watched it with Fitz and Sam.

*Keep yer Mind on the current situation!* Jaime admonished J.D.

Seconds later he was yowling and practically jumping into the air like a cat as his prostate was zapped with electrokinetic energy. It hurt so much but it also felt so good that he thought he might come. When he regained his senses he found himself lying on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes.

*Have I got ye attention now?* Jaime teased her bond-mate.

"Yessss!" J.D moaned out. He was breathing rather heavily, feeling the painful ache deep inside of him from the electric shock she gave him. He was also aware that he had a semi erection because of the irritating prickling feeling from the Shield attempting to prevent him from being fully hard. It made him twitch and groan loudly because every now and again he would get itchy inside his penis to the point it would nearly drive him insane. He wanted to scratch that itch so badly but he couldn't.

*Good. Now let me kiss it better!* He heard Jaime tell him, then his eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp as an intense vibration started on his prostate.

"Oh holy Rassilon!" The Half-Time Lord cried out. This is what she meant by 'kissing it better'? It was too much, much too much. And now he could feel himself getting harder as the irritating prickling got worse. It was keeping him on edge. "Please!" He whimpered with a grimace. His arousal was sky high and he could barely think straight.

The intense vibing began to spread from his prostate into his penis and inside his testicles, causing J.D to emit a long drawn out whine, brown eyes still wide as ever and his breathing becoming heavier. Then he let out snorts of laughter as the vibration reached ticklish spots inside his penis, before flowing out and spreading down his outer penis and reaching his outer testicles.

Curling up with his hands between his legs, J.D moaned, whimpered, giggled and laughed as the intense vibrations continued a never ending stimulation. He realised he should have cum long ago but he was stuck on the edge, unable to orgasm. He barely fathomed how she was doing this to him!

*Tha's cause I'm blockin' yer tubes.* He heard Jaime speak up in his Mind. *The more ye remain on edge, the greater ye orgasm.*

Poor tormented J.D shook his head with a whine and snort of laughter. This was her big idea? To tease him to death? Or maybe into near oblivion? His Mind was a hazy mess of arousal that the only thing he could think of was his penis and how intense the vibing and tickling felt. All he wanted to do was cum.

*Patience, big boy!* Jaime uttered in his Mind. *I'm only jus' gettin' started.*

J.D wondered what she meant by that? Until a moan erupted out of his mouth, followed by an odd sound that was part strangled scream, part huffed out laughter.

The intensity of the electrokinetic vibrations had gone up again, except this time it felt like he was being licked, kissed and sucked on all his most sensitive places. Meanwhile it felt like ants were walking a ticklish line up and down inside his penis and prostate. It was so tormenting being kept on edge like this, to be tickled and teased for a long time without coming. Holy Rassilon, he really wanted to cum! "Please!" He managed to mutter between whimpers, huffs and guffaws, his eyes closed for the moment. "I just…gotta…I need to…" All he could do was babble like an idiot.

*Wha' is it ye want?* Jaime teased. *Tell me.*

J.D felt embarrassed and if he wasn't already red faced from laughing so much he would have blushed. "I…really…got…to…cum…please!" He huffed out.

*Good boy. Okay, I'll let ye have an orgasm. This is gonna blow yer Mind!*

The Half-Time Lord felt the ticklish ants disappear and the vibration increased on his prostate.

His eyes shot open and he let out a shocked gasp as he felt the sperm exiting his testicles. It seemed to rush very quickly into his penis and he huffed out a giggle when he forgot how ticklish that feeling felt. He yelled when he finally orgasmed and spurted and it felt really, really good. But the extremely intense vibrations continued on and his yells turned into screams as everything became that bit more sensitive and ticklish post orgasm.

He continued to spurt and loudly cried out as that feeling of crawling ants returned. Not only that, but it felt as if the head of his penis was being brutally polished and the rest of it was being masturbated. All with the use of Electrokinesis. It was all too much for the poor Half-Time Lord to handle and he passed out.

Minutes later he was brought back into waking with light slaps to his face. "John! John," he heard Jaime call to him. "Wake up already!"

With a satisfied sounding groan, J.D opened his eyes to find Jaime crouched, looking down at him.

"How was it?" The Scots-girl asked him. "Any good?"

Brown eyes looking tired and a smile creeping on his face, J.D couldn't feel any more fantastic. He felt good, ecstatic even, the aftermath of his multiple orgasms flowing through him. "That was Wizard!" J.D exclaimed.

Jaime grinned back and stood up, still looking down at him. "Good! Then maybe we can continue wha' we're supposed tae be doin'. Hurry up, big boy!"

Despite feeling completely spent and worn out, J.D clambered back to his feet, face blushing out of embarrassment. He should have felt wet and sticky, but the Chastity Shield had dealt with that.

"Right, let's get back tae it. We'll try Aerokinesis next. We can do fire and electric later." Jaime said, moving to the edge of the target area.

Feeling spent, worn out and aching from various muscles in his lower body, J.D nodded his head dutifully before joining Jaime on the edge of the target area. There they continued their Emulator training without any more hindrances.


	15. The Kittens

A couple of hours later and Rose was still in the library with Roscoe and their kittens. The Doctor had gone off, muttering on about maintenance. Though Rose really knew he was sulking after losing an argument with a cat. She was soon joined by Alexia shortly after and they all enjoyed a chat without a heated argument. For a cat, Roscoe was surprisingly intellectual and they often spoke in a casual manner about anything that came to Mind. Sometimes they'd answer questions from the TARDIS…or 'The Machine' as Roscoe would call her.

A few hours later Alexia and Roscoe and the kittens were joined by Jaime and J.D. They'd finished their training and came in to check on the cats. Meanwhile, Rose had gone to check on The Doctor.

"Hey, how did the training go?" Alexia asked the pair. She was currently sat on a beanbag next to the cat pen and petting the ginger kitten. Lenna's blue eyes were wide with wonder as she took in the sight of Sparky the Pikachu sat next to Alexia.

Jaime and J.D gave each other a knowing grin before turning their attention to Alexia. "Aye, it went well as usual!" Jaime answered her mum. "He learns quickly." She patted J.D on the arm before going over to her mother and petting the wide-eyed curious kitten.

They were joined by the Half-Time Lord who looked into the pen to find that Roscoe and some of the kittens were sleeping. The only two that were awake were Lenna and the Calico coloured kitten. That one was currently feeding. J.D kept his eyes on it, frowning and in deep thought.

Was this kitten really going to belong to Freddie Mercury one day? Maybe that depended on what name Roscoe would give to the little kitten. He could try using the Timelines but they weren't as clear as they used to be. He turned his attention to Jaime and Alexia who were both cooing over the ginger kitten.

Actually, they were all having a conversation in cat language. Only Lenna seemed to become distracted when she spotted J.D and began mewing at him. It got Jaime giggling, yet he could sense a hint of embarrassment from her, while Alexia sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

Frowning, J.D crouched down close to the kitten and gave her head a few strokes. Lenna playfully attacked his hand. "What did she say?" The Half-Time Lord asked out of curiosity.

"She says you smell funny," Alexia told him. "And the less said about that, the better!" She sternly added.

Both Jaime and J.D blushed over the admonishment.

"Where's The Doctor and Rose?" J.D queried in an attempt to change the subject. "I thought they'd still be around?" He pulled his hand away from Lenna with a wince when she bit him with her tiny sharp teeth. He had a feeling she was going to be a right little bruiser when she was older.

"Oh, they were here," Alexia replied, putting a restless Lenna back in the pen and watching her wobble back over to her siblings and parent. "But then The Doctor was outsmarted and lost an argument with Roscoe. So he took off in a huff. Rose being Rose followed after him."

J.D laughed at this, imagining his brother looking like he was about to blow his top. Yet he still had some sympathy for The Doctor. Ever since the incident with the cat nuns on New Earth he'd taken a serious dislike to them. "Well, that's The Doctor for you. Anything smarter than him and he'd likely to take offence." When he stood back up he didn't notice Alexia giving him a furrowed brow look, yet did notice movement from the cat.

Roscoe was wide awake and stretching their legs, whilst being careful around their kittens. Then they sat up and yawned before looking over at J.D, appearing to grin. "When I heard your voice I thought The Doctor might have returned to have another argument." They spoke up and there was a round of chuckles.

"Nope, just me." The Half-Time Lord replied, looking away when Roscoe padded over to the self cleaning Litter Tray. "So no arguments over who's right or wrong." Or whatever his brother and Roscoe had argued about.

"Have you thought anymore on what you're going to call your kittens?" Alexia queried, looking over at the two kittens who were play fighting. Lenna had the advantage considering somewhat she was older and bigger than her sibling. The younger kitten had his eyes open too, along with the rest of his siblings. That shouldn't have happened yet, but considering these kittens were different that didn't really matter.

Deciding to do something she stepped into the pen, walked over to the kitten box, crouched and separated the two kittens. She lightly admonished Lenna for being too heavy handed.

"I have, yes." Roscoe replied. They finished their business in the kitty litter and padded over to the bowl filled with chunks of fresh raw meat.

"What are they then?" She questioned as she was joined by J.D. He knelt down in front of the box and picked up the Calico coloured kitten, giving it a few strokes. He smiled when the kitten mewled.

"You anthropoids are so impatient." Roscoe uttered after swallowing down a piece of fish.

Alexia rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not impatient, just eager. That's all." She replied.

"Alright…" Roscoe muttered, chowing down on another piece of meat, chicken this time. "I have named them all."

Getting started, Alexia picked up the black and white patterned kitten, checking its sex. "This one is a boy." She said.

Roscoe looked up from their bowl and appeared to grin. "That's Leandro. He's Lenna's twin."

Alexia nodded her head and put the black and white kitten back with his siblings. That made sense really, because she remembered Lenna's first incarnation being black and white. The next kitten she picked up looked much like a Tiger, except it was brown instead of orange with stripes. "This one is male as well." She said after checking its sex.

"He's called Kip," Roscoe answered her.

Alexia nodded, looking at the strange fur pattern before putting Kip back down. "He looks like a mini Tiger." She commented.

"I believe it's a rare breed called a 'Toyger'." J.D told her.

"Toyger?" Alexia looked at the Half-Time Lord in surprise. "Seriously? They certainly didn't exist in our Universe!"

J.D smirked. "Different universe, different rules." He said.

The woman grunted in agreement and picked up a third kitten. A quick sex check showed this one to be female. She was a tabby with grey-blue fur and blackish-brown stripes.

"That's Kimba." Roscoe said when they looked up from their food bowl. "She reminds me of a friend I know." They added thoughtfully, their voice sounding sad.

Smiling faintly at the cat, Alexia put Kimba down with her siblings and picked up the next kitten. She at first thought it was a black furred kitten, but when she took a closer look at it there was a blue-purple tinge to it. "This one is male, but I've never seen fur like this colour before." She said. He was the only long furred kitten of the litter.

"His name is Cimmerian." Roscoe said and Alexia raised her brows out of surprise. They could have called the kitten 'Midnight', 'Shadow' or even 'Shade'. But to go with 'Cimmerian', that really took some effort from the cat. It was rather unique to be honest.

"Nice name, very interesting." She commented, putting the kitten back down.

Every one of them had all felt happy and content. The woman finally turned her attention to the kitten J.D was still holding. "And this one?" Alexia queried, nodding at the Calico coloured kitten. "What's this one's name?" She didn't know it's sex.

Roscoe wolfed down the last few bits of meat and fish before looking up at Alexia and J.D. Seconds later they stretched the tiredness out of their limbs. "Her name is Delilah," they said seconds later, walking back over to the kitten box.

Hearing the name, J.D closed his eyes and groaned.

Alexia looked at him curiously. "What's up with you?" She questioned the Half-Time Lord.

"It's likely tae do with the name." She heard her daughter reply.

That puzzled her even more and she looked over at Jaime with a frown. "Why? What's wrong with the name?" She asked, then took the Calico kitten from J.D and placed her back with her siblings.

J.D looked surprised at this. "There's nothing wrong with it," he replied and looked at Roscoe who looked about ready for another catnap. "How did you come up with the name?" He asked the cat.

"Huh?" Roscoe muttered and opened an eye. "Oh! It was a suggestion from The Machine." They confirmed.

Another groan came from J.D.

"The TARDIS suggested it?" Alexia queried. "I like it. Reminds me of one of Sunderland's football mascots." She said.

"And who are they?" Jaime asked.

"Samson and Delilah, two black cats." It gave her an idea as she watched J.D gain his feet and shake his head in disbelief. "What the hell has gotten into you?" She asked, puzzled. "It's only a name!"

But J.D shook his head again. "It's not just a name," he argued. "This is Delilah, Freddie's cat."

This time Alexia really thought he was losing his Mind. "Who's Freddie?" She asked.

"Freddie Mercury of course!" J.D reiterated. "This kitten belongs, or will soon belong, to Freddie Mercury!"

Alexia suddenly guffawed while Roscoe just looked bemused. The loud noises from the anthropoids had awoken their brood and they were mewling for a feed. Sighing, they rolled onto their side.

"Don't be such a silly sod," Alexia admonished the Half-Time Lord. "Just because her name is Delilah doesn't mean she's another person's cat, let alone Freddie Mercury. It's just a coincidence."

"Actually ma, it's not." Jaime interrupted before a full scale riot could ensue. "I didnae need tae know her name tae know tha' she is the future pet of Freddie Mercury. I can see it. They're both Calico and they're both called Delilah. This is indeed the eleventh and final cat tae grace the Mercury home."

Alexia gawped at her daughter and then at the little Calico kitten. "Oh my god!" She uttered, shocked, whilst ignoring the annoyed huff and rolling eyes from J.D.

"Now she believes us!" He mumbled under his breath, his hands on his hips. If she had gone any further in denying that, he knew he would have gone full Donna.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked when he and Rose walked into the library. "What was so important that the TARDIS felt the need to bring me back in here with…that!" He uttered with a scowl at Roscoe.

"Doctor!" Rose warned quietly beside him.

Alexia gained her feet and stepped back over the pen. J.D followed shortly after. "We've just found out that one of the kittens is going to be one of Freddie Mercury's cats." She told the Time Lord and Rose.

"What?" The blonde uttered, amazed.

But the reaction from The Doctor was understandably different. His brown eyes had widened, then he began to pace. "No, no, no, no!" He uttered rather angrily, hands going through his hair and messing it all up. "That can't happen. You can't give a human a kitten with regenerative abilities. Let alone to the frontman of Queen," he stopped pacing and scowled at his brother, Jaime and Alexia. "Think of the trouble it'll cause!"

"Technically it's already happened," J.D replied. "We just have to get the ball rolling."

The Doctor groaned and shook his head. These cats were nothing but trouble! "Okay, explain to me what's going on here?" He enquired. "And how exactly do you know this?"

Alexia, Jaime and J.D all shared quick glances at each other.

"It's the same kitten," Jaime told her dad. "Same Calico pattern, same name…"

"There's a song written about her." J.D interrupted excitedly.

The Doctor looked at Alexia in case she had something to add, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She'd only just learned about this. "Is that all you've got?" He questioned. "A song? And because the two cats look a like? How do you even know if she's Freddie's cat? He had eleven of the damn things." He said and rolled his eyes.

J.D grinned when his brother mentioned the number of cats the frontman had.

"Because they went to one of the band's concerts and met the band backstage." Alexia told The Doctor. It was the only info she could tell him about this strange situation. The pair had excitedly regaled to her their adventure to the 'Magic Tour' concert. Along with meeting the band backstage before the show. "They used the Psychic Paper in order to meet the band. But apparently Queen knew them already."

That part of the story was a bit unusual and Alexia felt they might have omitted something.

"What?" Rose exclaimed. "You'd already met them? How?" She then asked.

"Aye," Jaime uttered seriously. "We meet 'em in the future at a previous year's event. I think it's very likely it'll be the last time we ever see Freddie Mercury alive."

A sad expression appeared on Rose's face. "Oh!" She mumbled sadly.

Sensing it, The Doctor put an arm around her shoulders. She'd been the exact same way after he'd told her the year Charles Dickens had died.

"We spoke to each band member individually," J.D spoke up in a bid to end the awkwardness. "And Freddie told us he had ten cats. We both know he's supposed to have eleven of them."

The Doctor raised his brows, surprised. "That was his exact words, was it?" He asked and his brother nodded.

"There was no mention of Delilah and everyone knows he was completely besotted with the cat."

"So much so that he wrote a song about her." The Doctor concluded.

"Ye really should check her Timeline." Jaime suggested.

With a sigh, The Doctor walked over to the kitten pen and stared at the mewling Calico, doing his best to ignore the glare from Roscoe. What he saw about the little kitten told him what Jaime, Alexia and J.D already knew. She was indeed the same Delilah and she was going to be doted on by Freddie. He didn't dare look any further. "Oh, blimey!" The Doctor groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, a grim expression on his face.

"It's a paradox isn't it?" Alexia asked. She was still unsure how those worked, but if something were to go wrong it usually meant the end of an entire Universe.

"Yes, it appears so," The Doctor replied. "Any ideas when the cat becomes Freddie's cat?" He asked Jaime, looking at her.

"Probably when she's fully independent and old enough tae be weaned off her parent…" The expression on The Doctor's face told her he hadn't been asking about the kitten. "However, from Freddie's point in his Timeline, it'll be shortly after his diagnosis in 1987." Jaime revealed, listening to the sad sigh come from her mother.

The Doctor took in a deep breath, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Right," he said. "That'll be something we'll be doing in the near future then." Yet it worried him greatly. The fact they had to give a kitten with the same abilities as its parent to a human was extremely dangerous. What would happen to it after the Queen frontman's death? What if it fell into the wrong hands?

Feeling bouts of worry coming from The Doctor, Rose stepped up beside him and took a hold of his hand. "I'm sure it'll work out fine." She said to him, looking up at him with a comforting smile.

The Doctor smiled back, his worries easing away. "Okay," he turned away from the troublesome cats and faced everyone else in the room. "Rory came to see me earlier," he spoke. "With a complaint."

Rose furrowed her brow. She had been in the Console Room with The Doctor when Rory walked in. And she could tell there was something on his Mind with so much agitation and frustration coming from him. And when he spoke to The Doctor she could understand why he was.

"He's beginning to notice that we're avoiding them. I know Amy isn't herself right now, but we need to include her and Rory the next time we go somewhere."

There was a round of grumbled agreements. One day they'd get their Amy back, from wherever she had been taken too. And he'd be sure to teach whoever it was that took her a lesson they'll never forget!

"Now can I get back to the repairs I was doing?" He appeared to question no-one in particular before turning away to leave the library.

Rose watched as The Doctor walked out of the library before turning her attention to her fellow Time Travellers. "So what are the names of the rest of the kittens then?" She enquired.


End file.
